He Thrusts His Fists Against the Posts
by Emono
Summary: Jack Swagger needs a lifestyle change, he doesn't like himself, and it all starts with falling in love with John Cena full summary inside Cena/Swagger, Randy/Cody, Miz/Morrison, ChrisJ/Evan, Hardycest. SLASH! Every pairing gets highlighted, promise.
1. Prologue

**Title**: He Thrusts His Fists Against the Posts and Still Insists He Sees the Ghosts  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes, Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Character changes, slash, wrestling violence. Seriously AU sometimes. I'll try to stick to the major facts, but I will bend reality for my will. So if you see any matches that never took place, some OOC-ness, some titles given to those who'd never had them…just ignore it. I'll try, but not that hard. There will be **MAJOR SPOILERS **for all episodes of _RAW_, _WWE Superstars_, and some _Smackdown_ in July and August of 2009. So go watch it on YouTube or something, or just enjoy it the way I tell it.

**Summary**: Jack Swagger needs a lifestyle. As in to say...he doesn't like the heel he is. So he decides to change a few things, and one of the first things is falling in love with John Cena.

**

* * *

****1: In the Beginning, There Was Perfection**

John Cena.

American hero. The ladies love him, the children love him, the men want to be him (with him, whatever, all matters how you swing.) He's got millions of fans. He's had two hit movies, a decent rap career, and the respect of almost everyone who knows him. He lives for the fans, he loves to be accessible to them. He's on Gaia, YouTube, MySpace. People f-ing love this guy!

He's John Cena, bi-zatch. He wrestles with everything he has, and puts his heart into everything else. He had the WWE Championship belt on his waist, he had won it! Finally, after so long, he got the recognition he deserved. Sure, the roster was envious, but he was ok with that.

To put it bluntly, he was perfect. Now a flaw on the man. He had the perfect build, a nice smile, handsome face…all while participating in one of the most dangerous sports out there. It wasn't just physically, though he was built like a f-ing tree to compliment it all. He was a good person in the end. A gentleman, funny, he could see his hand past his own ego (most wrestlers couldn't), and pretty damn honest when it came down to it. He ended up doing the right thing.

Nope, not a flaw in the world to ruin his shining image.

*a man clears his throat and steps up, grinning*

"Uh, I don't think so."

Hey, dude, I'm trying to tell the story of an American icon here. Do you mind?

"Hell yeah, I mind."

*the narrator gets shoved aside, the handsome blonde man steps up*

"Hey, I'm Jack Swagger" the man flashes a sparkling smile "I'm John Cena's flaw."

And Jack Swagger was damn proud of it.

*Jack gets shoved aside to reveal a solemn looking man in a suit*

"As you may or may not know, you have clicked the link that has sent you spiraling into another world. A world where most of the men are gay, and they are all damn beautiful. A world where up can be down and the WWE is only half-planned out in a storyline…if it is the will of a young fanfiction writer. All you see here is pure fiction, but what if it is real? A world where the sky meets the earth, and hot men kissing each other on a stage only makes the crowd go wilder. You have clicked the link. You are now entering a world only known as as….the Slash-verse."

_Duh-duh!_

* * *

**AN**: No, seriously, the whole story isn't like this. This is just how I saw the beginning it in my head. And the Twilight Zone guy? He's serious, this is a different world from reality. Gay couples in the WWE are tolerated here for some reason, and can be accepted by the general public. Not everyone is gay, just people I note. The fights? Can be sorta-staged, but a lot of the time it comes down to taking a punch. If there's an unplanned match, it's just two guys beating the shit out of each other. So imagine it all only half-fake, without a lot of kayfabe. Let's just imagine all wives/girlfriends/kids just _gone_, 'kay?

This fic was inspired by MrsMollyMoo, I love you! If it wasn't for you, this fic wouldn't exist, becaue _you_ shed some light on the Cena/Swagger pairing. I can't thank you enough for this, 'cause otherwise I would have never gotten past the asshole that is Jack Swagger and seen his potential in fanfiction. Shout out!

**This story has a theme song, as most of my fics do. It's "Colorado Sunrise" by 3oh!3, and you can find the link to download it for free on my profile page**

**The link for the banners for the couples of this story are found on my profile page**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title**: He Thrusts His Fists Against the Posts and Still Insists He Sees the Ghosts  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Character changes, slash, wrestling violence. Mentioned drug use.

**(AN:** Yes, I am changing all that is Jack Swagger, and I'm only a little sorry. It's just little things, and I like him better this way. I just like this couple, and sense this is fiction I want to change some things about this guy. Why? Cause he is kinda of a douche bag on the show. Behind the scenes? I dunno. I also don't know if Swagger uses steroids, maybe not…maybe so, I don't care. Let's make John Cena around 6'4'' and Jack around 6'3'', if only for the reason that John's too short for my liking and Jack is bigger than I thought he was.**)**

*_wordwordword_* = the announcements made by Jerry "the King" Lawler, Michael Cole, or Lillian Garcia

**

* * *

**

**2: Turning Over a New Leaf **

How could a guy like John Cena fall for a guy like Jack Swagger?

Well, it was over a period of time. Because everyone knew Jack Swagger was an ass, and Cena was one of them. In 2008, Swagger got hurt pretty badly during an ECW ladder match. The injuries he sustained to his knees put him out of the business for the rest of the year. This gave him some time to think his career over, his feelings, his total mindspace. Sure, he was the All-American American…but there were some things he had to change.

His first change came with a call from the Miz, and Mike had something shocking to say. He almost didn't answer it, because he was sitting on the edge of the bed resting his knees.

"_You look unhealthy_" Mike began, but Jack took it with a grain of salt since "the Miz" took his appearance a bit too far "_Dude, lay off the steroids…they're not good for you. Just a little bit, man…for your career? Cause it's not prominent right now…but at the rate you're going, it will be. Nitro is actually kinda scared you're gonna spontaneously combust on us. Do you catch what I'm saying?_"

Jack had been not a few seconds from telling Mike to go fuck himself when he glanced in the mirror. Shirtless, he could get a real look at his torso. He bit his lower lip, flexing up his forearm to swell his bicep. His eyes widened at the display, wondering when his shoulders had gotten so thick.

"Uh" Jack cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from the mirror "Ok, I can see where you're coming from. Maybe…just a bit."

So that was the end of any type of 'performance enhancer' for Jack Swagger. He ended up tweaking a few more aspects of his personality, thanks to some searches on LiveJournal and Google about himself. He decided to forgo his spandex, he had never really liked it much to begin with. It took the rest of 2008, but by the time the doctors had given him the go to wrestle again…Jack Swagger was a different man.

He toned down some, but kept his tan. Jack was actually amazed at the way his neck returned to normal in only a few months, giving his jaw the room it needed and thinning out his face. Now his grin didn't look so pasted on. He let his hair grow out a bit, it even started curling at the ends. And it would stay curly…until he applied gel and spiked it, giving him some of his old look back.

He could still lift weights like nobody's business, but the muscle distributed evenly over his body with the right work-out system (a new personal trainer showed him how to stay strong but loose some of his over-girth.) Bonus part of this: he got a helluva lot faster.

The All-American American was streamlined now, biatch.

Jack found himself standing in front of his mirror again a week before his big comeback, wondering what he should wear as his new outfit. He could do classic speedo and lace-up boots, but people might accuse him of copying every third guy in the roster. So he had to think of something different…something comfortable, but would be a stark contrast to his old/crazy black-purple-white spandex uniform. Representing Oklahoman pride was one thing, but spandex sucked.

An idea struck him, and he decided to run with it. Jack went over to his closet and threw it open, burying himself in the pile of clothes that awaited him inside.

Jack emerged with his new outfit: ripped jeans. He wiggled into them, finding them loose and pliant to his form. He did a few maneuvers around his room, even going so far as to flip himself off his own bed and skid on his legs.

Nothing, the pants held up.

"Well hell yeah" he drawled, standing before his mirror in triumph. He gave a pause at the words, licking his lips self-consciously. McMahon had told him to play on his lisp, to make it worse…make it a _thing_ for him. As if being strong and being able to take a hit coupled with his charisma wasn't enough? But anyway…maybe he could…

"I'm Jack Swagger" he stated, loosing the emphasis on his lisp and getting a good result "I'm the All-American American, bi-atch."

He chuckled at it, his whole title sounded foreign on his lips. His lisp was only prominent in the undercurrents of his words, and after a few more phrases he decided that Vince McMahon could fuck himself and that Jack Swagger wasn't all about the lisp anymore.

From now on, he was going to go for the fans (if he had any left.) It was all about winning matches and gaining allies now, getting more popularity points. Sure, at the moment he was stuck in _ECW_…but maybe, if he rubbed the right shoulders, he could bumped to _RAW_ in the next draft. That wasn't even four months from now, so he was sure he could do it.

Jack ran his eyes over his form, "Maybe sometimes I'll mix it up, wear a shirt. Just to keep them on their toes. Maybe a button-up…and I'll rip it off…oh yeah."

Today was the first day of the rest of his life, for real.

**3: Courageous **

First day back and he was nervous as hell, but Jack had to admit he looked damn good.

He was ready, bring it on!

He was facing Christian, which was fun…always fun to fight an ex. There would probably be some well-aimed punches, some attempted eye-gouging, some scratching, some biting…all out of spite just because Jack wasn't that in to him after a few weeks.

It wasn't his fault he wasn't in love with Christian, the man was a bit of a show-boat for no reason. He wasn't fun to be with. And besides…Jack was pretty sure his heart was aching for someone else.

But that wasn't the point of now…the point of now was to unveil his new self.

The area behind the 'runway' (an appropriate nickname) was dark, but he could just see the large crowd in the arena. He hadn't even gotten to the entrance when he caught site of someone where he should be, leaning against the wall there.

"Dude" oh God, it was The Miz "What's up? Damn, your lookin' good. I mean, you look a helluva lot better than you did. Your knees ok?"

"I'm cool" Jack replied, unsure what his friend's intention was "I went for a change."

"Lessened the lisp, that's cool too" Mike grinned at him "You think the fans will go for it?"

"They better, it's all I got" Jack returned the grin, flexing his bicep "See this? Natural."

Miz just kept grinning, pushing away from the wall and slapping him on the shoulder, "Ok, go for it. I wish you all the best and all that jazz. Christian? Maybe not so much, ya know?"

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but his theme music came on.

"Gotta go."

"Get gone."

**4: Chess Pieces **

Four months later…who knew?

The fans loved the new Jack Swagger. All the attitude, a little more approachable, and less of the crazy muscle tone. They loved less-arrogance-less-lisp thing, they had all caught on through YouTube that he had been exaggerating anyway. He was getting a few more appreciative looks and a few less glares. To tell the truth, he was living it up.

He even won the fucking ECW Championship belt the first month he was back! Hell yeah! Sure he fucking lost it to Christian -- the bastard, may he rot in Hell -- but he took it from Matt f-ing Hardy, and that was a big thing!

What could have made it better? When the Draft came around.

Miz and John got split up, Mike on _RAW_ and his partner on _Smackdown_. They argued for at least an hour about it, but Jack managed to get between them and told them straight out that they had to keep their relationship through this stupid Draft. It had broken up worse relationships and these best friends could easily crash and burn if they let it continue.

"That's what Vince wants, you guys. To get you all pissed, play you against each other. It's not like you even have the championship anymore. So get over it, ok?"

For some reason, they had listened.

Legacy had a little celebration party in Randy's room that they got on _RAW_, and John Cena did a little _You can't see me!_ dance down the hall when he found out he was staying on _RAW_ as well.

Oh man, everyone heard when the Hardy Boyz found out they were put on _Smackdown_. Even in their thirties, they sounded like teenagers while bitching back in forth. Matt accused Jeff of pissing off Vince McMahon, and then Jeff shot back with _The only thing I did was refuse to spread my legs on cue!_ and that just started a whole 'nother round.

And Swagger? Where was Swagger sent?

Why, nothing better than _RAW_, baby!

Oh man, Jack danced around his room for at least an hour to heavy metal. Nothing better than celebrating with some beer and a head-bang session, if you were single of course.

What was his first act on _RAW_?

Fuckin' falling in love with John Cena.

It didn't take a week before he fell head-over-barbells for the guy. He was so _cool_, it wasn't fair. John came right up to him in the locker room, complimented him on turning himself around and making a better name for himself, patted him on the shoulder, and left. Jack fell the moment he got within two feet of Cena.

Hooked like heroin, honey.

Oh fuck, if the man wasn't handsome. His very presence sucked you in and left you dizzy, it wasn't fair that he had left so fast. His voice…that low drawl, _hot damn_.

That was it, he had to have him. If he didn't get John Cena to fall in love with him, he would just die. Why?

Because Cena was addictive like that.

**5: Unknown Loyalty **

John Cena got thrown off guard, and maybe that's what's did it in for him.

Somehow, someway, John found himself in a match with the Big Show. Now, it was all kinda half-staged anyways, but it still freaked him the hell out every time he had to go up against one of his larger co-stars. Damn if Big Show wasn't huge and didn't give a fuck if he hurt his fellow wrestlers. The only thing that would have been worse was facing Mark Henry…those big guys didn't who they hurt!

Under contract, all wounds were your own.

So John went out there, all stiff-upper-lip marine and fighting his heart out. It lasted for a bit, and he got some good shots in. But Paul wasn't going to let him win this one, cause every slam and every hit was just a bit harder than was really necessary. And then Big Show caught his neck and slammed him in a Showstopper (Paul never really held back on his chokeslam's.)

John Cena, American icon, laid there dazed and wondering what fucking day it was. The lights were bright, the crowd no more deafening than encouraging. He could feel the burning pain at the base of his skull, his body warning him that he'd have a migraine to nurse later.

Big Show wasn't even trying, he got on all fours and put and arm over his torso. John wanted to move out of the pin, but first those fucking rafters had to quit spinning and making him dizzy.

Just when he was sure it was all over, Age Against The Machine assaulted his ears.

//God, please don't tell me that's just in my head.//

And then Paul was gone, pulled off him by his Godsend and beaten. John got his bearings together and got to his feet, wondering who the hell would come save him against _this_ opponent.

*_Swagger's_ _not letting up, he's feeding his heel to the Big Show_*

And that was the truth. _The_ Jack Swagger had jumped into the ring, saved him from a lose, and was now proceeding to kick his opponent in the head over and over…and over.

It was kinda hot.

Pushing those disturbing thoughts aside, Cena reached out and pulled Jack back away from his opponent. The blonde's grin was half-shy/half-flirty, but he backed off at the signal and got out of the ring.

The fight resumed, though not long before John somehow managed to beat the Big Show down. It must've been the blows to the head, because he managed to get a tap-out with his submission hold.

*_And the winner by tap-out…the WWE Champion…John Cena!*_

The familiar music of his own theme song filled the stadium, the fans went freakin' nuts.

But John was only watching one apparent fan, the one on the catwalk watching _him_.

Jack Swagger gave a polite clap, a flashy grin, and then was gone up the runway.

What the hell was that about?

**6: What Alcohol Can Do For You **

That moment started it…but Jack Daniels finished it.

It was all just by chance, a random fucking encounter in a random hotel in a random city somewhere in Maine. There were no house shows, so all the _RAW_ stars were stuck in one hotel. There was a party downstairs, but some of those guys were crazy so not everyone attended. Most of the Divas, though hateful in the ring, were having a semi-dignified get-together in one of the largest suites.

Jack Swagger? Stumbling down the hall, cursing Kofi Kingston for talking him into drinking all that rum (_It's coconut, 'mon, what's it gonna do?_) in that stupid Jamaican accent, and wondering why he hadn't listened to that voice in his head that told him over and over that he couldn't hold alcohol.

Somehow he actually stumbled into a very intimate embrace between one Randy Orton and one Cody Rhodes. Cody had flushed to his roots, and Randy had glared.

" 'is ok, 'is ok" Jack slurred, his lisp not helping him at this point (even as he fluttered his hands around for emphasis) "I'm not gonna tell…who I gonna tell? 'uh?"

Jack took a deep breath, making a big show of walking away from them with his palms up, "…'thorry."

Wow, that sounded wrong to his ears. Kinda gay-lispy…ech, that wasn't right.

So Jack Swagger eased himself along the wall away from them and (hopefully) toward his room, mouthing the word 'sorry' over and over and wondering if he could ever say that word again without feeling Randy's eyes burning into the back of his head.

John Cena? He was just chilling with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his own room. The door was cracked open, but that was no big deal. He was pretty drunk, but he knew once he wasn't lucid anymore he would have to shut it or else he stumble out and into a pool. He could see the headlines now: _Semi-Famous Wrestler Drowns In Own Stupidity (and Local Pool); Wins Darwin Award!_

Fans say: "_We're not surprised_. _We were waiting on it_."

Randy Orton was quoted this morning on Cena's death: "_Ha-ha…ha-ha…I win_. _Who can't see who now?_"

McMahon plans to sue. Who? Maybe Cena, we don't know, he's fuckin' crazy. If anyone can sue beyond the grave, it's '_that darn Vince_.'

John chuckled at his own silent joke, bottle to his lips.

Then the door crashed open, which caused a very unmanly cry to escape him. To make up for it, he stood and clenched his fists in an imitation of rage. A very drunk blonde ambled in like it was his own room, mouthing the word 'sorry' like he couldn't get it to settle right on his tongue.

"Swagger, what the hell?" John sat back down, glad it wasn't Dave or Randy spoiling for a drunken brawl "Ya scared me."

"Wait" Jack looked around "This…isn' my room?"

John gave him a hard look, "No…it's _mine_."

"Oh" Jack curled his lips around the word, spinning around to get a really good look at the room. Thanks to the rum, his balance was thrown off pretty badly. When he turned, his ankles got kinda tangled up…and…with no other words to describe it: he collapsed like a sack of grain to the floor.

John dug the heel of his palm into his eyes, stifling laughter. He settled for a heavy sigh, lips still curled. Jack Swagger was an amusing man, that was for sure. No one could deny that. Just one surprise after another with him…but he had proven himself star-worthy.

Elbows settled on his knees, scaring him so badly he jolted upright. John stared down at the blonde in confusion, for Jack had crawled over and settled himself between his legs. Jack just looked up at him, his jaw propped up with his fists and looking calmer than ever. Except for his blown pupils and the waft of rum about him, you would never think he was drunk.

Just crazy.

"While I'm here" Jack began, making an effort not to slur his words "We should hook up."

John physically looked around to see where reality had gone, "What?"

"I think you're extremely hot" Jack replied "And I…like you. I've had dreams, ya know?"

John just gaped like a Red Snapper, wondering just what the fuck was going on, "You're…you swing like that, man?"

"Not only do I swing that way, I play the whole damn game" Jack grinned, cocking his head to the side and trying for a seductive look "If you're interested…"

John was a little less confused and a little more turned on, "Is this one of those '_I'm hot, you're hot, let's be hot together_' things? 'Cause if you think I'm gonna boost your status, I won't hesitate to pop you in the mouth for real."

"It can be whatever type 'a thing you want" Jack whispered, dropping his hands to the man's thighs and leaning up. He caught that firm mouth for his own, closing his eyes and hoping he wouldn't get hit. A big part of him, the part that was drunk, didn't really give a fuck about the consequences. All it wanted was what he had been aching for, and that was a piece of John Cena.

John didn't push him away, and he took that as a sign to go. Jack pressed up harder, letting his tongue sneak out to taste the man. Sweet almost, but the Axe body spray on the man's skin coated his tongue to add it's own flavor. It was hot, damn it…it was more than hot. He wanted everything he could have and then some…but no matter how much alcohol he consumed, he would never force the man to do something he didn't want to do.

Pfft, like he could.

Jack pulled away after a minute of bliss, afraid to breathe even though his lungs burned. Was he going to get the shit beat out of him now? Maybe he'd just get yelled at and called a fag? The worst possible situation, the really calm: _Dude, I barely like you as a person, and if don't get out of my room I'm going to call security._ Calm letdowns were worse than physical assaults, trying not to hurt his feelings was worse than hurting him physically.

//Just punch me if you don't want it. Don't be the nice guy now, John, just fuckin' hit me in the face if you don't want this. I can take a punch, I can't take a stab to the heart.//

And could he sound like any more of a girl? Good thing it was just in his head.

John just sat there, licking his lower lip thoughtfully and wondering what to say.

"John…?"

Cena cleared his throat, scooting up farther in his seat until they were flush. Jack wasn't sure what this meant, and was afraid the alcohol was warping reality. On pure instinct, he tried to pull away, only to have a calloused palm curl around the back of his neck. He looked up into dark azure eyes, hoping that bottle of JD had softened Cena's motor skills enough so it wouldn't hurt when he hit.

John stared down into pretty blue eyes, wondering why he hadn't realized how hot Swagger was before all this. Before his knee injury, it had been pretty hard to look past all the muscle and the "_I'm Jack Swagger, bitch!_" attitude. But now, slimmed down and friendlier, John could admit to himself that he was attracted to this man. The _male_ part didn't freak him out nearly as much as he should have, but he wasn't a stranger to that side of the field. That kiss was good, a little bitter because of the alcohol…but addictive.

It's just…_damn_, he wanted it.

And be-damn anyone who said it was wrong.

"Ya know" John drawled, smiling down at the younger man "I always though that lisp was sexy."

Jack positively flushed at this, bringing a hand up to his lips in a self-conscious gesture he hadn't done since he was a kid. John brushed his hand away, replacing it with his mouth.

The lisp was sexy…as was the rest of him.

The rest wasn't history, but it was damn close.

**7: Reaping the Benefits of the New Leaf **

_Firm muscles beneath his fingertips, tan skin soft under his lips. Flaxen hair, big blue eyes widening with each rush of pleasure. A fumble for the lube, mutual breathless laughter and sweet caresses to soothe his bruised ego. Moans, strong thighs around his waist, tight-hot flesh giving way beneath his thrusts…a plump mouth on his, nipping, kissing, sucking…_

John drifted into consciousness gradually, groaning when he felt the all-to-familiar thumping in the base of his skull. Still half asleep, he licked at his dry lips and tried to relieve his cotton-mouth. It didn't take him more than a few seconds to realize he was draped around someone, a very warm _male_ someone.

John tightened his arm around the man's torso, getting a murmur and a wiggle for his efforts.

John's eyes fluttered open, although reluctantly. The curtains were pulled closed, but the sun was making a damn good effort to shine through. He was on the bed, naked, and spooned up behind none other than Jack Swagger. Flashes of the night came back to him, though sometimes a bit fuzzier than others. But he remembered the bulk of it, and it was all good.

Mmm, more than good, actually. The boy was flexible, he'd give him that. It wasn't a quick, rough fuck like most of his one-night stands…even with the alcohol in their systems. It had been intense, passionate…the way it really should be. What did that mean for them?

Jack moaned softly, wriggling back into the warmth along his back. He pried his eyes open, finding himself in a hotel room similar to his but not so much so. He looked around carefully, chasing the taste of stale rum out from under his tongue. Ok, so he was on a bed…naked, with a sheet barely covering his modesty. Someone was spooned up behind him, and their arm was around his waist. There was a cold bite in the middle of his shoulder blades, bringing him back to reality.

That felt like dogtags.

"John?"

"Yeah" came the rough reply in his ear, warm breath ruffling his hair.

Jack pulled away enough to roll onto his back, blinking at the other man. A smile curled the corners of his mouth up as he remembered how awesome it had been, more ardent that he could have ever daydreamed. John was propped up on his elbow, watching him back just as intently.

"That was awesome" the blonde cursed the scratch in his voice, he must've been loud last night.

John only nodded, making a small sound of agreement.

Jack suddenly felt self-conscious again, he reached down and seized the corner of the sheet. He pulled it up over his hips in an attempt to shield his nudity and maybe get back some of his rapidly leaking dignity, but an equally strong hand blanketed his. Blue eyes peered up at the other, pleading with him to let him keep some of his pride.

"John" Jack dropped his eyes at the last second, almost scared to meet him head on "If this was just a one-time thing…"

John shook his head, leaning over the other man and dropping a kiss on his forehead. The heartbreakingly tender gesture caught him off guard, and for once the All-American American was speechless.

"Let's try this, huh?" John curled his arm firmly around the other's waist, giving him a squeeze "You and me…maybe it won't be too bad. Maybe we can make this work."

Jack wanted to believe it, but there was a thread of doubt holding him back, "I'm not an experiment. If you don't really want this-"

"Shut up with that kinda crap" John poked him in the ribs, only half-teasing "I'm not gonna sing the chorus of '_I Think I Love You_', so don't pull that. I want it, I want you. You game?"

"Yeah" Jack replied without a second thought, snapping his teeth playfully when John tickled beneath his chin "I'm all for it."

"Good" John rolled over onto his back "Too fuckin' early for _Lifetime_ moments. I'm goin' back to sleep."

" 'Kay" Jack went to turn over, but drew in a sharp breath when his head twanged painfully "Sss, damn."

John cracked open an eye, "You okay? Did I hurt you?"

"Nah, that's fine" Jack buried his head in the pillow "My head, man."

John leaned the side of the bed, plunging his hand into the duffle bag waiting. With a little force and a conscious effort to ignore his own headache, he pulled out a water bottle and a bottle of Tylenol. He took two for himself, gulping down some of the lukewarm water to wash it down.

"Here, take these" John spoke a note softer, palming out two pills and offering them. Instead of taking them like a normal person, Jack turned on his side and grinned. The blonde seized his wrist, a spark of mischief shining in his eyes before they fluttered shut. He dipped his head and sealed his mouth around the small tablets, bringing them into his mouth and getting a good couple laps at tasty, calloused flesh.

John couldn't suppress a grunt of pleasure at the action, the sight was hot.

Jack pulled away, still smiling as he accepted a swig of water.

"Thanks" the blonde flipped over onto his stomach, settling himself down comfortably to try and snag a few more hours of sleep.

Cena glanced down at his interested cock, then at the man in his bed, "Yeah…this is gonna be interesting, if nothing else."

And that was all two people could really ask of each other in the end, so they were good to go.

_**The End  
**__**(Psyche! There's still a lot more. Go now, click!)**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Title**: He Thrusts His Fists Against the Posts and Still Insists He Sees the Ghosts  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Character changes, slash, wrestling violence. Serious OOC, note this. A wedge of lemon and a salt-rim of smut for this chapter.

**(AN:** If you hadn't noticed, this is a prompt story. But instead of each prompt being a different little ficlet, each prompt is just a different scene. I'm also not very good at fight scenes, I'm pretty sure I'm in the wrong genre with that flaw.**)**

**

* * *

****8: Damned If You Do **

They tried the sneaking around thing, and that didn't happen very well. Other wrestlers were always trying to call them on it, catch them at it, wanting to put it against them. It was kinda dumb after, seeing as how Cena already had 'enemies' and Swagger wasn't that popular to begin with.

Some were weird in the way they _wanted_ to see them having sex. Kelly Kelly, in point. They had been hanging out in the locker room, talking about nothing important at all, when she just bursts in with this huge grin for no reason.

"Oops! This isn't the girls…" Kelly trailed off, looking between them and frowning "Damn it! Mickie told me you guys were going at it in here!"

"Uh, no" they stated simply.

Kelly groaned in frustration, storming out of the locker room mumbling about how she got to see anything cool and no one ever let her have any fun.

So they came out to the world, all at once.

Of course, they had been content to let everyone just bitch about what they thought they knew and scratch their heads. It was the barest of rumors with the fans, and eventually Vince McMahon decided to take a chance on it. He corned the two on the issue, they didn't deny that they were seeing each other after hours, and Vince said…

"_Well, if you boys are gonna fuck, I might as well make some money off it. I guess the only question is…which way will the fans turn?_"

John and Jack stayed silent at that, exchanging a look that said _oh fuck_ and wondering just what was going to happen to them.

In the end, Vince gave him them the ultimatum. Either come out full on and do what they pleased with their relationship, or put so far under wraps it was destined to smother and die. Vince said he'd schedule a speaking session where either could go out and confirm or deny the accusations.

John pulled his lover aside and asked him straight out, "What do you wanna do?"

Honestly, Swagger didn't give a fuck, "You have the bigger fan base, what you do you want?"

So -again it is said- they came out to the world all at once.

John went out there on _WWE Superstars_, mic in hand, and proceeded to tell them that yes - he was with Jack Swagger. It stunned the crowd so bad it went silent, something that only happened once every ten years during a blue moon. For a whole 30 seconds, no one spoke. John seized the opportunity when it was presented. He may lose some fans, but this relationship was important to him.

"And if you have a problem, that's fine. I can disappear just as fast as I came on. But you have to ask yourself…my fans, his fans, all of you…" John slowly spun around, pointing out at the crowd and at the camera "Are that full of hate? Is America really still that stunted? I have _faith_ in the American people, _you _people, that you'll get over this and see that nothing's changed."

There was a low rumble, then the crowd cheered. John's brow creased, looking around wildly.

He shook off his disbelief, raising the mic to his mouth, "Really?"

The crowd cheered in confirmation, getting over their shock as well and not booing him.

Watching on the screen, Jack couldn't suppress the grin that split his face.

Beth Phoenix cleared her throat behind him, causing him to jump, "Damn, Swagger…he must _love_ you."

"I, uh…" Jack kept his eyes on the screen, the crowd reacting positively "I owe him. This was a big deal, and…I can't believe he did this for me."

"Ha!" Jeff was watching on a separate screen, pointing at it and leaning into his brother "John's got some _balls_, man! Pure steel on that guy!"

Matt scoffed, "I give it a couple weeks."

That didn't help Jack's confidence at all.

**9: Damned If You Don't**

It took the fans about one month before they came to terms with the new relationship, but once they realized Jack and John weren't going to rub it in their face or have their evil gay sex all over the ring…everyone was pretty ok with it. John Cena was still an American icon, and Jack Swagger was still the lovable jerk who fought like a cat and entertained them.

**AN: Forgive me, my timeline is screwed up, ignore it**

So the fans were pretty much cool, they were even called the Cena-Swagger online…that always made John snigger about how fangirls crushed names together to indicate couples.

Jack, currently, was making his way to the weight room in an arena in Idaho. He had a match later, but John wasn't even there tonight. He had his head down, scrolling through the song list on his MP3 for something that would pump him up. He was contemplating a Michael Jackson song when he heard it.

"You think you're such tough shit, don't ya?"

"Get the hell away from me, Copeland."

"What's wrong, _Codes_? Not so tough without your pimp here to back you up, huh?"

"I said, _get off_!"

Jack followed the sound, recognizing Cody's voice right away. He rounded the corner, wondering what the hell could be going on? What he saw pissed him off.

Little Cody Rhodes, pinned to the wall by a hand on his shoulder. Fuckin' Edge was right in his face, grinning like the jackal before his prey. Cody looked a little scared, but his mask was one of determination and annoyance.

"Come on, if you're so tough" Adam was just taunting him now, pressing close enough to make the younger man wriggle in discomfort "What do you think you can do against me?"

"Would you just back off already?" Cody was floundering now. Edge had always made him uncomfortable without the threat of getting the shit kicked out of him. He pushed him away and tried to get past, but Adam was quick to slam him back into the cement wall. Cody opened his mouth to yell at the other, but then found those fathomless eyes right in front of him. He nearly knocked his head against the wall in an attempt to back away, finding that there was no where for him to run.

"Adam, come on…"

Cody really wished he had Randy here with him, his lover could be intimidating.

"Hey!" Jack stuffed his headphones into his pocket, half-running over. He pushed Adam away, causing the other to stumble back a few feet.

Cody frowned, "Swagger?"

"He said back off, man" Jack stated, sneering at the other "No means no, Copeland."

"Why don't you just take your ass back where you came from" Edge gestured out with his chin "This doesn't involve you."

"Well now it does" Jack grabbed Cody and pushed him behind him, feeling almost protective over him "You got something to say? Trying to beat up on a kid?"

Adam looked him up and down, assessing him and his threat factor, "What do you think you're gonna accomplish here, Swagger?"

"For one?" Jack stepped up, keeping his voice low and his features cheerful "I'm gonna bust your face up so bad your fans won't recognize you."

Adam scoffed, calling his bluff, "At least I still have fans."

"Everyone knows who the All-American American is."

"Everyone knows who the All-American Whore is" Adam grinned at the man's wince "Yeah. Ever since you spread your legs for John Cena, that's all anyone ever sees you for. No matter how strong or fast you are, how good you make the fight look…you're still _just_ Cena's bitch. That's your career now, man."

"You know what makes you look pathetic?" Jack stepped it up, glaring at the man defiantly "When I go back to the hotel tonight, I'm getting laid for free."

Adam tensed at this, backing away, "Shut up, man."

"You'd think _Tina's Hotline_ would give you a discount after a few years, huh?" Jack kept at it, watching the other turn and walk away with a frustrated growl "Or maybe that nasty groupie bitch I saw all over you last month will still take your calls? Or maybe that pig of a wife can teach you something new?"

And then the bastard was gone, darting into another hallway.

Jack gave a laugh at this, "Jackass."

"They don't think that, you know."

Cody's voice brought him out of his tough reverie, he turned to face the younger man. The brunette was shifting his weight from one foot to the other nervously, almost like he was nervous.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked, the other nodded "What do you mean?"

"No one thinks of you like that, no one important anyway" Cody gave him a look, scratching the back of his neck "Uh, well…Legacy doesn't think of you like that."

Jack raised a brow.

"_I_ don't think of you like that."

Jack was a little taken back by this, but couldn't stop the smile that curled his lips, "Thanks, man."

"Why did you do that?" Cody look after where John had walked off "I mean, he's an ass…but I could have taken care of myself."

"Hey, lisps stick together, man" Jack teased him, punching him in the arm and getting a smile in return "Seriously? I couldn't just let him beat up on you, Rhodes. Where's the point in that? Bullies shouldn't win…_ever_. Period. A punk is a punk."

Cody nodded in agreement, the blonde offered his fist, "Pound it, Rhodes."

They bumped fists, and that was it.

Maybe Legacy wasn't so bad.

"Cody?"

Ted DiBiase Jr. had come around the corner, a confused look on his face when he saw his friend and Jack Swagger of all people. He paused there in the middle of the hall, looking between them.

"Uh, Codes, we gotta go" Ted thumbed behind him "Randy's got a fight soon, he wants us back in the locker room before it goes down."

"Right, yeah" Cody gave the blonde a nod, heading toward his teammate "Later, Jack."

"Later, man" Jack nodded back, wondering what Ted was going to say to Randy about this.

Oh, right, the work out!

//Damn, I can't keep getting sidetracked like that// Jack made his way down the hall, pulling out his MP3 once more //I'm gonna get fat at this rate.//

**-xXx-**

"He what?" Randy sneered "Fuckin' Copeland, I'll kick his ass."

"No, Randy, it's cool" Cody assured him quickly, glaring at his best friend for telling the story so crudely "Swagger played the knight in shining armor already, I'm fine."

"Still an ass" Randy relaxed a little, unclenching his fists "So what's Swagger's angle? Did Cena send him or something? If he thinks that his little boyfriend saving you is going to get me off the tail of the Championship, he's got another thing coming."

"I don't think it was like that, man" Cody began "I think he just did it…to be nice."

"Like that's possible" Ted scoffed, arms crossed and leaning against the wall "People aren't _just_ _nice _in this business. There's gotta be an alternative motive."

Randy gave the younger man a look, "Ted, take a breather, ok?"

"That's code for 'guard the door' again, isn't it?" Ted pushed away from the wall, shaking his head and throwing up his palms "Ok, ok, I get it. Here I go."

Ted left, making a big show of flipping the lock on the doorknob before shutting the door. Randy seemed unfurl a little, most of his mask falling.

"Babe, you have to tell me when people are fucking with you" Randy stated, walking up to brush his knuckles over his lover's cheek "You can't let them push you around just because you're young. If Edge's gonna start some shit, we're sure as hell gonna retaliate."

"It's nothing" Cody breathed, something warm washing through him when a kissed was dropped on his lips. He responded, but it was a brief exchange. They were like John and Jack in that aspect, they didn't go around flaunting their relationship (even everyone already knew, and if they didn't they just assumed.) It was rare to be together like this in an arena, but back at the hotel all bets were off.

It was something sweet, and it would get him through the rest of the show.

"I'll take care of this" Randy assured him "You don't need shit like that on you."

Cody knew he couldn't stop The Viper once he found a target, so he just sighed, "Alright, man…if that's what you need."

Randy cleared his throat, stepping away in an almost embarrassed gesture, "It sooths my ego, Cody, you know that. Fuckin' Jack Swagger steps in to save you?"

Cody felt his ears burned, "I'm twenty-four, damn it! He didn't _save_ me, he _backed me up_. The dude's intimidating when he needs to be…that's what I needed. No one's afraid of me."

Randy rolled his eyes at him, humor creeping back into his features, "Oh yeah, you're Big Bad Cody Rhodes, American Nightmare. No one would dare mess with you, 'cause you kick ass."

"Better believe it" Cody grumbled, narrowing his eyes at the older man "I'm part of Legacy, I'm a threat."

Randy suppressed a laugh, but nodded anyways.

But the next day when Edge showed up at the _Smackdown_ division with a black eye, no one said anything. Though John Morrison did laugh right at his face, dark eyes knowing.

"Better learn to keep your hands to yourself, jerk-off! Randy no-like when you touch his boy!"

**10: To Want Something Over the Other**

While the roster traveled around from arena to arena, hotels were a major staple in their lives. Hotel food, scratchy sheets no matter how good the quality of the room, the standard furniture, the noisy A/C, etc. But sometimes…when you ask real nice, bat your big blue eyes, and have the legendary Cena grin shining over your shoulder…you get a suite.

It baffled all their friends, but Jack and John always seemed to get a bigger room.

They shared a bed, so they should get a suite, right?

John was out getting a case of beer, so Swagger was left alone to his own devices. The TV got boring real quick, he didn't feel like dealing with anyone else, and he had already sated his belly. So Jack was walking around their suite, exploring every inch and wondering how long he'd have to be in this one. He was just about to do some sit-ups to some Andrew WK (_Party Hard_ was the shit) when he spotted it.

Said _it _was sitting there innocently enough, catching the light and showing off it's glory. The WWE logo positively _sparkled_ beneath the bright lights of the room, the words inscribed into it those of legends. Beautiful, laid out on the mantle in a place of honor. Pure treated leather and pleated metal, curved so it could mold to the shape of the human body. A symbol of accomplishment, of hope to some and hopelessness to others. Much coveted and beloved, to the point of hate even.

The WWE Championship belt.

Damn, he wanted it.

Jack licked his lips, glancing at the door before moving toward it. The belt was gorgeous…not that his hadn't been. But the ECW belt had been dark, almost like a an evil title (ok, that sounded stupid, bit if you'd seen the belt you'd know what he meant.) This one was bright, representing all the WWE, this thing fucking _sparkled_ in a way his never did.

So Jack said fuck it and walked up, reaching out to touch the belt. He lowered it from the mantle, eyes alight as he peered down at it. He ran his thumbs over the rough surface, savoring the weight of it cradled between his palms. This was the ultimate win, the ultimate goal. People thought these things were just assigned to them, but no…this was hard work. At the end of the match, it was up to you to pin your opponent…to dominate them.

Yes, you could get set up for a championship match…but it was up to you to win.

There was no faking _this_ title…something stupid like the Diva Title, yes, that was assigned. The girls were mostly there for show, and the ones who could do serious damage (Mickie, Beth, etc) weren't given the credit they deserved.

But not the WWE Championship.

"Havin' fun?"

John must have been a ninja in another life, cause Swagger all but fell over when he spoke.

"John" Jack turned to him, offering a smile as he shifted his grip on the belt "Just admiring the work of the great John Cena. The Champ, The Doctor of Thuganomics, The Chain Gang Commander."

"Don't mess with me about my names" John pointed at him, cocking his head in a pointed manner. After he thought he got his point across, he threw the keys on the table. He kneeled in front of the mini-fridge with a grunt, opening up the door to start throwing the beers in.

Jack dropped his eyes to the belt, mind whirring.

"Besides, you're the young ones now" John cracked open the pack, putting them in one at a time "The Face of The Franchise, the 21st Century Superstar…The Fucking Wrestling Prodigy."

"…The All-American American…it's more than I thought I'd get there for a while."

John glanced over his shoulder, a cocky grin on his face, "What's wrong, Swagger? You jealous of my awesome title when you lost yours to that fuck-head Christian?"

"He was being a jealous bitch, I dumped him for being an arrogant jackass and became who I was" Jack sent his lover a narrowed look "And if you remember, old man, I won the ECW Championship just _four_ months after I came onto the scene.

"You were a baby" John smiled fondly, ducking his head as he remembered watching the match in his own hotel room "The look on Matt Hardy's face…that was amazing. I'd never heard The Hardy Boyz so pissed before…Matt screamed for miles."

John clicked his tongue, grin growing, "_Priceless_."

"I'm glad I could provide you with some amusement" Jack held up the belt, sizing it up to where it would hang on his lover's hips "John…if I asked you to do something for me, would you?"

John's brow creased, "Is it a fun thing?"

//I bet he thinks I'm going to ask him to throw a match for me// the blonde shook his head in amusement, lips twitching //Oh sweetheart, I'd never do that. You should know better.//

"It's a naked thing."

John stood up immediately, nudging the door closed with his foot before holding out his arms. The grin he had on almost split his face, he was ready for this.

"I can get behind that type of thing" John stated "Whatever you want to do, I'm yours."

Jack ran his eyes over his lover, "Strip."

John complied, starting with his hat and working his way down. He shucked off his shirt, armbands, and belt. Jack circled around his boyfriend, still holding the championship belt in his hands. All that thick muscle was revealed to his eyes, cut to perfection by hours of training. Wrestling had more than one perk…more gorgeous men than you could gobble down.

Ones that were younger than Jack, prettier, more handsome, whatever. Funnier, kinder, more polite, the roster came in all varieties. John Cena could have any person he wanted, half the planet was already bowing down to him. _Anyone_, but John chose him.

"Whatever I did to deserve this, it must've been hella good" Jack spoke into his lover's ear, enjoying the shiver that went through his lover's beefy shoulders. He thumbed the line of his jean shorts, the material at the waist rough beneath the pads of his fingers. John undid his fly, letting his cut-offs pool at his ankles. Jack grinned and flicked the band of those dark boxer-briefs, getting a grunt and a hip-wiggle.

"All of it, John."

The older man complied, underwear down his legs as well.

Jack's breath was coming a bit deeper now, cock already fully hard inside his jeans. He extended his arms past the man's waist, curling the belt so it rode high on his stomach. He made sure the studded metal didn't brush any sensitive skin, but he did allow the back of his hands to slide along the man's sides. Jack snapped the belt tight, making sure it wasn't going anywhere. He gave a rough yank with the last snap, gaining a moan when John's bare ass grinded back into his jeans.

Jack maneuvered John to the right, putting him right in front of the closet mirror. He grinned at his lover from over his shoulder, noting that both sets of eyes in the reflective surface were already blown with lust. John's length was filled and proud, showing just what the implication of being with Swagger did to him. The belt caught the light brilliantly, standing out against his sun-kissed skin.

"Look at you, The Champ" Jack dropped a lasting, suckling kiss to the man's neck "My Champ."

Blue eyes caught John, that tempting mouth still pressed to his skin, "You wanna fuck while I'm wearing this? That's kinky, even for you Jack. This thing against your skin-"

"Do you know how long I've been fantasizing about this? I've thought about it from every angle" Jack's voice was rough now, transparently turned on while lost in his daydreams "I've thought of me on my back, you pounding into me…but you'd lose control, shred my stomach with that thing. Mmm, how 'bout you in a chair? Oh yes, that was my favorite one. You sitting there, the belt on your waist…I'd straddle you, ride you hard until we both came seeing stars. But that can't happen with the belt, you know how much I love to rub up against you when I've got you inside me."

John was panting now, resisting the urge to turn and throw his lover down and fuck him right there.

"I've even thought about fucking your tight ass, having you writhing beneath me with your title on display…" Jack let his lips trail along the thick line of his lover's shoulder, eyes still connected with his in the mirror "But you're the Champ here, babe, so you get top."

John dropped his head, groaning, "Jack, sweetheart, yer killin' me!"

"Go lay down, close your eyes."

John complied at this, eagerly strolling over to the huge bed. He made a show of covering his eyes, then fell back onto the bed with a plop. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, letting Jack take whatever he wanted form him. The belt was a constant reminder on his waist, high up enough to leave everything bear from his navel down. The sheets were cool beneath him, he let his palms slide over the material to ease the wait. He heard some shuffling, the quiet ruffle of clothes being shed. His sex throbbed at the mental image his mind painted for him, imagining the deliciousness that was Jack Swagger bare and stalking him.

Ruffled pale gold tresses, dark cornflower eyes raking over him…

Jack settled over him, warm skin and hard muscle straddling his waist. A sure hand slid over his hard cock to put on the condom, pulling an embarrassing sound from him.

"Open your eyes."

No sooner did John open his eyes did Jack slide down onto his sheathed cock. John watched hungrily as his lover took him all at once, balanced over him. The heat that came with this act always took him by surprise, but it was no less perfect. He ran his palms over lean thighs, downy hair tickling his skin, drinking in the way Jack's eye lashes fluttered and how he threw his head back.

Damn, John was big. He was still kind of loose from last night, but even with the lubed condom there was some burn. It was glorious, though…John filled him perfectly, brushing his prostate dead on and shooting electricity through his body.

Jack exhaled his lover's name breathily, the older man smirking at this, "Oh fuck yes…no one's taken me as good as you do, baby. _Fuck_…no one, Jack."

"Ain't easy" Jack drawled, rocking down on the hard length inside him "Feel so good there, Jay."

"Love being here."

Jack dipped down, swiping a burning trail up along the man's chest with his tongue. He bit down just below his collarbone, taking pleasure as the muscle and flesh gave way beneath his teeth. The icy cool of the belt bit into his belly, but he ignored it in favor of one taste of skin. He pulled back with a grin, ready to give John his treat while he still had it.

It was a rough fuck, that was for sure. There was nothing tender in their actions, the only silent rule was to keep the belt from tearing into anything. Jack gave what he promised, an intense ride. The pace was fast, almost brutal, and all John could do was hang on for the ride. He counter thrust to each downward grind, making the other shudder on his cock. Sweat broke out on their skin, hands grasped at each other and along the sheet, moans of pleasure echoing around them.

Jack clenched hard around him, causing the older man to clench his fist and pound it into the headboard. It banged against the wall loudly, almost cracking the paint.

Above them, the Miz was putting a pillow over his head, growling and wondering why Swagger decided to get kinky the afternoon he had a hangover. This was some fuckin' a torture.

Triple H (poor Hunter) was in the room beneath them, scrubbing his face and wondering why he had to listen to this crap. He had paid his dues to the WWE, right? He should be getting some fuckin' hazard pay or something…maybe a check for his therapy bills.

Poor Kofi and Evan Bourne on either side of them were listening to the moans in surround-sound clarity, both scrambling around for their keys and jackets before running out. They ran out into the hall, nearly colliding with each other to get to the stairs and away.

Across the hall, Beth Phoenix cracked open her door. She peered around, then gestured to Rosa (hiding behind the door) that it was all clear. They crept out of the room and across the hall, crouching down outside the Swagger-Cena suite and putting their ears to the door. Grins split their faces.

"Shit, baby, gonna come" John muttered through clenched teeth, almost afraid to breathe.

Jack moaned happily at the words, "Give it to me baby, I want it. Come on."

With a bit off groan of completion, the tight pressure in John's gut exploded into a thousand sparks that shot through every inch of him. Jack followed soon after, peering down at the man he loved and that damn belt. Damn, that belt was hot on John…he had jerked off in the shower so many times with this particular fantasy in mind. And now…real life, heat, Technicolor, full-on gold-against-skin.

Jack came, vision going a little white at the edges.

There was a long moment where they savored their post-orgasmic haze, panting but otherwise unmoving. Slowly, Jack eased himself off his lover. The blonde collapsed on the opposite side of the splintered headboard, stretching out along the rest of the bed with a satisfied hum. John was panting harshly, turning his head and looking his debauched lover over.

Jack was watching him from beneath lowered lashes, lust sated. His skin was slick, his stomach stained with the evidence of their passion. He looked fuckin' gorgeous.

John slid the full condom off his cock, hissing at the over stimulus before tying it off and throwing it in the trash can. He settled back into the mattress, sated as well. John reached out, running his hand down the muscular curve of his lover's thigh.

Jack's eyes drifted shut, another soft exhale slipping from between his lips.

"My kinky minx" John rolled a little, dropping a kiss into damp blonde tresses "You have anymore fantasies you want to tell me about?"

One blue eyes cracked open, "Not that I can think of…next time I'm ringing one out, I'll tell ya."

John laughed a bit, falling back onto the sheet, "You think I'm gonna leave you alone long enough for something like that? Wouldn't wanna waste a perfectly good wood."

"Guh" Jack flipped onto his stomach, ready for a nap "When I wake up, I expect there to be food here somewhere. Chinese."

"Yes, 'O Mighty Wrestling Prodigy" John teased, reluctantly sitting up. He reached down to undo his belt, but paused when he got a good look.

"Damn it, Swagger!"

"…wha' ?"

"You jizzed on my Championship belt!"

Outside, two high-pitched giggles could be heard.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title**: He Thrusts His Fists Against the Posts and Still Insists He Sees the Ghosts  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Character changes, slash, wrestling violence. Serious OOC, note this.

**(AN: **This is my response to seeing a question on the internet saying "Do you think Jack Swagger is just like a young Kurt Angle?" Yes, Swagger is an ass, but Kurt Angle was totally horrible to watch. I remember when he first came out. So here it is. And for some reason the "Oogie Boogie's Song" kept playing in my head as I was writing. Weird. Also, no referee for this match. Does that happen? I dunno, I've never seen it. But I want a real match, and the referee would just get in the way. I told you this was like Wrestling AU. Plus, I forgot to write one in and I'm lazy.**)**

**

* * *

**

**11: Who Roam Throughout the World Seeking the Ruin of Souls. **

The WWE got a small jolt to it's system, not all were happy with how things were playing out.

A remix of "Citizen Soldiers" played on the screen, along with a montage of someone RAW hadn't seen in a long time. Kurt Angle came down the catwalk, getting a bout of 'boos' which he just grinned at. He came out in that American spandex uniform, bald, bulging, riddled with steroids, and with that fucking attitude that pissed everyone off. Maybe not as much so as Chris Jericho, but enough to get him booed.

There was a table set up right at the end of the catwalk, not a foot in front of the ring. It had a contract sitting there on it, along with a pen. It wasn't a regular table, this thing was wood with a steel rim. It wouldn't collapse so easily, not like the others would.

Angle walked around it, heading up the stairs. He carried a mic and a grin, making his way to the middle of the ring. He looked around, a brief sneer of disgust marring his face before he schooled it into an easy expression of smugness.

"For those of you who don't know, I'm Kurt Angle. The Champion, the All-American Dream" Kurt's eyes flashed darkly "The first and original All-American American."

He shook himself, strolling around the rectangle of the ring, "I've been gone for some time now. I've decided to dedicate my time to the _real_ wrestling world, you may have seen me on a little show called TNT Impact. And what happens when I leave? The poser-wave comes in. I almost feel like I should apologize."

The wrestler scoffed, "_Almost_."

*_What is Kurt Angle doing? Is he trying to stir up something?*  
_*_I'm not sure he's even aloud in here._*

"At the start of this year, I saw a star rise in ECW" Kurt continued, gesturing a bit "A mere kid calling him 'Jack Swagger', and the 'All-American American'. I sat back and watched as he won the ECW title in only four months after his debut."

Kurt clicked his tongue, shaking his head, "Four months…impressive, isn't it? He reminds me a little of…well, a young me, you'd say."

*_You don't think he's going to try to recruit Jack Swagger, do you?_*  
*_I don't know, Mike. Angle always has an ulterior motive.*_

Another type of look came over his face, "At first, I was content to let him go. But even with the title…I saw him change. After he got injured, he became less of what he should be. This man - this _kid_- conformed to you people. He lost what made him great, and became "the good guy" for you. But he still called himself _The All-American American_. Now this…this didn't sit right with me."

*_Oh no, this isn't good._*  
*_What's Angle trying to pull?_*

Kurt shook his finger in a 'no-no' way, staring right into the camera, "That doesn't sit right with me, Jack."

The wrestler continued to walk at a leisurely pace, "And now this little fling with John Cena. You can't get farther from true wrestling roots than with Cena. I thought Jack Swagger was a true athlete, discarding the rules as I did and showing what a true man could do. This is no longer the case, and I must admit…I'm displeased with it."

*_He's displeased? Who does the hell does he think he is?_*  
*_Technically he's been around a helluva lot longer than Swagger._*  
*_Shut up, Michael._*

"I, Kurt Angle, am now discrediting 'Thack 'thwagger."

_*Oh, that's cute with the lisp.*  
__*Don't spill your sarcasm on the table, Jerry.*  
_*_I've never even heard of someone doing this._*

"I am the American Dream" Kurt's voice rose "I am a true athlete, a true contender. I am the face of this industry, one I have carried on my shoulders only to be tossed aside like trash! I am all that wrestling means! And I…am the first and only All-American American."

*_Oh man, he shouldn't say stuff like that_.*  
*_I'll give Kurt Angle this…he sure can turn a crowd._*

This was true, because the crowd was booing louder now.

"I declare Jack Swagger nothing more than a filthy poser!" Kurt shouted, pointing at the catwalk "I declare him nothing more than Cena's _bitch_."

The crowd roared at this, mostly negative.

_*I wonder how Cena feels about this little speech.*  
__*Cena? What about Swagger? He's gotta be pissed.*_

Angle paused, looking as if he were waiting for either of said men to come out. When they didn't, he just grinned in triumph.

"I'll take that as a confirmation."

*_He's just asking for a gut wrench bomb, Mike, he is._*  
*_I think Angle's got more in mind_.*

"As you may have noticed, there's a little contract sitting there on that table" Kurt threw his chin at the table in a pointed way "Now, as you may know, I am not exactly under Vince McMahon's employ anymore. So this is an unscheduled event, something he didn't find out about until it was too late. It also may not be known, but Vince tends to coddle his wrestlers. So…those papers? Those are directly from the every-lovely Stephanie McMahon-Levesque. I'm sure ol' Vince and Triple H don't care."

He took this moment to give a little laugh.

*_Angle's_ _lost_ _it_.*  
*_Amen_.*

"But that's neither here nor there" Angle cleared his throat, continuing solemnly "That is a contract that states the name 'Jack Swagger' and the title of 'The All-American American' are put to forfeit. I demand -- no -- I _command_ that he come out here right now, sign this contract, and become nothing more than Jake Hager again."

The crowd didn't seem to like this at all.

*_Become Jake Hager?_*  
*_His fans wouldn't stand for it._*

"And if he decides to put up a fight about it, then I challenge him to fight me" Angle thumbed at himself, then gestured outward sharply "But not just any kind of match, this one is new for the fans. No referee, no count-outs. I'm talking about an Unsanctioned/Last Man Standing match. It's do or die, kid."

Angle dropped the mic to the side, an expectant look aimed at the entrance.

*_What was that?_*  
*_Kurt Angle just demanded -- I'm sorry -- commanded that Jack Swagger come out here and forfeit his name. His name, man, everything he's worked for!_*  
*_Can he do that?_*  
*_I don't know, but he just did. He's Kurt Angle, I don't think he cares._*  
_*There has to be a referee.*  
__*Well, Mike, there are some unsanctioned matches where a wrestler can request no referee. Angle must've planned this out further than we thought, because otherwise Vince would have stopped this.*_

Age Against the Machine played suddenly, the montage of none other than Jack Swagger coming on the big screen. Kurt Angle didn't seem surprised, his smug grin just stayed on his ugly face.

Jack strolled out, a look of ire on his face. Shirtless, black armlets on his wrists, faint fingerprint bruises peeking out of his worn, ripped jeans…the crowd roared for him. He didn't do his pyro, nor his signature push-up, not even his little half-salute to the crowd with a wink as a tribute to his lover.

No…he just walked down the way, eyes only for Angle. The lack of grin and laughter and general show-offy-ness made the crowd just that much wilder, they knew how pissed off the man was.

*_Swagger looks displeased as well_.*  
*_Swagger is pissed. I've never seen that look on his face before._*

"There you are, _Jake_" Kurt teased, eyes bright "Now that I smoked you out…why don't you go ahead and sign that?"

Jack just stared, making his way closer to the ring.

"Along the dotted line there, sweetheart" Kurt nodded at the contract, needling the blonde.

Jack didn't spare the table a glance, just continued on until he was climbing the steps to get into the ring. He swung his leg through the second and third rope gap, bending over briefly to get through before taking an offensive stand. He kept his fists curled at his sides, lips pursed.

*_Swagger's just staring him down._*  
*_This can't end well._*

"Down there, pretty boy" Kurt kept speaking into the mic, pointing down at the table "I'm not joking about this. Get. Down. There. And give me your name."

"My name's mine" Jack stated firmly.

"You're not worthy of it" Angle spat.

Jack couldn't stop himself. He threw a punch, catching the man off-guard and in the cheek. Kurt didn't stumble, but it whipped his head to the side.

*_Swagger struck first!_*

The mic dropped, it was on.

The older man charged him, catching him around the waist and taking him down. Two punches fell down into Jack's face before he could register what they were, but he managed to block them with his forearm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack hissed, anger lacing with his blood "Is this some fucked up storyline no one clued me into?"

"This is you versus me" Angle spat, digging his knee into the blonde's ribs and making him cough "This is a real fight. I'm gonna make you bleed, kid."

Oh shit.

"Yer crazy!"

Jack shoved him off, managing to get to his feet. Ok, a real fight. Instead of pulling his hits, this was full-on. Ok, yeah, he could do this. This is how he started out, right? Some of his moves…well, he'd just have to tweak them enough.

They went at it, exchanging punches and blocks. Jack was faster than he used to and Angle was slower, he had the advantage right away. Jack found himself seized by the wrist and tossed into the ropes, only to come back and get an uppercut to the jaw. Jack didn't like the taste of his own blood in his mouth, so he countered. Kurt swung him into the ropes again, so he took the older man down with an Lariat takedown. Angle hit the mat hard, but the blonde wasn't letting up. Jack gave him an elbow drop, hitting him right between his shoulder blades.

Kurt turned over, seizing him by the head and flipping him all the way over. Jack hit the mat with a grunt, finding his leg and neck seized in an attempt to ankle-lock him. He kicked out with a bit of struggle, managing to drive his knee into the older man's temple. Angle pulled away and got to his feet, but only delivered a diving stomp to his chest.

Jack coughed and rolled away, managing to get to the ropes. He got to his feet, not leaving his back to his opponent. Angle charged him, but Jack was having none of that, and gave him a serious sole kick to the chest. Even as thick and steroid-riddled as the man was, Angle did bend over and clutch at his chest. He seized the bald head and rammed his knee into the man's face, feeling something split beneath his attack.

Kurt Angle wanted real, he'd get real.

Jack got some real of his own. The knee to his face only pissed him off more, the other shot up and delivered a kick to his ribs. Jack took some more kicks to his body, none of them pulled. He dodged, but Kurt seized a handful of his hair and smacked his head off the black turnbuckles. The Oklahoman's head spun, but he managed to lodge his elbow back into the older man's gut. Jack stumbled back when he was released, blinking as he tried to clear the spots from his vision. He found himself thrown into the ropes…getting a clothesline to the chin before he could think straight.

Flat on his back in the ring, Jack really hoped those lights blinding him were the stage lights and not some coma induced hallucination. God, could the crowd get louder? Guh, ow.

*_Swagger's down with a clothesline to the chin! Damn, there's no punches pulled here tonight._*  
*_Oh man, I think Angle's setting up for the…oh he is!_*

Jack felt hands on his ankle, and knew right then he had to get to the ropes. He twisted around, reaching for the red salvation, but Angle was standing and had the advantage. He dragged the younger man out into the middle of the ring, curling his hand and forearm around his ankle. He dropped to his knees, twisting the man's leg around and applying harsh pressure to the joint.

Jack cried out as his entire leg was jolted, pain shooting up all the way to his bruised ribs. He nearly fuckin' _clawed_ at the mat to attempt to get closer to the ropes.

*_Swagger's trying to get away, but Angle's got him locked tight!_*

"That's it, bitch" Kurt was laughing, fucking _laughing_ at him (even though his mouth was bleeding) "Call out for Cena, see if he comes. Show the world you're his crying, pathetic bitch and nothing else. Scream for him! Every sound you make gets you farther from your fans, and closer to the truth."

Jack knew then that even if he reached the ropes, he wouldn't let go. This was unsanctioned.

"You are such a self-conceived jackass! You're full of shit, man!" Jack was biting back any groans of pain, though his face was tight with it. He started looking around, judging the distance from all four sides of the ring. He was dead in the middle, literally.

Jack pounded his fist in frustration on the mat, glaring at the referee and fucking daring him to try and call that a tap-out, "This is bullshit!"

*_Swagger seems frustrated and in pain_.*  
*_As he has every right to be. Kurt Angle's demanded his title and his name, not to mention his ankle looks ready to snap in that lock.*_

//They don't know the half to it// Jack bit down onto his lower lip, the pressure on his entire ankle so intense he wouldn't be surprised if it did shatter. He pressed his forehead to the mat, panting harshly now. His heart was beating a mile a minute, but he knew he had to get out of this. He wasn't giving up his name, and this whole '_Cena's bitch_' thing was getting really old.

Jack Swagger was going to show the world he was no man's bitch.

He built up his strength, taking a few heavy breaths and blocking out the pain in his ankle. He was an athlete as well, he still had most of the raw strength that came with his body-building and steroid use a year ago. He may have slimmed down a few half-dozen pounds, but that didn't make him weak.

Ok, Angle was holding his right foot so…

Just when Angle was sure he had him, Jack swung around. He put all his weight into a swing-kick with his left leg, using his elbow as a pivot point and a balance. He caught Angle's neck with the crook of his knee, clamping down on his windpipe. Angle acted predictably, releasing his ankle to regain his breath.

Jack stood, getting a roar from the crowd. He couldn't afford any of his usual dramatics, but he did smirk just before he set Angle up for his Red, White, and Blue Thunder Bomb. He didn't hold back, he took that man and he slammed him.

*_It's the RWB Thunder Bomb!_*  
*_Swagger is not taking any chances on letting Angle back up!_*

The older man stayed down after he got slammed, groaning faintly. Well thank God. Jack rolled him over with his foot, making sure press down hard on his windpipe for a few moments. Anger was pumping fast and hard through his veins, making him wish he could do more.

"Cena's bitch, huh?" Jack grumbled, a plan half-forming in his head "I'll show you."

Jack turned toward the crowd, face devoid of emotion. Suddenly, he stomped on the mat and held his palm up over his head.

*_Well look at that_!*  
*_It looks like…Swagger's had enough!_*  
*_Do you think Cena'd like this?_*  
*_Uh, Mike, I don't think there are any rules to this fight._*

Just as Jack realized his lover might not appreciate him using his move, the music went off.

_Duh-dun-dun-duh! Duh-dun-dun-duh! Duh-dun-dun-duh!_

_Your time is up, my time is now, you can't see me, my time is now!_

Oh shit, John must be pissed.

*_John Cena is in the house!_*  
*_What's…what's he got in his hand?_*

John did come out, one hand curled around a mic and the other wrapped around the back of a lawn chair. Jack slowly lowered his hand, watching in confusion as his boyfriend strolled down the catwalk to his own theme music. John just dragged the chair behind him, spinning it around and setting it up not six feet from the table. He sat down, one arm slung over the back and legs carelessly spread in a thug posture. He brought the mic to his lips, which were curled in a smile.

"Don't stop on my account, Jack" John gave a nod and a flutter of his hand "I just wanted a better view. By all means…continue."

The crowd roared in approval.

*_Cena's given his approval?!_*  
*_I think we're about to see the Five-Knuckle Shuffle whether it's him or not._*

Jack looked down at his twitching opponent, knowing this would be fitting. But he had only seen John do the move on-screen like everyone else and a few times during training. He recalled it perfectly, but he was a little nervous. Oh well, John was watching him now (as well as the audience) so he couldn't pussy out now.

Again, he stomped and raised his hand. Fans went nuts, it was weird. Jack turned toward Angle, crouching down easier on his ribs. With a barely suppressed grin, he waved his hand in front of his face in a '_You can't see me_' way that made his adrenaline pound. Angle just barely had his eyes open in slits, he hoped he was seeing it. The muscle in his cheeks twitched, the older man frowned…yep, he could see him.

Oh, this was _fun_.

*_Angle can't see Swagger!_*  
*_This is amazing!_*

Jack straightened, deciding now or never. He threw himself into the ropes, using the momentum as Cena did. He teetered just over his opponent, giving a salute to the crowd, then swung his clenched left fist down into Angle's face. Sharp pain shot through his knuckles, but Jack ignored it.

The older man jolted at the impact, flipping over onto his back and gasping. It had hit mouth and nose at the same time, probably broke something. The crowd was loosing it, happy as hell for some reason. Seeing a serious no-rules fight had tapped into their primal urges, and they got their satisfaction as both wrestlers shed blood on the white ring.

Jack stood carefully, keeping his left hand limp now that it was radiating pain. He walked over to where his lover was sitting, cocking his head at him.

"That…was pretty cool" John spoke into the mic, grinning full-on now.

Jack groaned and rolled his eyes, "I swear."

"What did you guys think?" John gestured to the crowd, still spread out on the chair "By round of applause, how do you feel?!"

The crowd nearly deafened themselves, probably rawing their throats for the next morning with how hard they screamed. Jack ducked his head a little, wiping his bloody nose and lip across his forearm to leave streaks of crimson behind. This was ridiculous, Vince must've been going crazy. Jack stepped forward to get out of the ring, but his lover's wide-eyed look stopped him.

Jack opened his mouth to question this, but found out soon enough.

A thick arm shot out over his shoulder, he gasped hoarsely when it curled around his neck.

*_Kurt Angle's up!_*  
*_If he wasn't displeased before, he sure as hell is now!_*

Jack tried to fight, but he was caught in a sleeper hold before he could stop it. Angle was loaded to the gills with muscle, and that made it that much worse. Angle curled his right hand over his shoulder, tightening his hold that much more, and his left fisted in blonde hair to press him into the hold further.

Jack was gasping more now, eyes watering as he was mercilessly choked. He'd been in a lot of sleeper holds, but most had been to get him to tap out. This was made to seriously crush his windpipe. He felt his trachea give way, effectively cutting off his air supply. He caught John's gaze, the man was ready to jump into the ring and stop this.

"That's it, let him see how pathetic you are" Angle hissed into his ear "Show the world."

Jack shook his head, waving his hand in a cutting motion to stop him.

*_Swagger's telling Cena not to interfere._*  
*_I don't see why, Cena looks like his only chance at this point._*  
*_He's a big boy, Jerry, he can take care of himself._*

His lover didn't sit back down in the chair, but didn't make a move to advance. He hoped it wouldn't be his undoing, for he could feel his dwindled strength slipping away from him. He had to do something quickly or he was going to pass out right here at Kurt Angle's feet, and who the hell wanted that?

*_Swagger's fading fast. I bet Cena's lookin' really good right now._*  
*_Swagger's not down to count._*

Jack put both hands over the bulging forearm, shifting his weight back into the other older man. Jack threw the bastard right over his shoulders, effectively breaking the hold. But Angle was a little disorientated, and Jack was fast. So when Angle tried to come up and spear him at an angle, Swagger side-stepped him. Kurt shot past him, breaking the momentum at the middle of the ring. He slowly turned around, glaring at the blonde with those fierce eyes.

Jack stood his ground, raising his chin in defiance.

John was all but twitching behind him, but stayed still.

*_Swagger broke the hold!_*  
*_But Angle looks deadly, he's ready to break this young man._*

There wasn't much of a pause, Kurt Angle charged him in a spear.

Jack acted on pure instinct, diving away at the very last possible second and getting behind the man. The ropes should have stopped him, but Jack had no more mercy in him at this point. He used the momentum and acted in seconds, grabbing the man's ankle and shoving him right over the top rope.

*_Angle's gone over the rope!_*

Kurt Angle fuckin' _flew_ over the edge, hitting the table with such force that it collapsed under his 200+ weight. It splintered and broke in half, the man out cold before he hit the floor.

*_Angle is down for good now._*  
*_Did Swagger really just put him through the table?_*  
*_Remember Mike, no rules on this one._*

There was no referee to count-out, but Lillian decided it was a ten-count from the fact that Kurt Angle was passed out cold on the ground.

*_And the winner of the Unsanctioned/Last Man Standing match…The All-American American, __Jack Swagger!* _

Cena looked on coldly, cocking his head at Angle. What a jackass.

Jack was panting for breath, looking between Angle and his lover. Cena stepped over to the unconscious man, making a show of lifting up his wrist twice and letting it drop to the floor each time.

"I call 'em like I see 'em" John shrugged, addressing the crowd with his mic. He pointed down at the bald man, making a face. "Kurt Angle, the All-American Jackass, everyone!"

The crowd roared in delight.

"And Jack Swagger" John held out a hand toward his lover, proud as anything "Still, without a doubt…the All-American American."

The crowd agreed completely.

Jack picked up the mic Kurt had dropped, taking a deep breath before addressing the crowd, "Jack Swagger is no man's bitch!"

Once more, the crowd agreed.

*_Swagger's shown us here that tonight, in more ways than one._*  
*_I think he's really turned the minds of some people here tonight._*

"And if there's anyone else out there that thinks I am…" Jack pointed at the entryway, knowing he had to do this for his rep even if he was ready to collapse "…then I _dare_ you to come out here right now and take me on! I'll _show_ you what I can do!"

No music came on, no one came out.

Jack almost fell over in relief, but handed over his mic to Lillian.

Jack slid out of the ring, taking measured breaths so as not to show his pain. He flashed a cocky grin at the audience, raising his right hand in a fist of victory. They cheered for him, and it was intoxicating, but there was something else he had to do.

Jack walked around the splinters and the unconscious Kurt Angle, standing by his lover's side, "Got a lighter on ya?"

John pulled out a regular Bic, handing it over without an ounce of hesitation. Jack accepted it, knowing this was going to be satisfied. He bent down and snatched the contract from where it had fallen to the chilled floor. He held it up, shaking it in emphasis, before lighting the very tip on fire.

*_Swagger's burning the contract that would have him give up his name._*  
*_We're lucky that's all he's doing with it, Mike. I'd have made Angle eat it for trying to pull a stunt like that. Jackass._*

Making sure it would burn, Jack dropped the quickly burning contract not a few inches from Angle's shiny, fat head.

_The Time is Now_ played over their heads, but Jack couldn't care less.

John gestured outward, indicating Jack should go first. The blonde rolled his eyes, but kept up a jovial appearance for the audience. Every bit of him was throbbing in pain as he made his way up the walkway, the scent of copper invaded his senses (his own blood, it made him ill to think about.) John followed closely behind, though he kept glancing back at Angle just to make sure he'd stay down.

It was like Annie Wilkes, he kept coming back.

As soon as they were out of sight of the audience and in the hall, Jack doubled over and cried out, cradling his fist to his stomach.

"God damn it!" he barked to no one in particular, leaning into the wall "Shit!"

"Babe, what's wrong?" John was right there, rubbing the base of his back and supporting him. Other wrestlers were trying to come out, but Cena glared and they backed off.

"M-My hand, John. I think I did your move wrong…fuck, I was just _guessing_, man."

"Come on" John led him to the locker room, not exactly private but there was a stock of First Aid kits in there. A few onlookers lingered, but nothing they couldn't handle. John sat his lover down on a bench, fetching a first aid kit and a chair. He sat himself right in front of the blonde, holding out his hand expectantly. Jack hesitated, but gave his hand over.

John winced at it. There was a large gash extending from his lover's middle-finger knuckle to the bend of his thumb. It was raw and already showing signs of infection. He moved it from side to side, noting how the blonde winced.

"You're going to need a medic, Angle was brutal" John stated, pulling out a bottle of antiseptic and a cotton ball "He didn't pull any punches, did he?"

"Understatement" Jack muttered "He wanted to kill me."

"You shouldn't have gone" John spread the younger man's out carefully, tipping the bottle of hydrogen peroxide over the wound. It hissed and bubbled and whitened, but Jack only clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip. "This is called a 'fight bite'. It's what happens when you do my move and hit their mouth. The human mouth-"

"-is one the nastiest places on earth and a breeding ground for bacteria, _I know_" Jack hissed, cracking open an eye to glare at his boyfriend "I don't need a lecture, okay? I'm sorry I did that, it was stupid. I'm seriously hurting."

"Ok, ok" John dabbed at the cut with a cotton ball, wiping away the bubbles before pouring it on again "I heard someone call a medic, and Vince should be down here. This was some bullshit and you know it, another reason Stephanie shouldn't be in charge. Guys sweet-talk her into some stupid shit."

"Don't let Hunter here that."

"Like I give a shit."

The door opened, people filed in. At the tail end was a medic, then a pause…Vince McMahon walked in. He looked a little ruffled, but nothing much more than that.

"Dude, that looked brutal" Miz stood by, leaning against the lockers "What kind of 'roid rage was that?"

"Angle lost his damn mind" Carlito stated, grabbing something out of his locker "The man's gone _loco_, let me tell you."

"But ya kicked his ass 'mon!" Kofi looked pumped "Ya put him threw that table like nothin'! Brilliant, Jack! I thought he had ya, but ya got 'im in the end."

"_Out_" Vince's word was law, and all the wrestlers started filing out. Jack looked over at the door in time to see Cody Rhodes hanging at the entrance. He looked a little out of place, but mouthed the words _are you okay? _at him. Though Jack thought it was a little strange, he had a soft spot for the kid. He held up a thumb, and Cody seemed relieved before he disappeared through the door.

The medic stayed, sitting beside Jack, "Mr. Swagger, I'm going to need you-"

"That can wait" Vince glared at the small man in his white uniform, who conceded "Now, Swagger, what Angle said was true. I had no idea what was going on, I was in my limo when little DiBiase called me about what was going on. Why that kid called me and not one of my Chief Executive or the Board, I'll know. The assholes must've thought it was good television."

DiBiase? Why would he do that? Unless, of course, Cody said something…

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Vince cut him off, "Because it was good television. It doesn't matter now, because it will never happen again. Angle was out of line, and since he is technically not under my employment…I am offering you the chance to press charges. He's worth some money, you and I could split the profits."

"I don't want him near me, and I don't want his money" Jack stated, watching his lover carefully clean the gash on his hand "He can't have my name, so he can forget it."

"Well of course not, that's absurd" Vince walked over, briefly patting the blonde on the head "Your name belongs to me, and I'll be damned if I let Angle try and take it away."

Neither John nor Jack said a word, knowing this man could destroy them if he so see fit.

"Now if you'll excuse me boys" Vince turned and walked toward the door, straightening his tie "I have to go talk to my daughter about a few things. I knew I didn't put her on the board for a reason. And that bastard Ted Turner…I'll tell him to keep a tighter leash on his dogs. And here I thought I'd washed my hands clean of him, the rat bastard."

Vince left, the medic sighed.

"Mr. Swagger, I would like for you to come with me. I don't think you'll need a hospital, our small clinic here in the arena will be enough."

"Yeah, ok" Jack got up, flushing when his lover wrapped an arm around his lower back to keep him steady "I'll be fine, John. You don't have to go with me."

"I don't have a match tonight" John leaned in when the medic was heading out the door, dropping a sweet kiss to his temple "I want to go."

Jack huffed out a laugh, wondering how the hell he had gotten so lucky.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title**: He Thrusts His Fists Against the Posts and Still Insists He Sees the Ghosts  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes, Miz/Morrison, Evan/???, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Character changes, slash, wrestling violence.

**(AN:** Poor Jack. I was watching him fight MVP on the RAW where Seth Green hosted…I just kept slapping my forehead that entire fight. My Swagger is a total show-poodle *le sigh* Does he have to be so hard to like? I know he needs the muscle for using those big moves, but if he just slimmed down the steroid-like appearance a little he'd be all the more handsome. Personally, I think Cody and Jack's speech impediments are the cutest thing since chibi-drawings.**)**

**

* * *

****12: Sake of Love**

Jack raided the hotel room, but he couldn't find any clean clothes. John watched him for a bit, then decided to ignore him for the _Ghost In The Shell_ marathon on.

Top to bottom, Jack couldn't find anything clean. Everything he owned smelled horrible, and he knew he couldn't avoid laundry day any longer. Hey, he was a man, laundry wasn't his thing. Not even basic load-add-soap-push-button laundry. Damn.

Oh well, his strategy was just to throw everything in at once. The only thing he was really with was his two pairs of soft, worn jeans he used as a wrestling outfit. That, and his arm bands. Sometimes shirts…

Whatever, whatever. The point was, he had to do work.

Clad only in a fluffy towel and wet, Jack gathered up all his dirty clothes in a laundry bag that had been in the corner of the room. He filled it with all his shirts and such, everything dirty down to his socks. He tied off the bag when he was done, ready to go down to the laundry room.

He paused before he left, looking down at himself. Walking around in a towel was likely to get him raped, or at least stared at awkwardly. He decided to find a pair of pants if nothing else. So Jack set the bag of laundry aside, going in search of something else to wear.

"John, I'm gonna steal a pair of pants!" Jack called to his lover from the bedroom, digging into the dresser for something. He knew John wouldn't care, and the low grunt that came from the couch just added to his knowledge. With a roll of his eyes, the blonde snagged the first hint of denim he found.

Jack pulled them on, realizing briefly it was one of John's many jean shorts that he wore into the ring. They were a little big at the waist, but not so much so. The swell of his ass seemed to keep it up, and that made him a little self-conscious, but he just decided to ignore it.

"Guh, here I go" Jack walked out of the bedroom and past the couch without a thought "Fuckin' laundry…I swear, if all my stuff goes pink…never again."

John's eyes lit up when he saw what his lover was wearing, "Jack, come 'ere."

"What?" the blonde turned, mildly curious.

John held out a hand, crooking his finger, "Just come 'ere."

"John-"

"_Jack_."

Jack sighed, walking over to stand in front of the man. He held out his arms, a '_what the fuck do you want?_' look on his face. John just grinned at him, reaching out and curling his fingers in the waistband of his jean shorts. There was at least ¾'s of an inch between that smooth belly and the material once he pulled on it.

"What are these?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, "You said I could borrow something. I can't go buck-naked downstairs. You and I both know Kendrick will try to jump me."

John scooted closer to the edge of the couch, looking up at his lover with a grin as he ran his hands along the outside of the jeans, "Do you know how hot you look in these?"

Jack's ears burned, "These are yours."

"I know" John tugged at the shorts, pulling the blonde into him. He never lost contact with those azure eyes, dropping worshipful kisses along the cut of his hip. He kitten-licked down muscle, curving back up to give his belly button a nibble.

Jack's eye lashes fluttered at the attention, his sap rising, "Damn, Johnny, you really like this don't you?"

"Mm-hm, but don't call me Johnny" John teased as he moved down, mouthing the outline of his lover's growing erection through the material of his own jeans "God, babe, you look so good in my clothes."

Jack grasped at the back of his lover's head, wishing he had more hair to grab onto. Instead, he snaked his hand down to his smooth pec and pushed. John, caught off guard, fell back with a grunt. He bounced a little off the back of the couch, slumped down. Jack easily spread his lover's leg apart with a sweep of his knee, making sure to rub a little roughly along his inner thigh.

"Does this turn you on?" Jack slowly straddled his lover, rubbing up against every inch of him in a cat-like manner "I bet this is just fueling your possessive kink."

"Can't help it" John watched him with half-lidded eyes, sex already full and hard inside his jeans "You in my clothes…just lights me up."

Jack lowered on his lover's lap, grinding into him.

Needless to say, the laundry didn't get done that way.

**13. Shocked and Horrified (and kinda turned on) **

It was late here in Columbus, OH. A show-less night thanks to a storm that took out the breaker right outside the arena, so they would have to do it the next night. The hotel filled with wrestlers was pretty quiet, a few maids scuttled about and snores, but nothing else.

Well, except for Jack Swagger.

Jack had taken one of those 5-hour energy drinks around nine in preparation for the show, but no sooner had he downed it did they say that there would be none and to get some rest. Why no show? The breaker outside the arena busted, cutting off all to the place until the next day. He had tried to ignore it, but he got shaky when he just sat around. John tried his hardest to help him burn it off, through vigorous sex and video games (not in that order), even feeding him pizza to try and soak up the drink.

Nothing.

So here Jack was, winding down from his high enough to sit still. It was about 2:30, so he should be feeling tired any time now. While waiting, he decided some TV was in order. Clad in only some plaid boxers and a soft woven blanket around his torso, he flipped through the local channels. It wasn't as good as his box at home, but it was ok.

_Flip-flip--pause-flip-pause-flip-flip-flip…_

"_Welcome to Shop Erotic."_

Jack stopped here, brow creased at the words. A very pretty brunette was on the screen, the glasses making her even more alluring. She had that porn star with her, the blonde one that did the _Surreal Life_. They were talking about , all one word. Oh, so this was a shopping channel.

"_We have more than 8,000 pieces of merchandise to pick from on our website."_

Jack gave a low whistle, "Wow, that's a lot of toys. I wonder if they sell guides for pathetic losers or-"

"_Here's our basic rubber collection, it comes in a variety of colors. This item in particular is our 10 inch Dong with a suction cup here at the bottom."_

Jack twitched a little at the sight of the neon green item, made of rubber with a faux-scrotum.

"_This here is our 16 inch Double Dong, this particular one is a nice ocean blue."_

Jack's moth dropped open at the item, a dildo at both end and connected. He watched in horror as the blonde twisted it around like a pretzel. They went on about how you could use it for penetration to each partner, two girls, two guys, or a guy and a girl. Jack didn't really want to think about how awkward it would be for a heterosexual couple.

He put on a low voice, "Honey are you getting yours? 'Cause I'm getting mine."

Jack gave a soft laugh at his own joke, but it died off as the next line came out.

"_This is our Dolphin Collection. The first item we have here is our Double Dolphin. It has these powerful bullets here, it's perfect with couples."_

"_And this one vibrates?"_

"_Yes it does, right here is where you turn it on. This hole here is made for the penis, is just goes through and then you're ready for some a spice to your sex."_

Jack looked down at himself, blushing, "Uh, lady, that's not quite big enough."

"_This next item here is called the Deep Diver Dolphin, it's just for the men. It's an enhancement sleeve for the penis. It had these bullets here, ridges, this firm dolphin nose, and it can give you up to three inches of extra length when used over a long period of time."_

Jack cupped himself protectively, eyes wide in horror at the sight, "Oh my God, I'm not putting my penis in there! I don't care if turns my dick to gold, hell no!"

"_This right over here is the Impulse Beaded Dolphin. It vibrates, and it has a --"_ she laughed nervously_ "-- a rather large dolphin here on top. It has seven different speeds, and this lovely teardrop end that swirls."_

"_That's beautiful, right there. And the shade is just amazing."_

"_Yes, it's rather gorgeous."_

Jack scoffed at them, "It's a _dildo_, bimbos."

"_And this you'll find handy if you want to conceal your toy. It's called the Love Clone Stroker. As you can see, once I screw the top off…there's a silky, squishy, soft masturbating sleeve."_

Jack tilted his head to the side, "Huh, looks just like a flashlight."

"_It comes in two models. The one here that resembles that entrance of a vagina vibrates. The one here that has the imprint of a mouth does not vibrate."_

"Yeah, with about a 30 dollar difference" Jack grumbled, then winced at that "Ew…who would do that? That is so weird. The hole looks too small!"

"_This next item is the Men's Pleasure Wand."_

Jack snickered at that.

"_It's extra large, comes in shades of blue and violet."_

Jack cupped his groin protectively again, crossing his legs at the sight of it. It was bigger than he'd ever seen before. That looked like 15 inches! He gave a little whimper of fear, seeing the way the thing vibrated so hard it shook. That thing was scary!

"_You'll need lube for this."_

"_Oh yes, lots of lube!"_

"_See, there's a handheld control, and this part of the toy cups the scrotal area for that extra stimulation."_

Jack shuddered, putting a hand over his eyes to block it out. They wouldn't shut up about it!

"_Our next item…"_

"Oh thank God" Jack put his hand down, laughing when he saw the next thing.

"_Oh, it looks like fun!"_

"_It really is. This is our Clone-a-Willy Kit. It comes with a small vibrator you can add. With skin-safe material, you can make a mold of your penis."_

"That's…just great" Jack's brow creased "Who the hell orders this stuff?"

The blonde girl kept going on and on about how fun it is…he really wanted to punch her.

"_And the best fun? Getting him to keep his erection while you use the kit!"_

Jack just slapped his palm to his forehead, feeling it was appropriate.

"_And our last item for today is the Magnum Pump. This is used to increase size. And as you can see there's a ruler here on the side, to see if you improve. It has a powerful pump, and there's a gauge here on the control so you can see just how high the pressure is."_

Jack shook his head, gazing at the creepy object with terror. He covered his legs with the blanket, mind producing so many images of how horribly something like that could go. What if you used too much pressure? God help the men who bought this thing for 170 bucks.

Just as Jack was about to have a serious freak-out over the creepy contraption, two strong hands fell upon his shoulders. He jumped at first, then melted back into the couch as they began to knead.

"John?"

"You'd rather watch a toy-show than be in bed with me?" John's sleep-roughened voice was right next to his ear, causing him to shiver in pleasure rather than in fear as the toy had made him "That's kinda fucked up, Jack."

"Sorry, I got distracted" Jack gladly clicked off the TV, all but jumping over the couch and into his lover's arms. They exchanged a lazy kiss, then the blonde ran a hand down the other's arm.

"You ready for bed now?" John sounded hopeful, tired.

Jack nodded, pulling the other along by his hand.

He had all the toys he needed right here in one package for free.

_The John Cena Collection, available in all colors._

John looked at him funny when he snickered, but another kiss and they both forgot.

**13: Make-Shift Consultant **

Jack had a fight with Paul Wight tonight, of all people. It frustrated him, but someone had to give the guy some air time. He was going to kick his ass, and he was going to enjoy it.

Currently, he was standing in front of one of the mirrors. He was slipping on his black armbands at the moment, the material clinging to his forearm nicely. He kept looking over his image, wondering if his jeans were going to last three more fights. Oh well, he made the _RAW_ money now, he could afford to go buy a dozen pairs that looked just like it.

When he tore his eyes away from his pants, he found the Miz standing right behind him.

Jack jumped, "Shit, Mike, you scared me!"

"Sorry, man."

"Hn" Jack thumbed at the line of his pants, wondering if he should pull them lower. He worked damn hard for the cut of his hipbones, why shouldn't he show them off?

"So I slept with John."

Jack turned so fast he nearly tripped, glaring daggers and spitting out his words, "What the fuck did you just say, Miz?"

The older man rolled his eyes, "Dude, no…_my_ John."

"Nitro, man?" Jack calmed down, relief flooding through him "It's about fucking time. What was it like? 'Cause he looks like he'd be a monster in bed."

"He is" Miz sighed, flopping down onto the bench, but wincing when his ass stung "We got a little overzealous, kinda forgot we had a show today."

"So it's all cool?"

"Like ice, he's fucking awesome" Miz was smiling like a loon now, dreamy eyes looking at nothing in particular "Everybody already thinks we're screwing anyways, so it's not gonna shock anyone. Our schedules are different, and _Smackdown_ rarely passes through the cities we're in at the same time. But he's working on it, trying to prove his worth over there in Limbo. My mom loves him, his dad thinks I'm a goofball. We're set."

"Hey, I'm glad, you needed someone by ya" Jack gave him a playful punch on the shoulder, the smile contagious "Tell him I'll have John kick his ass if he hurts you."

Mike looked at him curiously, "And _you_ won't?"

"Morrison's scary sometimes" Jack admitted "He's supposed to be the next Shawn Michaels, ya know?"

"Yeah, he's cool like that."

The blonde wondered something, "Who else have you told?"

"Just you so far" Mike stood, slinging an arm over his shoulders and turning them toward the mirror. They made a handsome pair there in the reflection. Miz shook him a little, a pleased laugh escaping his lips.

"You're one of my main buds. I'm gonna be telling all my friends first, and everyone else will find out when I get the urge to make-out with Johnny in breakfast nook of our hotel like you did with Cena."

Jack went a little red, but he wasn't about to deny it.

Wait a minute.

"Uh, Mike…?"

"Hm?"

Jack gave his friend a stern look, "This make-shift feud with John, it's over"

Mike's dark eyes widened, "Oh, yeah, that…uh, man, I was just trying to make a name for myself on _RAW_. Don't get me wrong, I do hate the guy. He's an over inflated jackmule-"

"It's over" Jack repeated "Right? Or do we have some kind of problem?"

"Nah, dude, I'm done" Miz replied, holding up his palms in defeat "I'll try not to bother 'im too much."

"Ok, yeah."

Mike grinned at his friend, looking at him from the corner of his eye, "You were gonna kick me in the balls, weren't you?"

"…maybe just a little."

"How can you kick a guy in the balls _a little_?"

If anyone could figure it out, it was Jack Swagger.

**-xXx-**

Jack was leisurely making his way towards the ring area entrance when he was confronted again.

He had a good twenty minutes before his match started, but John had already wished him luck and he wasn't about to get there late because his dick wanted a before-match fuck. It had happened before, and the Jerry (the King) liked to comment on flushed cheeks or scratch marks.

"Jack? Jack, wait up!"

Jack stopped, deciding _why the fuck not_ and turning around.

Evan ran up to him, looking a little flushed but determined.

"Hey there, man" Jack looked him over, noting the love bites on his neck "It looks like everyone got laid last night."

Evan lowered his eyes, "Uh, yeah, I need to talk to you about that."

"Did you sleep with John too?" Jack asked, deadpan.

Evan shook his head.

"Wow, kid, this is serious" Jack noted "Usually you'd be bouncing off the walls."

"I think I've fallen in love" Evan looked blanched "And I think my career's over."

"That's some serious shit to say, man" Jack's brow creased "Who the hell could you have fallen in love with? Shane McMahon?"

Evan seemed to shudder a little, nose crinkling, "Well that's just nasty, thanks for that. I think I'm offended, but I can't tell past the bile in my throat."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Ok, you dramatic brat, who is it?"

"Last night, I was talking to him, and one thing led to another…the next thing I know, I'm on my back!" Even scrubbed a hand over his face, clearly ashamed of how easy he'd been "But I've wanted him for a long time, and I didn't think he even knew who I was and…I mean, I didn't think he'd ever even want to _talk_ to someone like me, let alone have _sex_ with! He's a bit of an ass on screen, but he's really sweet to me."

Seeing the blonde's impatience, he flushed, "I can't tell you who it is."

Jack's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, "Uh…_wow_, Evan. I never took you as one to have a secret lover."

"I know, _God_, I'm a total whore" Evan seemed seriously distraught, head lowered in shame "I just thought…some of our friends are gay…hell, Jeff's doing his brother…but I thought you'd…I dunno."

Evan turned to leave, but Jack snatched his wrist and kept him still.

"Come on, kid, look at me" Jack urged, sable eyes holding shame but fluttering towards him "I didn't mean it like that. You're not a whore, Evan, ok? It's fine that you slept with this guy, and it's fine that you don't want to tell me. It's your business, yeah? So, does he wanna do it again? Did you both enjoy it?"

Evan nodded, "He said he wanted to make this work, that'd he'd been watching me for a while but didn't want to make a move. He thought I thought he was a total jerk. But I want to make this work too."

"Ok, putting this annoying mysterious shit aside, it sounds like he cares about you" Jack replied "And that's good. Are you gonna keep it secret forever? Because if this thing gets serious, doesn't your family and his family deserve to know? Your friends?"

"He was afraid that if people knew we were together…my fans would turn on me for who he is."

"They'll understand" the blonde assured him "Everyone knows Orton and Cody fuck, and the fans are pretty cool with me and John. Your fan base is pretty solid, and it's not like you have to do what John did for our relationship. You can keep it low, let the rumors be rumors. Talk it out with this guy, see if he wants to deny it. Otherwise, when an interviewer gets smart just say '_Hell yeah I'm fucking him'_ and move on."

Sable eyes showed relief, "I knew you were the person to come to.

"Being Cena's bitch has some benefits" Jack slapped his shoulder, both grinning at the joke "I'm happy for ya, man. Everyone was making bets on how long it would take one of the Diva's to finally wriggle their way into your lap. I think Morrison wins this one."

Evan colored, "Do you mean…?"

"No, I mean he betted it would be a dude."

They both full on laughed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Title**: He Thrusts His Fists Against the Posts and Still Insists He Sees the Ghosts  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes, Miz/Morrison, Evan/???, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Character changes, slash, wrestling violence.

**(AN: **I know Jack's name is Jake Hager, I _know_. But I like Jack Swagger, and I'm keeping it like that.**)**

**

* * *

****14: The Shock Factor **

Sometimes wrestlers just pissed people off, it was a way of life. During the on-season, they went from hotel to hotel and arena to arena. Sure, there was booze and groupies and lots and lots of card games…but that wasn't enough to keep some entertained. After a certain incident that involved a water balloon and Shane McMahon Armani suit, the Miz was sent to the ring with Mark Henry.

Now, Mike wasn't a small guy…but neither was the World's Strongest Man. Miz knew he was screwed from the get-go, and he fidgeted about it for the entire week. Jack saw how freaked out his friend was, and it didn't help when Mike learned Henry was given instructions to go full out on him. Jack tried his best to get Mike ready, but he knew his friend stood no chance.

When Shane wasn't happy, no one was.

When the night came, Miz put on his shiny pants and his fedora and went out there with his chin up. He was as ready as he would ever be, which wasn't very much. But he greeted it with his usual enthusiasm, for he was lucky to be on _RAW_ and was gonna earn his spot. So he whooped and hollered and declared "I am the Miz, and I' _awesome!_" with his usual joviality. Everything was good, the crowd was going wild, and the Miz was happy to be out there…

…until "_Some Bodies Gonna Get It_" came on and the crowd got louder.

Mike decided long before that he wasn't going to go down easy, so he fought every step of the way. He got some good shots in, he managed to slam Henry down onto the mat _twice_. That was pretty awesome in and of itself. He even gave him a Discus punch, which almost made the man kinda-flinch.

_*Looks like the Miz is holding his own here against the World's Strongest Man.*  
__*I'm getting the feeling that Henry's only toying with the Miz.*_

Then Mark proved he wasn't playing, and he was paid to put the hurt down on the Miz. Mike got the proverbial Hell beat out of him. He was slammed onto every inch of that fuckin' mat, into the turnbuckles, and had all 392 lbs fall onto him in a slam. He was sure he had broken something in his torso, cause every time he tried to get back up there was a serious twinge in his ribs.

_*The Miz is wearing down.*  
__*Henry's got him right where he wants him.*  
__*Shane McMahon's getting his money's worth.*_

Miz cast them a glare, //Oh shut up already.//

But Mark was here for punishment, so all Miz could do was hang on when Henry delivered the World's Strongest Slam on him. He hit the mat so hard he lost his breath, pain radiating out from the middle of his back. He was down, man, and he knew he wasn't getting back up. He groaned quietly in frustration, clenching his eyes shut and gritting his teeth to prepare to get beat (yet again.)

Miz was sure it was all over…_fuck_, he hoped Johnny wasn't watching.

_Duh-dun-dun-duh! Duh-dun-dun-duh! Duh-dun-dun-duh!  
__Your time is up, my time is now, you can't see me, my time is now!_

Miz managed to lift his head, a shocked expression on his face as he watched none other than John Cena come out onto the catwalk. But…he was kinda dressed up. Trucker cap a little big and covering most of his head, big aviator sunglasses, but his green baggy "You Can't See Me" t-shirt and jean shorts. Those dumb bright green sweatbands on his arms. He had his head low, but he gave his salute and then ran down the walkway to the ring.

_*Is that John Cena?!*  
__*What's he doing here? He doesn't have a beef with the World's Strongest Man, does he?*_

Mark Henry barely saw it coming.

With his theme music still going off, he dove into the ring and delivered a swift clothesline to Henry's neck. The black man didn't go down, but he did stumble back and bend over a bit. Not missing a beat, Cena put him down into a Throwback.

Miz sat up, more confused now than shocked.

Cena cleared his throat pointedly, down on one knee and throwing his head toward the fallen Henry.

"Oh!" Miz scrambled over the huge man, getting him solid pin. The referee swooped down and tapped out three counts, the bell going off.

The crowd fuckin' lost it, and Miz stood only to get his hand raised by Cena instead of the ref.

_*And the winner of the Punishment Match…The Miz!*_

Miz looked over the man beside him, "Uh…Cena?"

Henry had stood and slid out of the ring, pissed.

_*This didn't go as planned at all.*  
__*There's no shame in getting beaten by John Cena, that's for sure.*  
__*Wait, I don't think Cena has blonde hair.*_

With _"Reality"_ playing from the speakers, 'Cena' stepped away. He curled his hands over the curve of his over-sized shirt, pulling it up and over his head. His hat and sunglasses fell to the mat, lost in the folds of the green cloth.

The crowd gasped, then cheered harder.

_*That's not Cena!*  
__*That's Jack Swagger!*_

The blonde did a little dance around the ring, pausing in front of Lillian to get a mic.

"Oh yeah!" Jack grinned at the crowd, winking at the black man slowly making his way up the walkway "Sorry, Henry, you just got yer ass beat by the All-American American!"

The roar he got in return told him the audience liked his little show.

"Not to mention my friend here" Jack hooked a hand around the back of Mike's neck, shaking him a little to break his spell of confusion and disbelief "Here he is, ladies and gentlemen…the Emperor of Excellence, the Demon of Desire…"

Miz snapped out of it, flashing the crowd a cocky grin and slapping his fedora back on his head.

"Ladies, he is the _Real-Deal_ Sex Appeal" Jack drawled the words out, biting his lip a little "He is _The Miz_!"

Mike snatched the mic when it was tossed to him, and he threw his head back to announce, "And I'm _awesome_!"

Taking a few minutes to soak up the loud applause, they presented themselves like show poodles.

After a while, they slid out of the ring. Jack slung an arm around his friend, noting the way he rubbed his ribs. Together, with the crowd still happy, they made their way up the walkway.

"That was some stunt" Mike muttered to him.

"It was worth it, Shane's a dick" Jack scoffed, giving the man a slight squeeze "I couldn't just let you get beat. Being John? That shock factor kept me from getting _my_ ass kicked."

They shared a laugh there, cause it was worth it.

Now John Cena, standing just inside the hallway and waiting impatiently on his lover, didn't think it was quite so funny.

But a bright smile and a flutter of blue eyes and he decided it was worth it too.

**15: The High and The Fall**

Jack got his news the same day Mike did.

"John!" Jack screamed from his laptop, still in his pajamas and unshowered as he checked his e-mail. He jumped out of his chair, scrambling over toward the bed and his sleeping lover. He dive-bombed John, waking the man up violently and causing him to scream.

"Damn it, Jack!"

"Baby, wake up!" the blonde straddled his lover's lap, grinning so hard his face was threatening to break "You'll never believe what was decided today! Guess what I got this morning?"

John growled and covered his eyes with his forearm, "It better be something naked."

"John" the seriousness in his lover's tone got his eyes uncovered, dark blue eyes blinking up at him "Are you paying attention?"

The other nodded.

"The results for the 6-Pack match are in" Jack bounced a bit, rocking them both in his excitement "I've got a shot at the US Championship belt!"

"Seriously?!" John was suddenly wide awake, sitting up in the bed and hugging the blonde "Oh God, Jack, that's fuckin' awesome! Who are you going against?"

"Big Show, Kofi, Carlito, MVP and…" Jack rattled off, then paused when the realization hit him "Oh…and Mike."

"The Miz?" the older man sighed, placing his forehead on the other's neck "Babe, I'm sorry."

"I…I didn't realize it until now" Jack semi-pouted, heart heavy "Damn…this sucks."

**-xXx-**

Down the hall, Miz was still in bed as well. He was sitting against the headboard of his bed alone, a blanket around his shoulder, and his blonde locks sticking up in every direction. He had his laptop balanced on his crossed legs, surfing the internet lazily. He updated his Twitter, looked over his MySpace, checked out some of the free porn but dimissing it as lame, then typed in his e-mail account.

The room was quiet for a few minutes, then a loud "_Hoo-rah!_"

Miz threw off the blanket, knocking the laptop off his lap. He clawed for his cell phone, leaning over the night stand and managing to snatch it. He fumbled the number the first time, but got it right the second. He sat his laptop upwards roughly, not really caring as his heart went a thousand miles a minute.

"_You've got Morrison._"

"Sexy, you'll never believe what I just got" the Miz purred.

John made an expectant noise, a low rumble in his tone, "_What could possibly be so important as to wake me up this early, my little Demon of Desire?_"

"The 6-Pack US Championship match line-up has been posted" Miz was bouncing up and down on his bed, biting his lip to keep from screaming into the device "I've got a shot at the title."

"_Really now?_" John's voice took on an edge of excitement as well "_Who are you up against?_"

"Uh…" Mike fixed his screen so he could read the letter properly, eyes drifting over the words "Kingston, Big Show, uh…MVP, Carlito and…shit."

John could tell that tone anywhere, "_Mikey, who's the last one?_"

Miz sighed in defeat, "It's Jack."

"_Oh, baby_" John cooed sweetly "_I'm so sorry._"

"Damn it all" the Miz scrubbed a hand over his face, sounding petulant "This blows, Johnny."

"_I know._"

"He's one of my best friends."

"_I know._"

"I think he might be able to take me."

"…_I know, Mikey._"

"God, this really fuckin' sucks!"

**16: Get-Together **

Evan, Miz, and Jack all congregated together in one of the arenas bathrooms. It was a training day, a day before a show where the arena was empty except for those who wished to practice. There was a weight room, and most of the _RAW_ roster were there.

But these three had something to do, which brought them to the large bathroom.

"Guh, I hate this" Evan stood in front of one of the sinks, keeping his eyes on the mirror as he lathered shaving cream on his chest "It's wrong and kind of disgusting."

"You know as well as I do that hairy chests look bad on the screen" Jack drawled, scowling as he shaved under his arms "But I'm with ya on the disgusting part. I don't know how women do this everyday."

"You guys are being bitchy, whiny little girls" Mike stated, though he was using a wax treatment. He was laid out along one of the mirror benches, carefully pouring the heated wax along his stomach before laying out those inch long strips of paper.

When he yanked it off, Evan yelled louder than he did.

Miz took it like a man, only clenching his eyes shut.

"Damn, Mike, I don't know how you do it" Evan sighed, carefully lifting his razor "If I didn't know how nasty it looked, I wouldn't do it."

"Whatever, I like it" Miz stood, examining his newly waxed torso in the mirror. He ran a hand down his smooth flesh, flashing a cocky grin at his own reflection "I think it looks hot. Besides, Johnny shaves every other morning."

"Morrison's obsessed with his looks" Jack looked his friend over, rinsing the streaks of leftover foam from his skin "Speaking of…it's nice that you took that dark out of your hair."

"Yeah, blonde is my look" the Miz examined the newly dyed tresses "I thought about it and decided-"

"John likes the blonde on him best" Evan chimed, carefully shaving his chest.

Mike shot him an annoyed look, "Thanks, fatmouth."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of" Jack shrugged, grabbing the shaving cream can again and shaking it "I'm just glad I don't have to do my legs anymore. I'd never felt so gay."

Mike snickered, "Don't you mean _more_ gay?"

For that, he had to dodge a bar of soap aimed at his head.

"Missed me, Swagger."

"I don't know how, your head's fat enough."

And so the witty banter was only interrupted by the door opening. All three men looked at the intruder, who paused and nearly dropped his container of shaving cream.

"Well, well, well" Mike cocked an eyebrow at the young man as he stepped through the door "Looks like the trash brought itself in."

Evan crinkled his nose at the youth, "Doesn't Legacy have it's own _private_ room?"

"Guys, lay off" Jack glared at his two friends "Cody's my friend."

Evan snorted out a laugh.

"What?" Miz whipped around, confusion in his bright eyes "You're friends with Legacy?"

"Just him" Jack sat down on one of the benches, gesturing "Come here, Codes."

Cody lifted his chin and walked into the room, sticking his tongue out at the Miz when he turned his back to him. Evan hid a grin at this, but just continued at his task.

"What? Are you guys having a shaving party in here?" Cody teased, walking over to the blonde.

Jack shrugged and patted the seat beside him, "Kinda. It's about that time for everyone, huh? Gotta look good for the fans, yeah?"

Cody nodded, sitting himself down beside the man, "Everyone's staring. I've seen some pretty bad pictures of me on Photobucket."

"Ah, it's nothing to worry about" the All-American American reached and rubbed his hand over the youth's calf, the stubble there scratching his palm "Let's get that off, huh? Bring your legs up here."

Cody blushed, "You don't have to-"

"It's easier if I do it, now _sit_" Jack grabbed him by the arm, pushing and maneuvering him into a position he liked. Cody ended up sitting a two feet away, one of his legs hiked up and his foot flat on the bench while the other rested on the floor. He faced Jack now, getting a look and an open palm. Cody obediently handed over the shaving cream, watching the blonde as he poured a few lines onto his calf.

With a glance from beneath gold-spun lashes and a smile, Jack began to lather is leg all the way up to the top of his thigh (he was wearing one of his spare wrestling shorts.) Without a word, Miz ran some water in a large cup and set it beside the blonde.

"Thanks, man."

Miz rolled his eyes, "Whatever. You're lucky I'm not telling Cena."

"You do this for all the guys, or am I just special?" Cody teased, trying to smother his embarrassment with some humor.

"Well, John doesn't need this type of pampering" Jack teased back, picking up the razor carefully "It's not like I need to help him apply body oil or anything."

Cody flushed right up to his roots, ducking his head as the other stripped the first line of smooth skin.

"So Evan, how's your mystery lover?" Jack asked conversationally, though his eyes stayed on the younger man's legs as he made smooth paths along the skin. Cody seemed to tense every time he leaned in to get to the top of his thighs. It was kind of funny, it wasn't really a sexual thing, even though John had playfully accused him of having a crush on the young Rhodes. But that wasn't the case. It was kind of a brotherly-sorta-maternal thing, this act was nothing really.

Now, doing this for John? That would have resolved into a hard fuck with shaving cream everywhere.

"Nice try" Evan chuckled "I can't tell you guys, I'm sorry. Everyone will find out eventually. Besides, this whole sneaking around thing? It's kinda fun. I have this huge secret, and no one else knows but the two of us. I'm telling you guys, you should get one.""Nah" Miz waved him off "I've got my Johnny, I'm cool."

Jack nodded, "Same here."

"So what does everyone think of this Ziggler/Mysterio match?" Evan asked, changing the subject "That Ziggler is an ass."

"Mysterio" all three chimed in unison.

"I've got twenty bucks on the Punk/Jeff match, those two have been butting heads pretty badly in the ring lately" Miz pointed out "Anyone want in on the action?"

"Jeff's not only a sexy beast, he's fierce in the ring" Jack stated, ignoring the surprised look the man was giving him "I've already got a hundred bucks on it."

"Mmm" Evan cocked his head "How 'bout the six-man match for the US title?"

"Fuck no, I'm not betting on my own match!" Jack snapped "That's bad luck, and I'll kick your ass if I find your money in it. Who the hell's taking these bets?"

"It's Zack Ryder, it's always him" Miz replied, getting a hard look from the blonde "What? I'm not against betting on our match. He's the only guy with the balls to take bets on Night of Champions. Sometimes the Champs don't get too happy when they find out their friends bet against them."

"I've got a thousand bucks on the Dreamer/Christian match."

Jack looked down at Cody in mild surprise, "Christian to win?"

"Who else?"

"Well there you go" Jack rinsed the razor and began to do the underside carefully.

Cody tensed, "Careful, man."

"What? You've never let someone do this before?"

Cody shook his head, "It's kind of a thing, ya know? I can do it myself, really."

"You've got to learn to trust people, man…at least people you know you should" Jack's hand didn't even pause as he rambled, rinsing out the razor "I mean, this industry is brutal and everything, you shouldn't really trust anyone. But me? I stopped screwing people over. Hell, a lot of people still don't like me for stuff I did a year ago."

Cody nodded along, just wondering if the blonde really listened to himself when he talked.

"Other leg" Jack stated off-handedly, as if he knew the other would obey him.

Then the process repeated itself.

Evan and Miz grinned, but didn't say a word. The older man walked over, leaning into his dark haired friend to speak in his ear.

"You think Orton would go totally ballistic if I took a pic of this on my phone and sent it to him?" Miz whispered maliciously.

Evan barely hid his own smirk, "I think John would drop a litter of kittens if you sent it to him."

"Two sworn enemies, in a current feud…" Mike sighed, putting his forehead against his friend's shoulder in exasperation "And their boyfriends are over there acting like sorority sisters."

Evan pursed his lips thoughtfully, "It can't end too badly."

Miz gave a snort, pushing away from him, "Whatever."

It took a few more minutes, but Jack got both the boy's legs smooth from the top of his thigh to his ankles. Jack seemed extremely pleased with himself, wetting a spare washcloth and removing the remaining shaving cream left.

"With this tan skin of yours, no one can tell if you miss a spot anyways" Jack's voice took on an airy, thoughtless quality as he checked over the younger man's leg "If it weren't for my blonde hair…"

"That thing you did for the Miz" Cody began shyly "You know, dressing up as Cena? That was pretty cool. I couldn't even tell it was you. Everyone backstage thought it was Cena."

"I know, I'm cool like that" Jack flashed that All-American grin "Shocked the hell outta Henry, huh?"

Cody laughed, recalling the look on the World's Strongest Man, "He had no idea, man."

"It was all for a friend" Jack snatched the can of shaving foam, shaking it "Chest?"

Cody scrunched up his nose, but he had to agree, "Yeah, I got this."

Jack handed it over, watching the younger man stand and turn toward the mirror. He started the process, though he wasn't happy as he ran the razor over his sensitive chest. There was a burn behind, and it bugged the hell out of him.

"Man, I hate doing this" Cody glanced at Evan, who was shaving his face now "I can't stand razors."

"The sucks, but what are you gonna do?" Jack shrugged, thrusting his hand into the depths of his duffle bag and pulling out a tube of lotion "This moisturizes the skin out and gets rid of irritation."

Cody stifled a chuckle.

Jack glared, "Oh bite me, you know you want some. My ex-girlfriend used it, and it's amazing."

Miz appeared in front of him, holding out two palms, "Share."

Cornflower orbs narrowed, but he did give the man a generous dollop in each palm, "Go buy your own, man. Sharing is not my thing."

"Get over yourself" Mike walked over, the high-flyer accepting the dollop gratefully. The newly-dyed blonde started smoothing it over his skin, eyes widening at the pleasant tingle. "This is pretty fuckin' sweet. Next time I'm out, I'm buying out the store."

Evan let out a happy coo when it soothed the irritated skin on his chest, "I want some too, man."

"Whores" Jack snickered, giving some to Cody before himself. The blonde spread it over his cheeks, his chest, the warm tingle welcome.

"Mmm" Cody memorized the name of the product, loving the way it cooled down the burning skin of his chest "I want crates of this."

"Yep, I am God, worship me for revealing such Heaven to you" Jack drawled, smirking when they rolled their eyes at him.

Miz turned and looked Cody over, still weighing his worth.

"Who's your dealer, kid?" Miz inquired.

"My dad."

"Wow, bets with Dusty Rhodes" Evan licked his lips thoughtfully, tempted "Can you…uh, get us in on that kind of action?"

Mike's eyes glimmered with dollar signs, "That's some serious money if _I_ could get in on it."

Jack grinned at his friend, "How about it, Cody? It's up to you."

Cody looked down and away shyly, realizing he was the center of attention.

"Uh, maybe…I can put in a word with my dad, he'll run the money right…"

Miz grinned, "I love this kid!"

Cody found his head locked in an embrace, knuckles digging into his head.

"Hey!"

"This is gonna be great, no more running Ryder down and threatening to break his fingers for money" without a thought, Miz smacked a wet kiss to the boy's forehead and pushing him back onto the bench "You're gold, man, ya know that?"

"Ow!" Evan nicked his neck pretty bad, clamping a hand down on it.

Cody watched, stunned, as Miz switched gears and grabbed a towel from his bag. He went over and put it over the younger man's neck, applying pressure and muttering about him being a baby.

"Are they…always like this?" Cody asked softly, tilting his head toward the blonde.

"Oh yeah, my friends don't really think before they do something" Jack replied with a shrug "I like to surround myself with impulsive people, ya know? They're my friends, I love 'em…the little bastards."

Cody was surprised at this, these two were so much different from what he saw out there. Evan was a bit more quiet than he would have thought he'd be, and Miz wasn't cruel like he'd expected.

Miz started up a conversation on this show called _Ghost Adventurers_, Jack and Evan chatting animatedly about it.

Cody lost himself in the flow of their conversation, content just to be here among these friends instead of listening to Ted and his horrible ideas. He rested his back against the wall, bringing one knee up and resting his cheek against it.

Yep, he was perfectly content.

Miz paused, then cleared his throat loudly, "Ok, who here has ever done it in a locker room?"

Was that a flush of shame on all four men's faces?

Why, yes it was.

* * *

**Who here has seen The Miz blonde? *drool* So yeah, he may have dark hair now, but in this story it's blonde**


	7. Chapter 6

**Title**: He Thrusts His Fists Against the Posts and Still Insists He Sees the Ghosts  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes, Miz/Morrison, Evan/???, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Character changes, slash, wrestling violence.

**(AN:** Let's say this happened for story's sake: Orton's been after the WWE Championship for a long time. I say John Cena has it right now, then loses it to Orton because of some stupid rule and Legacy. Screw all ten reigns between Cena's reign and now…it went straight from John to Orton, and that pissed them both off. Fueling the feud, right? And because I say so.**)**

**

* * *

****17: Couldn't -shouldn't- See**

John Cena fought Randy Orton tonight.

After wishing his lover good luck and leaving him to get ready, Jack went out seeking some company. He didn't want to nervously pace in front of the screen in one of the lounge rooms just yet, so maybe he could find one of his friends.

When he found no one available at the moment, Jack dragged his feet to one of the lounges with a big screen. He found Beth Phoenix there, standing in front of the TV and watching Rey Mysterio (who had come all the way from _Smackdown_ to do this) kick the shit out of Santino. Beth was snickering quite openly at the display, a smug expression on her face and her hands fisted on her hips.

Sensing someone in the room, the woman turned around.

"Oh, sorry" Beth looked him up and down, sizing him up "I'll be out of here in a moment, it isn't really much of a competition."

Jack shook his head, "No, it's cool, I'll go watch somewhere else."

The blonde woman was backing out of the room when the other spoke, "Have you wished Cena good luck?"

Jack hesitated, "Yeah."

Beth made a face, but her tone spoke of sincerity, "You should go wish Orton luck, too."

Jack's scowled, "And just why the fuck would I do that?"

"Because Legacy isn't a good enemy to have, it would mean a lot to the Rhodes kid" Beth replied easily, tilting her head down to give him a '_you should know this_' look "And because it's good sportsmanship."

Jack didn't want to admit the logic behind her words.

"Just because Cena and Orton are feuding doesn't mean it has to get uncivil" Beth crinkled her nose at the thought "We're all professionals here. The least you can do is show that there aren't any hard feelings before the match actually starts."

Jack was about to agree, but paused, "What if he's a dick about it?"

"Then it'll show Team Cena are the bigger men" Beth rattled off, rolling her eyes for emphasis "Otherwise, we all might as well smother each other in our sleep."

"True" Jack agreed "Later, Beth."

Jack left, but hadn't even turned out of the hall before the Miz and Evan ran into him.

"Hey, _Jack_" Mike put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him "Dude, we were just coming to watch the fight with you. Give you some support, man."

"Hey, thanks" Jack looked between them "Can you guys wait in the room? There's just something I gotta do first."

"Cool" Evan walked backward past him, an easy grin on his face as he thumbed at the door "We'll be in there. Hurry back, the fight's soon."

Jack nodded, going past his friend only to hear, "You ok, man?"

"I'm cool, but I gotta take care of something" Jack bumped the fist that was offered with his own "Just hang around, I'll be back."

"Yeah, sure."

Jack left his friends behind, going in search of the Legacy room. With DiBiase to back up the cash, Orton's request for a single (but big) lounge room was granted. It was like that at every arena, and it took him a while to navigate through the man hallways.

When he finally came to it, he found the door cracked open. He raised his fist to knock on the space closest to the hinge (he didn't want to accidentally push it open under the force), he caught a look inside. He almost spoke up, but dropped his hand and shut his mouth.

Randy was standing there in his ring gear, eyes closed and head tilted back. He seemed to be centering himself, getting in the zone, getting into his ring-persona. The blonde was ready to leave him to it, but something held him in place.

There was someone else in the room, someone out of sight of the slit in the door.

"You ready?"

That was Cody…oh boy.

Cody did indeed come into the picture, carrying a bottle and clad in his own ring gear.

"I'm getting there" Randy replied, voice still casual and not yet twisted into that intense tone he used in the ring and for the fans.

"It's going to be fine" Cody's tone was more soothing than his words. The younger man poured some of the contents of the bottle into his cupped palm, tucking it into his pocket with his other hand. Cody stepped behind Randy, carefully lathering his hands in the stuff before spreading it out along his lover's shoulder blades. He worked it over the older man's back carefully, not missing an inch.

//Oh, it's body oil// Jack noted, swallowing thickly when he knew //That's kinda kinky. I wonder if he does that for every show…it's better than walking in with Cody on his lap.//

Jack tried to walk away, he really did…but he couldn't.

Call him a perv, whatever, it was kinda hot.

Randy wordlessly held out his hand, Cody pulled out the bottle and drizzled some into the awaiting palm. It

was a silent ritual, rubbing the body oil into his skin to give it that extra sheen under the hot lights. Cody got all the spots the man couldn't reach well while Randy worked the front. The younger man dropped to his knees without a thought to get the backs of his thighs and lower legs.

The camera would be on every inch, so every inch must be perfection.

It took them a few minutes and another palm-full, but they got him coated.

Cody stood, eyes taking his lover in from every angle. He circled around him like a predator, though with the way Randy's expression was hardening he was more of the prey in this situation. He didn't use the oil anymore personally, he wasn't trying to show off like he had in the beginning. He had done it to set his image and seem more masculine so as to be taken seriously, but Randy did it to emphasize his masculinity and the body he worked so hard on.

"You look good" Cody circled back around to face him.

Randy opened his eyes, the dark orbs smoldering like embers now.

Jack watched on, fixated.

Randy's hand came up, glistening with oil and sure. Cody's breath hitched when the calloused palm rested over his pec, slowly sliding up from there. A slick trail was left behind, up to the curve of his shoulder, briefly cupping his neck. Randy's thumb brushed under the jut of jaw, then curled over it. He was brought into a fierce kiss, a hot tongue ravishing his mouth as if he was owned.

It was intense, it was all that was Randy Orton.

Randy broke it off, leaving the younger man a little dazed from the heat of it. Even when he dropped his hand, the glistening trail on his skin still betrayed their actions.

Jack got out of there while he still could, knowing Randy would bust his kneecaps if he ever found out he had seen this. It was best not to mention this and just get back to the lounge, watch the fight, and keep those fantasies out of his head.

Jack made sure to shut the door so no one else would be tempted, getting around the corner before Cody's head poked out to find what that noise was.

**18: Comfort/Tough Love**

**(AN:** You know those black wristband things that Jack wears with his outfit? The ones that went mostly up his forearm? God I love those! Look up any picture of him and you'll see them on his arms. I let him keep those with his ripped jeans. Dude, I fucked up everything that is Jack Swagger, didn't I? Eh.**)**

It finally happened…John Cena lost his title to Randy Orton.

And _God_, didn't that just fuckin' suck? It was over something so stupid too. It wasn't even twenty minutes into the match, and John had decided he was going to try and pin his opponent. So John went in for a spear to get Randy on the mat, but the younger man had moved out of the way at the last second. That wouldn't have been too much of a problem, except for the referee had been behind him.

Without a way to stop, John ended up spearing the ref so badly he broke his scapula.

Needless to say, Championship match or not, Randy was declared the winner and given the title by disqualification. Maybe if he hadn't injured the poor ref, but the guy had only been about 100 pounds soaking wet.

Jack had been watching from the hall, Evan on one side of him and Miz on the other. As soon as John tackled that ref, Jack had slapped a hand over his mouth.

Evan didn't, "Oh _shit_! Man, did you see that? Oh my God! Cena's gonna get _it_. Did you see that?"

The way Evan drew out the word 'it' made Miz flinch, "No Evan, _dude_, we were facing away from the screen with our hands over ours eyes. Shut the hell up!"

Evan ducked his head a little, almost pouting at being scolded so.

"Well damn" Jack sighed heavily, dropping his hand "I better wait for him in the locker room…fuck, I don't think he'll really want to see anyone after that. God, the guilt must be eating him."

Mike's brow creased, "What about the title, man?"

"The title anger/depression will come after the guilt" Jack stated, already walking away "See you guys later, good luck on your matches."

Miz and Evan exchanged a look, "Yeah, see ya Jack."

Jack made his way to the locker room, making a thousand speeches in his head and trying to decide which one would actually work. He even mouthed out the words, but nothing felt right. This was one fucked up occurrence, and he wasn't sure words alone were going to cut it this time.

Jack didn't take five steps into the men's locker room before the door slammed shut behind him. He whipped around in time to see John locking the door tight, even going so far as to flick closed the deadbolt.

"John, baby-"

"I don't wan to talk about it" John stated gruffly, grabbing his lover by the black material of his armlet and all but dragging him toward the locker. Jack stumbled at first, confused, but followed obediently. He found himself slammed into lockers, face-first against the metal and bracing himself with his palms. John pressed up tightly behind him, warm breath ghosting over his neck and bare shoulder.

"Tell me it isn't my fault" John spoke in his ear, voice wavering "Tell me…tell me it was out of my control. Make me believe…'cause I'll tell ya, Jack, I am so fuckin' torn up inside over this shit."

"It wasn't your fault, Jay, it was just bad timing" Jack replied softly, not making a move to push away or struggle against the solid body pressed into him (he knew this would be perceived as some twisted type of rejection) "You'll get another shot at your title."

"No, that's it, Vince he wasn't giving me a chance" John growled, sounding an equal amount of pissed and mournful "The next people in line are Triple H and Dave."

"But…" Jack faltered, unsure what to say "There has to be something."

"I just wanna forget for bit" John's calloused fingers skimmed the line of his jeans "Please, Jack?"

John Cena never said 'please', _never_. Jack wasn't one to deny his lover anything he asked of him, since he did so little, so he only nodded. He braced himself for a rough fuck, even to be hurt, but John's palm smoothed down his sides as he sighed in what sounded like content.

John said 'thank you' with the way he slid his hands over his hips and to his fly, with the loving way he feasted at his neck. His pants and boxers were tugged down over the curve of his ass, exposing him to the tepid air of the locker room. He was already half-hard, and the anticipation combined with the sound of his lover lowering his zipper made him leak. His breath started coming faster, two fingers traced his lower lip. He opened his mouth obediently, sucking the salt from the digits and slicking them.

John ground against him, moaning as his sex rutted against the firm curve of his lover's ass, "Damn, Jack."

Once his digits were dripping, John pulled them from between those tempting lips and lowered them.

Jack made a small sound of pleasure as those strong fingers eased into him, pausing only a moment before starting to scissor and stretch him for something much more satisfying. He rocked back into the touch, showing his lover in no uncertain terms that he was ok with this. To be taken in such a public place, where anyone could kick in the door or unlock it, was not something John was sure he would like.

Everyone knew they had sex, and he was always ready to deal out a little comfort.

When he was sure the blonde was ready, he slipped out.

"Shit" John's curse was harsh, his bare nails scratched at his hips "I don't have any rubbers. _Fuck_."

John went to step away, ready to stop and use the hot showers, when his lover shook his head sharply, "Just forget it."

Cerulean eyes went wide in shock, "Jack?"

Doubt flickered over Jack's face, he glanced over his shoulder, "Uh, I didn't mean…John, I…"

"Are you sure?" John traced the blonde's hip bone with his thumb " 'Cause I'm clean babe, but if you're not comfortable with it, we won't."

Jack had been thinking about this since the start of their relationship, he knew it was now or never. His heart was pounding, his sap risen…it was time.

"I'm clean too."

"Ok, sweetheart, ok" John whispered into blonde tresses, heart swelling with just how fuckin' much he loved this man. Even unsaid, they still knew it was there. They weren't letting go of each other any time soon. He pressed back up against him, mouthing his skin and gripping himself.

Jack arched his back as his John slide inside him in one thrust, keening when he felt the soft crush of his lover's groin against his ass. It was a slow rhythm at first, John opening him with his cock until he was sure the man could take it.

Then it became brutal, punishing, animalistic grunts escaping the older man as he sought his own release. The blonde hissed as teeth sunk into his shoulder, uncaring that the fans would see him. His prostate was battered mercilessly, his cock untouched as it hung hard between his legs. It went on and on, a strong hand pulling his hips back into each plunge.

But it wasn't anything he couldn't handle, he was lapping it up.

And when John spilled inside him, it was fuckin' _glorious_. Hot, messy, slick…the cum giving the it just that extra slide enough to heighten his pleasure.

"Cum, babe" John breathed wetly into his ear, gripping his shaft a bit too tightly but giving this nasty twist that made him shudder and twitch "Let me give you…an _ounce_ of the pleasure you've given me."

There was something in that off-hand, sappy statement that struck something within him. It set off a thousand thoughts at once, mostly good, but it was enough to bring him his own release.

With John still riding his orgasm, Jack cried out a bit too loudly and shot against the lockers.

John slumped into the younger man, burying his face against his sweaty neck and taking greedy gulps of air.

Jack's arms shook under the weight, then buckled. He managed not to crack his head off the metal, but instead relaxed into it and rested his cheek against the cool surface. His lover was solid and heavy against him, but he withstood it for a few more moments. Kisses were rained down on him, John's mouth reaching wherever it could as he slowly descended from whatever high he was on. The blonde gave a half-whine when his spent cock slipped from him, leaving him slick and empty. He could feel cum seep down his inner thighs, he could feel what of himself that had cooled onto the lockers stick to his bare upper legs and belly.

"Mmmn, fuck, need a shower" Jack complained, wiggling his hips as John's sure fingers pulled back up his jeans and boxers "Ech, gross. I guess it can wait until we get back to the hotel."

"I can't yet, I blew off an interview to be here" John snatched a towel out of his duffle bag, wiping away the evidence of their passion from his skin "It'll be another hour before I can even think of leaving, there are a couple of those vultures out there. I'll see you back at the room, ok?

Jack turned, buttoning up his pants as his lover did the same, "Yeah, that's fine. I have to get some of my stuff together, and…yeah, I'll see you later."

"Later" John leaned in and bussed a kiss across the blonde's lips "Thanks for this."

"Anytime" Jack replied softly.

John slipped the towel into his lover's hand, giving him a faint smile before heading toward the door. He grabbed his fallen shirt on the way out as well as the key to the lock. Fiddling only briefly with the deadlock, he opened the door and left.

Jack dropped onto the bench, sighing heavily as the pleasant hum worked it's way through his limbs. He cast a lazy glance back at the lockers, crinkling his nose at the sight of it. He wiped it away with one solid stroke, deciding he really didn't care who's locker it was.

With equally slow movements, he curled a section of the terry cloth over his knuckles and began to wipe the fresh sweat from his skin.

Not a few minutes later, the door pushed open and heard someone come in. Jack braced himself for the worst, but was relieved when he saw only Cody peering around the corner of the row of lockers.

"…hey Jack."

"Hey Cody."

The younger man paused a few seconds, then made his way around them and came closer. Jack gave him an encouraging smile. He balled up the towel and tossed it into the nearest clothes basket, hitting his target. Cody's eyes followed the clothes path, then drifted back to the blonde.

"I bet you're mad."

The older man didn't reply.

Cody flinched, "You _are_ mad."

"No, Cody, I'm not _mad_" Jack spoke slowly, a deliberate calm in his tone "It's just…John's upset. You and I both know it would be good television if John lost his title to Orton. Maybe someone pulled some strings to call him out on that accident, maybe something out there was deliberate, I don't know."

"Randy didn't-"

"_Cody._"

The younger man shut his mouth.

"That was a foul-up out there, something else we all know" Jack continued, standing to pull a shirt and a pair of non-wrestling jeans out of his locker "But whatever happened, it's done. Randy has the title, and John isn't even going to get a chance to get it back."

Cody lowered his eyes to the floor, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, 'cause I'm going to try and change that. I don't have a lotta pull around here, but I can be persuasive sometimes" Jack didn't give the younger man a glance before he changed right there into his street clothes, though he did wince when his boxers rubbed against his skin wrong "Dave and Triple H deserve a chance, yeah, but so does John. He was cheated out there. I know Randy's your guy and all, but that doesn't mean anything when it comes to the ring."

Cody just nodded, only raising his eyes when the blonde walked over to him.

"When the time comes, I want John to have a fair chance at getting the title back" Jack stated, his dirty jeans and a few other things in the bag over his shoulder "That's all I want, man."

"I promise, Jack" Cody said before he really thought about it "When there's another chance, I promise it'll be fair on our end."

Jack looked surprised for a moment, then truly grateful, "Thanks, Codes. Ya know, for a Legacy guy, you're not so bad."

Jack slapped his shoulder good-naturedly, smiling, then was gone.

Cody sighed out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

He hoped he could keep his promise.


	8. Chapter 7

**Title**: He Thrusts His Fists Against the Posts and Still Insists He Sees the Ghosts  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes, Miz/Morrison, Evan/???, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Character changes, slash, wrestling violence.

**(AN:** This shows what led to and happened on the July-6-09 _RAW_ episode. This was where Legacy had a little confrontation, if you haven't seen it. In my storyline, Batista got hurt a few days before the episode aired instead of whenever he actually did. How did John Cena get the shot at the title? What happened behind the scenes on that fated _RAW_ episode?**)**

**

* * *

****19: Getting the Deal (by any means)**

Vince McMahon sat patiently at his desk, struggling to keep the smirk off his face. He was in his office, waiting on a certain blonde to come to him. He hadn't done this in a while, but when the chance to flex this certain business negotiation came around he couldn't help but seize it. It wasn't even that he really desired the young man, it was more a power trip than anything else.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in."

Behind the door, Jack Swagger took a deep breath to prepare himself. He wondered briefly if he should have worn his street clothes, since he wanted this to be a professional meeting. Too late now. He pushed open the door, finding Vince's desk at the far left of the rectangular room and said man sitting there as calm as could be.

Jack carelessly nudged the door closed with his palm, not noticing the way the latch bounced off the doorway and stayed open a good inch or so.

"Mr. McMahon" Jack greeted politely, going over in his head that he had to be respectful no matter what and agree to whatever terms came up.

"Jack" Vince's grin was positively slimy, but the blonde didn't take the warning.

Jack approached the desk, but kept a respectable distance, "Thanks for seeing me on such short notice."

"Of course, I always have some time for my wrestlers" Vince was always half lying, some of his arrogant '_children_' couldn't get a minute in with him because their fat heads couldn't fit through his door "I suppose you have some sort of favor to ask."

"Kind of, it's not for me" Jack was ready to ring his hands, but kept them balled into fists at this side "I know I don't really have any right to be asking for something, but it's important. What happened during the Cena-Orton fight was wrong, and I think you know it."

Vince raised an eyebrow at this, the blonde faltered.

"…I think you know it, _sir_."

"He broke the rules."

"Did you watch the match, sir?" Jack inquired "It was a mistake, pure and simple. I thought some rules were bent when it came to championship matches? Or was it your intention to take his title from him?"

"_Oh_, you think I'd be so cruel?" Vince spoke to him like a child "You know the rules, Jack, and I know them…hell, I made 'em."

"Then why aren't you giving John a chance to reclaim Orton's ill-gotten goods?"

"Ah, so the point arises" Vince stood from his chair, taking a leisurely walk around his desk "You want a title match set up for your lover-boy."

Jack's cheeks burned, "Yeah, that's the bottom line."

"Well, this is to your luck then" Vince snatched a file off his desk, handing it over to the young man "A spot for the championship just opened up."

Jack opened it up, azure eyes scanning all the facts and soaking them in, "A torn left bicep…Dave got hurt again? When?"

"During training" Vince scowled "I'm told Montel was taunting him about how little weight he was lifting and he got a bit overzealous."

Jack handed the folder back, watching as it was tossed back onto the desk.

"In the end, it's all just semantics. The point is…there's a spot open" Vince replied, stopping short before the younger man "The person I choose will have to engage in a match against Hunter to get a shot at the Night of Champions with Orton."

Jack's expression crumpled, "That's three weeks away."

"All title matches are suspended until after the Night of Champions."

Jack crinkled his nose, "Who made up that stupid rule?"

"I did" Vince sneered "And I haven't said I've chosen Cena."

Jack tensed, "Are you at least considering him?"

"I don't know yet, I'm not convinced."

The first tendrils of panic started to leak into Jack's veins.

"You'd do a lot for Cena, wouldn't you?" there was no accusation in McMahon's tone, just knowing "You believe he deserves another chance? Another shot? You really think you're in the right?"

"Yes."

"That dedication is admirable" Vince put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, giving him a slight squeeze and shake "Putting Cena in Dave's place is going to take some promo, some money, and a little more on your part."

"What do you want me to do?" Jack was eager now "I'll fight whoever you want! I'll throw a match, start a feud, break up The Hart Dynasty or whatever you want."

"No, kid, no" Vince's chuckle was cold, he applied pressure down onto his shoulder "Something a little less public…something just for me."

Jack's eyes widened as the realization of what the man wanted dawned on him, his knees going a bit weak and bile rising in his throat.

"That's it" Vince stated as he watched the young man almost buckle as his mind raced "Just go with it."

"Y-You can't do this" Jack cursed the stutter in his voice, but his heart was beating so hard and so high in his throat that he was sure it would choke him "The Board said you couldn't do this anymore. If I told anyone you even implied this-"

"Yes, I'm sure you'd run and tell everyone -especially your precious lover boy- all about how the Big Bad McMahon forced a ultimatum upon you" Vince smirked when the man dropped to one knee, the other hitting the carpet soon enough "I'll get a slap on the wrist, and then I'll take down both yours and Cena's career. You don't really want that, do you Jack?"

Jack shook his head, barely able to breath past the lump in his throat.

"That lisp of yours was a cute gimmick there for a while there…" Vince reach down and grabbed the boy's chin firmly, running his thumb along his pink lower lip "But I can think of much better uses for this mouth."

At the mention of his impediment, he wet his lip before biting down on it. Jack's stomach was twisting into knots over the prospect of it all, but there was something in the back of his mind that had already decided his actions. It wasn't good, but this was only going to end one of two ways.

"If I do this, John gets a shot at his title" Jack looked up from beneath his lashes, wincing at the man's intense gaze "He gets his match with Triple H, no question about it."

"No tricks" Vince said seriously, knowing the boy was going to do whatever it took to give Cena a chance at his beloved championship "Cena will get his match with him, and if he wins he'll fight Orton in Night of Champions."

"Alright" Jack sighed breathlessly, bringing his hands up with purpose "Alright, I'll do it."

Zoning out, Jack let himself go on autopilot as he undid the man's belt. He shut his eyes and did what the hand in his hair guided him to, not really thinking as he worked his lips and tongue around and against hard flesh. This was for John, all for John and no one else. John wouldn't have a shot without this, and he wanted John to be happy.

_All for John…all for his John…only for John…_

**-xXx-**

When John got the note straight from Vince McMahon himself, he didn't believe it. Apparently Jack was down there trying to convince Vince to give him a title match. Fuck, he didn't like Jack anywhere near that perverted old bastard. Vince was always looking to take advantage of the younger, more naïve wrestlers who didn't remember or know how it used to be. You had to get on your knees to get a championship match, it had happened to the best of them for the price of fame.

The spotlight came with a burn, but sometimes it was damn worth it.

Who knows what Vince was telling his lover.

John got to the hall where the office was, the door to said office was cracked open. John walked up to it, fully intending to barge in there and drag Jack out of there kicking and screaming. Jack liked to think himself quick-tongued, but it was truly Vince McMahon with the silver tongue. A meeting with him alone could go _very_ wrong, _very _fast.

There was a noise from inside, making him stop just outside the door. He tilted his head and peered inside, not really sure what he was seeing at first. Then his mind caught up with his eyes.

Jack - _his_ Jack, damn it! - was there on his knees before the bastard. John tensed, McMahon's steely gaze sweeping up and connecting with his. The older man grinned cockily at him, fisting his lover's blonde locks and pulling him down harder. Jack gagged a little, but didn't fight it.

//Yeah, I get it, you bastard. You're in charge here.//

John wretched himself away from the sight, putting his back to the door. He scrubbed his hands over his face, trying to come to grips with what he was seeing. He had to stop this, and he had to stop this now. John took off his cap and scratched through his hair, wondering what the fuck could have been said to end up like this. He put his hat back on, cleared his throat, and turned to kick in the door.

But when John looked inside again, Vince was zipping up his pants and his lover had his head bowed (still slumped there on his knees.)

"Cena will get his match" Vince stated gruffly "Now get out, I'll start the paperwork."

Jack nodded, managing to get to his feet and leave with at least a little bit of dignity. John stepped back and away from the door, giving plenty of room.

Jack slipped out of the office, shutting the door firmly behind it. He closed his eyes, sighing out a shaky breath, leaning against the door briefly. He was positively disgusted with himself, his stomach was churning and his mouth was sour with the other man's seed. Oh shit…his stomach clenched violently, he whimpered softly at the pain. He couldn't think of it like that, he knew he would get sick all over the floor if he did.

When Jack opened his eyes, he shuddered.

"J-John?"

John cleared his throat loudly, "Hey."

Jack was ready to collapse onto the floor, voice breathless, "Oh God, John."

"You got me a title shot?" John tried to keep his voice calm "You gave me another chance?"

Jack shook his head in dismay, "I only wanted you happy…I didn't think…please don't hate me, Jay, I couldn't take it if you did…and you weren't going to get the chance you deserve…"

"Jack" the older man held up a hand, shutting the blonde up effectively "Just listen to me, ok?"

Jack nodded, afraid of how much his lover had seen and how disgusted he was. What if John left him?

But instead, John reached out and took his wrist. He pulled him away from the door and into his arms, hating the way he tensed as if waiting to be hit.

"When can either pretend I didn't see that…" John spoke softly into the blonde's ear, treating him like a startled horse with the way he was twitching to run away and hide "_Or_…or we can get out of here, buy a bottle of mouth wash, get a hot meal in you, a shower, and enjoy tonight."

Jack pulled back and gaped at the man, unsure of what he was hearing, "What?"

"You've got a match with Jamie Noble tomorrow, you don't need this kind of stress on you" John replied "Kendrick might try some shit now that they've got an alliance. Miz agreed to have your back on this, it wouldn't be good if I came out there _every_ time some asshole decides to beat up on you."

"Why are you being so nice?" Jack could barely get the words out, his tone less than a whisper "If you saw then…if you never want to touch me again, I understand…"

The words broke his heart, and the guilt in his throat nearly suffocated him.

"Don't say that, don't you ever say that" John took him by the forearm, leading him down the hall and farther away from the office "You know I fuckin' love you, ain't nothin' anyone can do to change that. Fuckin' Vince McMahon isn't going to push us apart, _that's_ for Goddamn sure."

Jack wanted to collapse against his lover in relief, and knew he would before the night was over. They had never exchanged that forbidden L-word outside the sheets or in the dead of night when both were too fucked out to care.

//God, I love this guy.//

"…I fuckin' love you, Jay…"

"I know, and I forgive ya, ok?"

"So we'll never mention it again? You won't…use it against me? Even in anger?"

"Never."

"_God_, I fuckin' love you."

**20: An All Around Surprise **

_RAW -- July 6_

Ted DiBiase Sr. was the guest host of this _RAW_. He came out with his son, bragged a little, flashes some money, and then dropped the bomb shell.

Ted had been restless with Legacy since the beginning, becoming a part of them by betrayal in the first place. He and Cody were Priceless together, they had become best friends real fast when they were kids and worked well together. But when Cody and Randy hooked up, even being discrete about it, Ted hadn't been happy. It didn't help that he already hated being seen as a henchmen. Randy tried to explain to him that it was a team, and himself and Cody would go out if Ted needed them in a match. But Ted was a million-dollar brat, and he liked the spot light.

Sharing it with his friends? Not so much.

But this thing with his dad, it had been a complete surprise.

Back stage you could hear Even Bourne loudly asking, "What the fuck is he doing? Randy's going to eat his face, man."

The Miz promptly shoved an elbow into his ribs.

Cody went out there with them both, kind of promoting the celebrity of the Million Dollar man. Ted pretty much ignored him the entire time, but he was used to their fat egos. Randy hadn't been happy that he was sent out alone, but Cody had just glared down his boyfriend and stated that he was twenty-fucking-four and he could take care of himself.

Cody made his little speech about how Henry disrespected Orton and everything.

"You think Mary Henry needs to be punished?"

"Definitely."

"Do you think he needs to be made to suffer?"

"Without question."

"Great! Then tonight…Mary Henry will be taught a lesson when he goes up and he faces…_you_! Cody Rhodes!"

Cody's jaw dropped.

"What?" Jack snapped at the screen backstage.

It was later said the broken chairs in one of the lounge rooms were a result of Orton's temper.

"I can see it now! The son of the American Dream versus the World's Strongest Man."

Cody was shifting nervously, "Uh, Ted…?"

Ted was kind of flipping, "Dad, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing, son? It's called making an impact" Ted faced his son, stepping closer "And I'm sorry, Teddy, sorry that I didn't get a chance to tell you back stage about this. But hey! What better place than a live television show?"

"Tell me what?"

"Look, son…" his father began dramatically "I know that you told Randy off at The Bash. And I know…that later you made amends. But I also know that I saw a look in your eye that night…a look of acknowledgment. Acknowledging something that everybody else already knows and I certainly know, and that's this…Randy Orton's just holding you down. Randy Orton _knows_ that you're a more talented and more gifted athlete."

Without the mic, Cody locked eyes with his friend over the older man's shoulder, "Teddy, you know that's not true! Randy's our friend."

"Randy Orton…is just using you, son" Ted moved in the line of sight, beady eyes cold and knowing behind his glasses "So tonight, you're gonna have a match. Now it's not gonna be a title match…but it's not about the title. You see, son, this match is gonna make a statement."

Cody was shaking his head, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Ted, you can't be listening to this!"

"It's gonna open eyes, it's going to change careers" Ted was smirking "It's going to be…Randy Orton…versus Ted DiBiase."

"Dad! You can't do this!" Ted shouted "I can't fight Randy-!"

"Not only" his father cut him off "Not only are you going to face Randy Orton…you're gonna _beat him_."

And Ted Sr. just fucking laughed.

Cody dropped his mic in dismay, heart sinking.

* * *

Does it bother anyone that I jump between _Miz_ and _Mike_? I mean, I don't really care, but I just right whatever name feels right at the moment and don't think about it. So, sorry if it bugs you.


	9. Chapter 8

**Title**: He Thrusts His Fists Against the Posts and Still Insists He Sees the Ghosts  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes, Miz/Morrison, Evan/???, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Character changes, slash, wrestling violence.

**

* * *

****21: Cut Too Deeply/Pay the Price**

Cody followed Ted into the locker room, the younger members of Legacy distressed.

"What the hell is your dad doing, Ted?" Cody scratched a hand through his hair, riddled with nerves at the thought of fighting Mary Henry "I can't fight Henry, man…with what happened last time…the guy's 170lbs heavier than me."

Ted didn't speak, just started to pace Legacy's locker room.

"But, this isn't about me…" Cody sighed out, stopping his friend with a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up into his eyes, not letting him look away. "You can't let your dad manipulate you like this, Ted. He's just trying to fuck with Legacy, live through this. Don't let him."

Ted tensed, "Well look who ate a fortune cookie today."

"Come on, dude, don't be an ass about it" Cody gave him a hard look "I just meant that it's your time to shine, and it's not fair that he's trying to fuck with you."

Ted pulled away, rubbing a hand through his hair, "Shit, Codes. This really sucks."

"I know, I know" Cody shuddered at the thought of Legacy crumbling "You shouldn't fight Randy."

"I dunno."

"Ted, no, you can't" the younger man tried to be stern "You can't."

Ted turned to face him, "Why not? I won't take his title when I win."

"You've got to drop this petty fighting shit, it's not cool" Cody waved his hand in emphasis, cutting through the air "Not cool at all, you hear me? Randy leads Legacy, and-"

"I can't believe it" Ted seethed, anger contorting his features "You're on his side, aren't you?"

Cody's eyes widened, "I'm not on any side, you're both my friends."

"Whatever, Cody, you'll always be on Randy's side" Ted scoffed "I've been thinkin' about what my dad said. He's right. Randy's been using us as his henchmen for way to fuckin' long. I say it's time to take him down, knock the Legend Killer down a few pegs. Don't you think he deserves it, Codes?"

"No!" Cody protested vehemently "He deserves our respect, he _deserves_ that damn pedestal. He was the youngest Heavyweight Champion ever, he's done nothing but elevate our careers! He's been so good to us, Ted, why are you being like this?"

"Don't feed me that bullshit, he'd be _nothing_ without us."

Cody scowled, "I seem to remember you salivating so badly to get a spot on Legacy that you betrayed two of your friends."

"Like you weren't begging to get in either!" Ted shot back "At the beginning, all you did was show off for _him_! You were drooling just as bad for a chance to be known as something else than your bastard father's littlest brat or as that pansy Goldust's half-brother!"

Cody looked away at the painful words, hurt in his eyes.

"You've got no say in what I chose to do" Ted's fist balled at his side "Everyone knows who you spread your legs for when the cameras shut off."

"Ted?" Cody stepped forward, wondering what the hell that was about. Ted usually never took shots at their relationship, usually one to look the other way and roll his eyes at them. But this…this was a cheap shot for no reason. "Dude, that's uncalled for."

"Oh please, Cody, you're such a slut" Ted pushed him back and away with the solid palm strike to his shoulder "You're only defending him because you're fucking him!"

Cody's heart clenched painfully, he couldn't believe this.

Randy came through the door, looking not-so-happy.

Cody held up his hands in surrender, stepping back and letting the two face off against each other.

"What are you going to do about this?" Randy asked lowly.

"Randy, I don't know" Ted drawled "I mean, my dad's stubborn. He won't budge. I mean, I tried to talk to him…he _won't_ budge."

"This…this isn't good" Randy stated "You…loosing to me on television. It won't accomplish anything."

Cody scrubbed a hand over his eyes, //Goddamnit, Randy.//

"_Losing_ to you?" Ted narrowed his eyes at the man "What? You don't think I can beat you?"

Cody stepped up, putting his hands between them, "Come on…"

"Listen, Ted, let's not do this" Randy's voice hardened "Ok? Don't let your pride get in the way."

Cody pursed his lips, trying to keep at least his flat palm between them less they start fighting right here. Randy had said Ted was on thin ice even before this, so this match didn't help.

"I am WWE champion" Randy stepped forward, the buss of his lover's hand the only thing keeping him in place "The reality is…I'm going to beat you. You can go tell your father thanks but no thanks."

Cody kept his tone soft, "Randy…"

"If it were _my_ father-"

"Well he's not your father!" Ted snapped "And quite frankly, he was a helluva lot better than your father!"

"Ted, _please_" Cody put his palm on his friend's chest, trying to will some sense into him.

"Let me tell you what _I'm_ going to do about this, Randy" Ted spat, getting right in the man's face "I'm going to face you…and I'm going to_ beat _you."

Ted cast a disgusted look at Cody, smacking his hand away, "You and your little bitch."

"No!" Cody grabbed his lover's bicep, letting Ted walk away and keeping Randy in place.

"I'll fucking kill 'im."

Cody spoke in a sotto voice, "Just let it go for now, please? Ted's still our friend, _my_ friend."

Randy turned around, threading one hand through his lover's hair and cupping his ass with the other. Cody gasped as he was brought into the man's body, the rough material of Randy t-shirt scratching against his bare skin. Cody's head spun as he got a lungful of the older man's heady, testosterone and fresh sweat.

Hot breath washed over his ear, "You think I didn't hear what he said to you?"

"He's just angry, Randy."

"He's trying to break you down, demoralize you" Cody had never heard his boyfriend so angry at one of their own " I'm going to kick his ass tonight and give him a refresher course in reality. He thinks he's the best part of Legacy? I'll show him."

"I can't come out with you?"

"I'm gonna do it alone" Randy softened for just a moment, placing a brief kiss on his boy's temple "You know I love you, Coddles, but I want you to stay back here no matter what."

Cody chewed his lower lip, getting tug in his hair for his silence.

"Promise me you won't come out."

"Yeah, ok, I promise" Cody sighed irritably, pulling away "I'll be watching."

"Good. Then you can see me put him back in his place."

**22: Conflict for the Sake of Conflict**

"Shit, Codes, you ok?" Jack was right there as soon as the man was into the hall, arms still around his waist.

The young brunette looked confused to see him there, "J-Jack?"

Cody's match with Mary Henry had just taken place.

"Come on" Jack eased one of the man's arms over his shoulder "Put all your weight on me, Cody. Do you think you need a medic? A trainer to check out your ribs?"

"No, it's just going to be a huge f-ing bruise" Cody sounded more annoyed than anything "This was so stupid. The few fans I have think I can't win a match for anything."

"He's got more than a hundred pounds on you, man, there's no shame."

Cody winced, "I can't leave yet, I'm still needed here."

Jack led the man down the hall, "No rest for the wicked, huh?"

"I need to get to a lounge room, I need to watch the fight. It's going on in less than twenty minutes."

"Ok, I'll get you there."

"…thank you, Jack."

When they did get there, they turned the TV on to watch.

Cody's ribs had died down to a dull ache, so he was able to stand. Jack was beside him, wincing as Randy and Ted fought it out on live television.

Cody seemed extremely agitated, shifting his weight from one foot to another. He was chewing his lip so hard Jack was sure it would start bleeding.

"Dude, it's going to be fine" Jack assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The younger man relaxed under the touch, encouraging Jack to pull him closer and give him a one-arm hug.

"This whole thing is really fuckin' stupid" Cody stated "I can't believe they're actually going through with it. I mean, they've both got egos that fill up rooms, but at least Randy's is for a reason. Ted's just bad-mouthing to make it look like Randy's beating us backstage or something."

Jack wet his lower lip, "Do you think he's jealous of the two of you?"

"Nah, Ted's not like that" Cody assured him, cringing when Randy started systemically kicking the younger man "God, he's just toying with him now."

"Any particular reason he's so pissed?"

"Ted called me some nasty things back stage" Cody admitted "Randy overhead. He hates it when people pick on me for my age or what we do behind closed doors. And when it was Ted…God, he was already on thin ice, and now this…"

"It's ok, I get it" Jack put hand over his eyes, peeking through his fingers "Shit, did he almost get pinned?"

"There's no way Randy's going to loose" the brunette stated "No matter the shit that comes out of Ted's mouth, he's not ready to take on Randy. The point of Legacy is to learn from the best, and Ted just never fucking listens and-"

Cody stopped himself, realizing that every word that came out of his mouth sounded like a stupid, blown-up promo for his faction. When he glanced over, azure eyes were just curiously looking at him. Jack was listening, not judging.

"You know what I mean" Cody wet his lower lip "Teddy's my friend, he's been my best friend since we were kids. But the things he said…I don't know. I think he's turning sour, man, and I don't know what that means for Priceless."

"I'm sure it'll work itself out" Jack watched Randy pin down the million dollar brat "Orton will show him what's what."

Surely so, it happened. There was a three-count, then Ted was out. Randy was declared the winner, then '_Voices_' went off. Randy bent down and whispered something to Ted, giving him a pat on the cheek. The older man stood in the ring, taking his belt and gesturing to his protégé.

"I think there's some hope for Legacy" Jack stated softly.

"Yeah, maybe" Cody couldn't stop the hopeful smile that curled his lips "Maybe this is all Ted needs. If I'm lucky, I may even keep my best friend."

"Have fun with that, I need to go see John" Jack gave him a careful pat on the shoulder "You gonna be ok to get to the locker room by yourself, Cody?"

"Yeah, my ribs feel better" the younger man sighed in relief, rubbing his palm over his stomach "Thanks, Jack…you've been really cool to me. A lot of the guys on the roster snub me because of Legacy."

Jack wasn't surprised by this fact, "You're not that bad for a _kid_, so I'll spread the word that you're a good guy. That's what friends do, right?"

//Randy Orton and John Cena's boyfriends as friends// Cody's lips quirked at the thought //This is pretty damn cool.//

"Yeah, friends do that."

"John's waiting, I gotta wish him luck" Jack winked, then was gone out the door.

Cody left right after, going down the opposite hall and heading for the Legacy locker room.

**23: Good Luck**

John was pacing back and forth like a wild animal, his shirt and cap still laying across the bench. He was trying to go over everything in his head, trying to remember what worked on Hunter and what didn't from matches he watched and participated in. Hunter was big and could catch some guys in mid-air, but John wasn't some lightweight. He was thick with muscle, and he'd like to see the bastard catch him in mid-air like a he did Cody all the time.

Jack entered the room, closing the door behind him when he realized his lover was nervous.

"Hey, Jay, it'll be fine" Jack assured him gently "This is what you wanted, right?"

//I wouldn't even have it if it wasn't for you, sweetheart.//

"Yeah" John huffed out a breath, scrubbing his face with his hand "I'm just a little edgy, it's cool."

"You're going to do fine" Jack glanced at the clock "Come on, I'll walk you towards the entrance. You've got less than ten minutes."

John slipped on his shirt and clutched his hat in his hand, "Yeah, ok."

**-xXx-**

Hunter went out first, giving a heady glare to both Jack and John from where they stood just inside the entrance hall. He went out there and did his big thing, making a show of it all by himself.

So John took the opportunity. He slammed his lover against the wall, just inside the entrance way, and seized his mouth in a kiss. Jack mewled and pressed back, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and kissing him back for all his worth. It was almost desperate, as if he were getting his last fix before he went a week without.

"You're going to be amazing" Jack panted when he pulled away, their foreheads touching "You're John-fucking-Cena, you're going to kick his ass. You'll go out there, they'll cheer and go crazy, and you'll show them why they love you so much."

John nodded and pulled away, but not before his lover could take his hat from his hand and fix it on his head, "Thanks, Jack…for everything."

"Go get your title shot" the blonde grinned when his lover's music came on "Go claim what's yours."

And with a returning grin, John went out there.

**24: Stabbed In The Back, Phoenix from the Ashes**

It turned out that Ted did say he was sorry to Randy and Cody, and they accepted it.

It also turned out that Legacy really were a pack of dogs.

Something dark sparked in Jack when he saw Randy send the two younger men out to interfere with the match. He was helpless to look on as the match fell apart and both Hunter and John were eliminated from a chance at the title. Then it did a 360 when DiBiase Sr. came out and pretty much told Randy that he was an idiot for thinking that he'd allow something like that.

Now it was a three-way match at Night of Champions:

Randy Orton, Triple H, _and_ John Cena.

"That's some mo' bullshit!" Miz barked at the screen from beside him, but Jack could barely hear him past the blood pounding in his head. He left right then, his friend gaping in confusion before following him. Jack stormed through the halls, face twisted in determination, and attracted the attention of a wandering Evan. Giving Miz a confused look, the kid followed a few feet behind Jack as well.

But Jack Swagger was thinking of one thing at the moment…killing Legacy.

Cody had given him a promise, said that Orton wasn't going to interfere with the match Jack had gotten _on his knees_ for. He had to live with that shame for the rest of his life, but it had given John a chance to get something back he really deserved. It had been worth it, but now…now Legacy thought they could manipulate things like this?

Rage settled in his stomach at a rolling boil.

Jack found them, all three of them, standing in the hall whispering fiercely about what had just happened.

"Bastards!" Jack barked, balling his fist and charging them.

Thankfully Mike and Evan had the good sense to grab him by an arm, pulling him back with their combined strength. Jack struggled against them, growling at them to _let me the fuck go before I kick you in the balls!_ but they weren't having it. A year ago he was strong enough (big enough) to take down these two easily, but his anger was giving him some raw strength that he knew was always there.

Miz and Evan shared a frightened look, their grip slipping on their friends arms.

Dave Batista, who shouldn't of even been there, saw this whole exchange and knew he had to stop it.

As Legacy looked on in mild confusion and surprise, Batista shoved the two younger men aside and picked Jack up in a bear hug.

"No! Let me go!" Jack barked, thrashing his legs and arms in midair. When he realized Dave wasn't letting go anytime soon, he gave a frustrated growl and clawed at the man's unmaimed forearm.

"Swagger, that's enough."

"You bastards! You dogs!" Jack screamed at Legacy from down the hall "You're nothing but a bunch of conceited assholes, you know that? Did you ever think that someone else deserved a chance at the belt you fuckin' _stole_ on some lame-ass rule?! Couldn't you see past your inflated egos long enough to think a fair fight was in order!?"

"Jack, come on" Cody pleaded.

"Oh fuck _you_, you little shit!" the blonde spat "You're the one who attacked Cena directly! The fight was his and you know it! The night was _his_, Goddamnit!"

"Why don't I show you the reason I have the right?" Randy spat, not getting a step forward before his lover's hand slapped on his chest. He looked down into shining cobalt eyes, his brow creased.

"Cody?"

"Don't" Cody looked guilty as hell "I promised Jack we'd let this fight be fair, no matter what. I gave him my word, made him trust me, and I broke it. He's my friend."

The few words of the youngest star on the roster had The Viper backing down.

Jack went limp in Batista's grip, bowing his head.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Randy narrowed his eyes at the blonde "It's business, Swagger, you've got no part in what we do."

Jack started to laugh, low and almost devilish in the echoing hall.

When he raised his head, his eyes were smoldering.

"You knew he was going to beat you" Jack accused "You _knew_ it…and couldn't stomach it."

"John isn't gonna like this, Jack" Mike whispered, trying to clam the guy down "You know he's gonna be mad anyways. Don't cause any problems."

"John's gonna win come Night of Champions, Orton" Jack swore, locking gazes with the older man and boring holes into his skull "He's gonna take you down and take back what's his. You got that? You hear me? He will _devour _you."

Ripping himself out of Dave's arms, he raised his chin and smirked at them.

"Oh, and Randy, so you know…" Jack smacked his lips, pointing at the belt the man was holding over his shoulder "John fucked me while wearing that belt, so have fun wearing it on live TV."

Without a look back, Jack turned and made his way to where he knew his lover was fuming at.

Randy took the belt off his shoulder, peering down at it and crinkling his nose, "Ok, ew. What's the name of that cleaner guy again?"

Ted scrubbed a hand over his face, "I'll call him tonight."

"How 'bout now?"

**-xXx-**

Holding a cold pack tightly to his elbow, John Cena scowled down at the floor. This fuckin' sucked…it fuckin' sucked a lot. This had been a blood match, given to him under dirty pretenses. It wasn't fuckin' fair that Orton got to send his dogs out to ruin it.

"Damn it" John growled "I fuckin' had Hunter, too."

The door opened, and he was about to tell whoever the fuck it was to shove something somewhere unpleasant when he saw who it was.

"Jack…" he really wasn't sure what to say.

"Ok, so this is a setback" Jack sighed, giving his lover a 360 performance from the one that had just gone down in the hall "Now you'll just have to beat Triple H _and_ Orton."

Cornflower eyes fell upon the ice pack, widening, "Jay, did you get hurt? Is it serious?"

"Nah, babe, the trainer said to ice it an it'll stop hurting" John slumped into the wall, though he felt kinda sore all over "Did you see your little _friend_ come out and sucker punch me in the face?"

Jack's eyes flashed darkly, but he shook it off, "You've got a spot on Night of Champions. That's what matters, right?"

"Yeah, but fuckin' Hunter likes to swing that sledgehammer around" John grumbled.

Jack sighed, sitting down beside his lover. He took the ice pack in his palm, letting his lover rest completely. He supported his arm with his other hand, letting the ice pack spread across the surface of his elbow evenly. John's eyes shut, a little sigh of his own escaping.

Yeah, this is really fuckin' sucked, but they'd make it work.

**25: Twisted Reality**

There's a haunted, twisted place in the human mind where reality is lost and the nightmares take over.

Randy Orton was trapped there.

_An empty arena is all he saw. The screens were black, the seats were void of fans, and the only light was the spotlight over the ring. Randy slowly made his descent down the ramp, wondering where everyone was and why he was there. He looked back at the entrance way, but it was closed off completely. There was no way out, he was stuck here. He looked down at himself, he was in full ring gear. It was a little unnerving, his belt and his Legacy partners were nowhere._

_A form appeared in the ring, dark at first then coloring to reveal. It was his young love, clad in ring gear as well and slick with the body oil he so often refused._

"_Cody" Randy sighed in relief, walking a little faster toward the ring "Thank God, I thought-"_

_Someone stepped up behind him, all blue eyes and flaxen hair. Fuckin' Jack Swagger, easing up behind __**his**__ Cody and wrapping his arms around his waist. He rested his chin on his shoulder, mouth split in that thousand-watt grin. Randy's eyes widened as wide palmed hands smoothed over his lover' s stomach. But Cody didn't fight it, just stood there gazing at him with those lovely cobalt eyes._

_Randy slowly crept closer to the ring, brow creasing in confusion._

"_I've got his trust now, I've got him wrapped around my finger. What I could do to him…" Jack sighed dreamily, hugging the younger man closer "You should have kept him on a tighter leash, Orton."_

_Randy scowled, "You have no __**right**__!"_

"_He's right, baby."_

_Randy nearly jumped as another figure came into the ring, none other than John Cena himself._

"_You" Randy spat, realizing his lover was alone up there "Don't hurt him. It's me you want."_

"_You've always wanted me away from Cody…why is that, Mr. Anger-Management?" John grinned at him, holding his hand out to his lover while staring the Viper down "What are you so afraid of?"_

_Jack placed a lingering kiss on Cody's cheek, then handed him off to the older man, "I got him just for you, John. He's all for you."_

"_You're too kind" John laughed, spinning Cody right into his arms "Hey there, Coddles."_

_Cody didn't say a word, just stared up at John with a mix of awe and admiration in his eyes._

"_Is this what you were afraid of, Randy?" John inquired, caressing the boy from his cheek down to his neck (Cody purred and leaned into the touch) "That if he got a taste of me, of my charm, he'd realize just how pathetic you are and quit Legacy?"_

_Cody rubbed up against him like a cat in heat, eyes fluttering shut._

_Randy gaped like a fish, "Cody…? Baby, what are you doing?"_

"_He's mine" John corrected, shooting a smug grin at his lover "Thanks to my little Jackie, he's putty in my hands. Aren't you, little bitch?"_

_Cody nodded eagerly, giving himself over for whatever the man wanted._

_Randy went to move forward, ready to rip Cody from Cena's arms and show him just who he belonged to, but realized he couldn't move. He looked down at his booted feet, they were stuck to the floor by some invisible force. He scowled and pulled at them, straining, but getting no where. _

"_Cody!" Randy watched as his lover was lowered onto the mat, submissive and indeed putty "What the hell is wrong with you? It's __**Cena**__, for fuck's sake!"_

_Jack snickered at this pathetic attempt, going over and leaning against a turnbuckle to watch._

_The shadows on the walls congealed and molded in the seats, creating a faceless audience in the darkened seats. Everyone was watching, __**everyone**__. They all saw as John all but melted Cody's clothes away, saw the way he moaned and arched for more._

_Randy couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight, even though it burned him throughout to see such a display. Cody's eyes fluttered open, those gorgeous cobalt locking with his. The younger man's hand stretched out toward him, fingers spread on the mat. _

_Randy knew that if he touched him, took his hand, it would break Cody of this spell. Randy bent over the edge, slid his hand over the mat toward his lover. He reached, but his love was just out of reach. He strained, gritting his teeth, wanting nothing more than to feel the boy's skin beneath his fingertips._

_Cody suddenly arched and retracted his hand, moaning loudly. Randy dared to look, and nearly got sick right there when he saw Cena between his lover's thighs. Those childish jean shorts were open, giving room for his…oh God, he was…Cody was moaning like that because…_

_Randy coiled back, clenching his eyes shut and trying to block it all out. Cody's moans echoed in his ears, breathless chokes of Cena's name (his voice dripping with ecstasy, giving the man all access to his body) , John laughing…Swagger laughing…the crowd looking on…_

_Everyone knew Randy Orton had failed, had lost what mean the most to him._

"_Oh God, John! Yes! So big…yes! Please, harder…oh fuck, so good."_

**-xXx-**

Randy gasped hoarsely, kicking out violently against his nightmare. His eyes shot open, taking in the darkness of his surroundings. He laid there, panting and still, his wits gathering in thick clumps. His thoughts shuffled like a deck of cards, flipping through piercing remnants of the dream and reality.

Randy took mental stock: He was in a bed, in a hotel, it was close to morning (judging by the pinkish sunlight flittering through the crack in the curtains), and he wasn't alone.

Randy sat up carefully, his blood still racing and sweat broke out on his chest and forehead. He blinked rapidly, realizing what he was indeed a dream. He grabbed the edge of the kicked-away blanket, wiping away the cold sweat that slimed his skin.

What the fuck was with that? The thought of that bastard Cena with his hands on Cody…it was enough to make his stomach churn. He had always wanted Cena away from him, always wanted there to be a firm line between them, but when acting as Legacy it was difficult to always keep them separated. And Cody had wanted it, had let him so near and inside him.

"_Oh God, John! Yes! So big…yes! Please, harder…oh fuck, so good."_

Cody had let him! And that fuckin' Swagger! Randy had hated the fact that Jack had wormed his way into Cody's life, befriending him, hugging on him all the time.

"Mmm…" there was a shifting beside him, reminding him he wasn't alone.

Randy turned, gazing down at his companion.

Cody was so lovely laying there, the tinted sunlight dancing over his legs and the very bottom of his exposed hip. The sheet was weaved around him, complimenting his smooth, tan skin. Dark lashes fluttered gently against his cheek, lips parted to allow soft breaths. He was fast asleep on his back, one hand buried beneath the pillow and the other limp at his side. His chest rose and fell evenly, shoving that he was truly out like a light.

Yes, there was his lover, safe and content at his side…untouched by Cena or any other.

Randy rolled onto his side, pressing himself close enough to Cody that bare skin brushed. He placed his hand over the younger man's heart, sighing in content as the strong but slow thump brushed his palm from beneath skin and tissue and muscle. Another reminder that he was with him, alive and well.

"I love you, Coddles" Randy leant down, brushing a kiss across a smooth collarbone "I don't say it enough…but I do. When we started this…I never…"

Randy sighed, tilting his head to press his forehead into the firm pec, "I didn't know I'd love you so much."

And he was going to keep Cody safe, by any means necessary.


	10. Chapter 9

**Title**: He Thrusts His Fists Against the Posts and Still Insists He Sees the Ghosts  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes, Miz/Morrison, Evan/???, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Character changes, slash, wrestling violence.

**

* * *

****26: Stand Up, Knocked Down**

_WWE Superstars_ was fun. Everyone got to gather in town for two or three days, catch up, then split off again into the three factions. All his friends were antsy for the show to end, he had seen Evan dart into a certain star's dressing room more than once during the day. Miz had been so excited earlier in the dressing room that all his words came out in one breath and lacking a punctuation in their depths.

But Miz had gone, calling over his shoulder that and John were heading back to the hotel since they weren't needed anymore. Only a handful of the roster had the balls to leave early, and of course his best friend was one of them. This left Jack alone in one of the locker rooms. It was weird, but he had to get suited up for his match later.

Somehow Jack had lucked into a match with Yoshi Tatsu. Finally, a real fight with a real opponent! The man was going to be hard to beat, but at least he was looking forward to a real fight. And he was feeling pretty damn good tonight!

Except for this damn song in his head! When the wrestlers started getting bussed into this one spot, Jeff Hardy had shown up at his door. He had on his shades and a smirk on his lips, holding up a DVD and shaking it right in his face. Turned out it was this Goth Opera called _Repo! The Genetic Opera_ and it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. It was as dark as _Sweeney Todd_, only it had better songs and Paris Hilton as a cracked up whore and this really handsome guy playing Grave Robber. Not a musical, not that stupid, it was a fucking opera and it was amazing.

It had been about the not-so-distant future where the new thing was new organs instead of boob jobs, and if you didn't pay up a Repo man would come and rip the organ out of your body. Repossession of organs was legal, and Zydrate was the latest drug and most addictive.

It was kind of creepy and made him flinch at places, but even John hadn't been able to deny it's awesomeness. He had watched it twice and downloaded all the songs, and they'd been stuck in his head for what seemed like forever. He hummed it now and then, listened to it when he worked out…it was like a cult or something.

Hence what he was singing now.

Jack was lacing up his left wrestling boot, pants leg folded up to accommodate him. He was sitting on one of the benches that were put right in front of the wall mirror, because wrestlers needed one whole wall to admire themselves. He was facing the mirror, head bent to watch his fingers, his other knee bumping the mirror a bit.

Jack hated himself for it, but he was singing under his breath.

"Drug market, sub market, sometimes I wonder why I ever got in…blood market, love market…sometimes I wonder why they need me at all!" Jack started bobbing his head to the beat in his mind, the music loud and clear in his mental jukebox "Zydrate comes in a little glass vial. _A little glass vial?_ A little glass vial. And the little glass vial goes into the gun like a battery…and the Zydrate gun goes somewhere against your anatomy. And when the gun goes off - it _sparks_! And you're ready for surgery."

Jack finished his boot, folding down his pant leg. He happened to glance up, but did a quick double take when he caught something in the reflection that startled him.

Randy Orton wasn't far behind him, standing there menacingly.

Jack's first response was fear, eyes going wide and his mouth drying up. He swallowed a few times, cursing his rapidly beating heart.

"Not so ballsy when you're alone, huh?" Randy stepped forward slowly, his eyes capturing those of the other and holding them mercilessly "I don't need the others to make me dangerous."

"I was pissed, I have every right to be" Jack replied, voice growing stronger even as he was caught in that hypnotic glare "You didn't have to cheat."

"I didn't _cheat_" Randy spat, getting closer.

"You only screwed yourself over in the end" Jack replied "I hope you're happy."

The blonde repressed a shudder when the man came right up behind him, but the goosebumps along his shoulders gave his anxiety away. There was something wrong, something raw about the aura of this encounter. Randy had never really even spoken to him before, and here he was confronting him alone in the locker room?

Jack let out a measured breath, "What do you want, Orton?"

"I want Cena as far away from Cody as possible, he knows this. Now that you're his new playtoy? That counts for you as well" Randy leant down, the blonde cringing when the man kept staring at him through the mirror even though he was less than two inches from his face "Stay away from him, he's mine. Whatever you're trying to pull, it's gonna stop now."

//Ok, I think I might pee myself…this is fuckin' freaking me out."

"Anything else, my lord?" good, some sarcasm, that made him sound like he _wasn't_ about to piss himself.

"You tell Cena that if he wants to involve my boy in the feud, that's fine. But for that, the price on your pretty little head will go up" Jack's breath caught when cold digits laced into his hair, pulling so hard his neck gave a twinge of protest "I'll drag you in too and take you down myself."

Jack hissed when the man all but tossed his head aside, he almost fell over at the carelessness of it.

Randy gave a smug snuff, a malicious smile on his face, "I'm sure the only reason Cena didn't win sooner was because he was a little stressed. What's wrong, Swagger? Didn't you blow him well enough five minutes before the match started?"

"Oh you are one to talk, you selfish, egotistical bastard" Jack got mad, standing and turning at the same time "More than four people have walked into Legacy's locker room and found Cody in your lap, just fuckin' ridin' you for all he's -- _oof_!"

Randy struck out without a second thought, driving the solid muscle of his forearm across the younger man's chest. Jack's eyes went wide as he was shot backwards, watching Orton's face contort in rage.

After that, it got a bit dark and fuzzy.

**-X-**

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
**__**Do you feel better now…as she falls to the ground?**_

**-X-**

Jeff was grinning wildly as his brother clamped a hand over his mouth and tried to keep his loud laughter inside. Poor Matt, if it wasn't for his little brother, he'd never laugh. But Jeff wormed into his system like that, making him do things he'd never do before.

They turned into the locker room, their faces crumpling when they witnessed it.

Randy Orton was standing there in all his scary glory, none other than Jack Swagger standing and turning to face off with him. The Viper struck out, driving his forearm into the younger man's chest. Jack didn't know what hit him, because he was driven backwards into the mirror. Jeff's breath caught involuntarily as Jack's head cracked sharply off the surface, the glass shattering and giving way beneath the force. It hollowed out beneath his skull, the glass spidering out a few inches past his head before stopping.

Jack went limp, eyes going dull before shutting. He collapsed onto the ground, slumped between the bench and the mirror.

"Hey!" Matt barked, barging in. He shoved Randy away twice, making some room between him and the blonde. Though he couldn't push him far, he had some muscle and experience on the other.

Randy narrowed his eyes, "Back off, Hardy"

"_You_ back off, Legend Killer" Matt scoffed, not backing down for a moment "What the fuck do you think yer doin' here? Pickin' on the kids? That's kinda low, even for _you_."

"It's just Cena's bitch."

The darker Hardy's eyes gleamed, "What if this had been Cena and Cody? You want to start that kinda shit? Open that fuckin' can of worms?"

Jeff didn't give a fuck about the testosterone face-off between them. He shoved the bench out of his way, giving him access to the younger man. He knelt down and immediately put two fingers to Jack's throat, finding the pulse slow but strong. A look over and he found that -- yes, the All-American American was out cold. Jeff glanced up at the crater left in the mirror, shards of glasses tinkling down under the force of gravity.

Jeff made a face, looking Jack back over. He let his fingers gently probe through the blonde tresses, finding two cuts in his scalp. When he pulled his hand back, his digits were stained crimson. It worried him, the kid was gonna need some serious stitches.

//He's probably concussed, he can't be asleep after a blow like that. I wouldn't forgive myself if I let the kid die at the hands of Randy Orton.//

"Hey, Jack, come on now" Jeff whispered, putting an arm across the boy's chest and putting his hand in the mess of blonde hair "Wake up for me, ok? You gotta wake up. Don't let Orton put you down. I've seen you slammed by bigger guys than him. Come on, man, wake up now."

The warm drawl in his ear seemed to stir Swagger enough so he groaned and squirmed, but that's it.

Jeff sighed, letting the other subconsciously seek his warmth. He let Jack bury his head in his right shoulder, keeping his hand in his hair to hold him in place. Jeff scowled at Orton, shielding the other almost.

"You think I can't take you, Hardy?" Randy challenged.

"I know for a fact you can't take us all."

Randy turned around, none other than Chris Jericho standing there solemnly with his hands folded in front of him. He looked upon the scene with piercing eyes, judging and condemning. Evan came through the door just behind the man, eyes widening in horror.

"Oh shit, Jack!" Evan ran by Orton, getting on his friend's other side "What the fuck happened?"

"Orton fuckin' attacked, that's what" Jeff replied sharply.

Hearing this, Evan shot a smoldering glare at the older man, "You wait 'till I tell Cena, he's gonna _kill you_,"

Evan drug the words on almost childishly, but it was enough to jolt Randy back to reality.

"Randy? You in here?" Cody came into the locker room, smiling when he found his lover "Well it's about damn time, man. I've been looking for you since…what happened to Jack?"

His smile fell as he took in the scene, eyes slowly widening as the realization soaked in.

"Oh God…"

"Let's get out of here" Randy ignored the hardened glares he was getting, carefully walking around the Y2J to get the door. He grabbed Cody by the arm, dragging him out of the room.

The last thing they heard was Cody's enraged voice slowly disappearing down the hallway, "What did you fucking do to Jack, Randy? What did you _do_!?"

"We better get him out of here" Jeff suggested softly.

"I'll go get a trainer" Evan offered, reluctantly leaving his unconscious friend's side. Jericho and Matt shared a heated look, then the blonde left as well.

"Is it my imagination or did Evan and Jericho just come in together?" Jeff inquired "Cause Evan said he had a secret lover. You don't think he's fucking Y2-Jerk, do you?"

"I wouldn't put it past him, this is already pretty screwed up anyways" Matt drawled "Never thought I'd be defending the man who took my title when he was still green."

Jeff was about to shoot back a comment about how it takes two to loose a title when a loud, boisterous laugh echoed and the other entrance to the locker room swung open.

"Swear to God, true story."

"And you just _took_ that poor woman's shoe? No way!"

"Hey, if she was stupid enough to pour champagne into it and pass it around…"

"You're sick, man, real sick."

Ricky Oritz and John appeared from between the lockers, one having finished a match and the other about to get ready for one. The laughter trickled away and died as two sets of eyes took on the scene.

"Jack?" Cena rushed to the blonde's side, kneeling down at his side. Jeff reluctantly let the other go, watching as John started to fuss over him. "Jack? Baby, wake up for me."

John cupped a large palm over the other's jaw, glad to see his eyelashes flutter open and reveal glazed cornflower eyes, "J-John? Hey."

"Hey there, sweetheart, you try to stay awake for me" John gave him a smile, keeping his voice soothing "I wanna see those pretty big-blues of yours, ok? Don't fall asleep on me, baby."

Jack managed to stay awake, leaning against his lover's palm.

John turned his eyes on Jeff, face tight in rage, "What happened?"

Jeff held up his hand, wiggling his blood stained digits, "Orton."

"Oh man" Ricky tensed, realizing that if he stayed this was going to get ugly "I gotta get gone, John. If you want me to stay…"

"No" John let his eyes drift over his lover's unconscious form "I got it covered. You get to your match."

Reluctantly, Ricky left.

"Orton did this?" John hissed.

"He struck him in the chest, made him crack his head off the mirror" John followed Jeff's eyes to the glass crater "I don't know what they said to each other or who provoked who, but Jack went down hard."

John tried to gather his thoughts, "He's bleeding, he probably has a concussion, we gotta-"

"Evan went to get a trainer" Matt assured him.

Jeff seethed, "God, Orton is a bastard."

John agreed.

**27: Truth Behind the Cuts**

John paced the length of the room, jaw clenched.

The trainer had been switched out for a medic as soon as he saw the blood.

So this tiny medic checked over every inch of Jack, though the poor guy was afraid he'd get decked by Cena if he found something wrong. It took some smelling salts and a little coaxing with a cool cloth, but Jack was eventually brought completely around. The doctor took his vitals, checked his pupils, cleaned up the blood, and examined the cuts in the back of his head.

"He's going to need _what_?!" John barked at the thin medic.

"Stitches, Mr. Cena" the medic swallowed thickly, trying not to be intimidated by the older man while wondering why he was called instead of one of the larger medics that wouldn't give into these types of actions "I'm afraid he's going to need at _least_ a dozen stitches between the two cuts. The glass didn't penetrate _too_ deeply, but it's still a danger to leave them open."

John clenched his jaw, the medic flinched.

"John, come on, it's just a few stitches" Jack assured his lover, still a little woozy "Can I get the ones that dissolve after a while? I hate the removing part, it squicks me out."

The medic merely nodded, "Of course, Mr. Swagger."

"It's Jack, man."

"_Jack_, then."

"Am I going to be wrestling tonight?"

"I'm afraid not. You won't be wrestling for at least a week."

"Well that's a kick in the balls, thanks man."

John thumbed behind him, "Ok, while you two are getting chummy, I'm going to go punch Orton's lights out."

"John, _no_" Jack pleaded, knowing his boyfriend would go out and pick a fight that would disqualify him from NOC "Orton was just being an asshole, it's nothing. I should have caught myself."

"Either tell me what happened right now, or I'm going to go hunt him down" John narrowed his eyes, showing that he was serious.

Jack sighed wearily, holding out his hand, "Just come 'ere, ok? If I'm gonna get sewn up, you're sure as hell gonna stay with me."

Unable to deny his lover anything, John walked over to the chair Jack was sitting at and dropped to his knees in front of him. The medic got the needle and thread ready, pointedly not staring at anything besides the head wound.

"Tell me" John caught his lover's eyes, resting his hands on his jean-clad knees.

Jack glanced at the medic, "Can't this wait until later back at the room?"

John grabbed the medic's leg when he got close enough, scowling up at him, "Hey? You repeat anything you hear or see here and I'll break all your fingers, ya got me? _Anything_, or God help ya."

The medic nodded frantically, "Doctor-patient confidentiality?"

"Good man" John patted his leg, letting him go "Ya got anything for the pain?"

"I'm afraid I'm fresh out" the medic tensed again as the man's eyes flashed darkly "The Hart Dynasty took a rough beating earlier, and Tyson took most of my stock."

"Bitch" John cursed "Be fuckin' gentle, ya got me? Or the finger thing comes back into play."

The small man nodded frantically, "Yes sir."

"Stop scaring the help, Jay" Jack teased lightly, moving his head down as silently instructed by the gloved hand cradling his skull. He winced at the first touch of the needle, tensing when he felt the drag of the thread. He resisted the urge to duck away like a small child, holding still.

John knew his blonde was trying to stay strong, but the way Jack's hand shot out and grasped his wrist gave him away. Jack's blunt nails bit into his skin, his grip tight.

"What the hell went down in the locker room?" John inquired, getting a half-hearted glare from his lover "It'll take your mind off the pain?"

"Fine" Jack closed his eyes, but snapped them open when he realized it only made the discomfort worse "I was lacing up for my match when Orton snuck up on me. You know that little fit I threw after Legacy interfered in your match with Hunter?"

John nodded, recalling the dramatic story Evan told him about in only a few breaths (the kid was inhuman with that lung capacity.)

"Yeah, well…he called me out on it" Jack's cheeks colored "That guy is fuckin' scary, John, ok? So don't make fun of me or I'll kick you in the nads, you hear me?"

Again, the man nodded.

Jack winced and nearly jerked his head at a certain pull, "Do you have some kind of agreement with Orton about your feud?"

"Uh, kinda, it's a silent-man thing" John's brow creased "The feud's between _John_ _Cena_ and _Legacy_. I don't fuck with Cody individually, like outside the ring…and in 'turn he doesn't fuck with you."

"Ugh" Jack wet his lips "Ok…this is what he said."

The dialogue came out in a flow once he started, not much to tell but what he did was powerful. John got angrier by the moment, but kept it all inside.

"…and then it all went black" Jack sighed in relief when the medic cut and tied off the stitches "I vaguely remember Jeff talkin' to me, trying to bring me around."

"He fuckin' struck you?" John scowled, the tendons in his neck straining to keep from yelling "He had no right goin' in there, threatening you because of Rhodes."

"You're done, Jack" the medic told him.

"Awesome" the Oklahoman cringed when something cold was rubbed over the stitches "Hey!"

"It's antibiotic" the medic replied curtly.

"Oh."

"If you bust your stitches in any way, have someone call me straight away" the medic instructed "With gashes like this, the way they're angled, you could loose blood fast. Say…you wrestled or something equally as stupid."

This got a chuckle from Jack.

"I gotta go, baby, I gotta tell Stephanie that you can't fight and to reschedule the match for the next _Superstars_, 'kay?" John stood, dropping a kiss on his lover's smooth cheek before straightening up "Beth offered to drive you to the hotel. I want you outta here as soon as possible, I'll see you back at the room."

Jack glared, "I'm not a kid, I don't need _driven_ anywhere."

The older man cocked his head, "You really gonna fight me on this?"

The blonde dropped his eyes, "Fine."

He got anther kiss to the temple, but Jack stuck his tongue out at him when his back was turned.

"I saw that" John threw over his shoulder as he left.

Jack made a face, " 'M not a kid."

The medic cleared his throat, offering a red lollipop, "Will this help?"

"…a little."

**28: Never Again**

Cody locked the door to Legacy's room, ignoring Ted's complaining from the other side. He turned around to glare down his boyfriend, who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. The title belt lay discarded on the chair, abandoned in the man's grief.

"So…" Cody clicked his tongue, arms crossed "Are you going to tell me what happened in there? 'Cause it looked like you struck Swagger."

Randy didn't reply.

"What were you thinking?"

"…I wasn't."

Cody dug his palm into his forehead, "Just walk me through it."

"I went in there, I told him to quit messing with you-"

"He's not _messing_ me with me, Randy" Cody snapped, pissed that he was being treated like a child again "He's trying to be my friend!"

"Oh, you know that's bullshit" Randy scowled, raising his head and giving his lover a hard look "I told Cena a long time ago, when this shit started, that he was to leave you alone if you weren't a part of Legacy. No psychological shit, no pushing you around, _nothing_. But now that he's got Swagger?"

Randy clenched his eyes shut briefly, cutting his hand through the air in frustration, "The kid's got no boundaries. Having him near you is like having Cena around, ok? It's just…I may have prodded him, but he didn't have to say anything about _you_!"

"Well what do you expect?" Cody huffed "If you make a shot about him and Cena, he's gonna take a shot at us. It's a cycle, man, it doesn't end with your feud."

Randy's hand clenched tightly into a fist, "I was just…I was protecting you."

"I don't need protected" Cody made a face "You need to stop treating me like a child, man, it's seriously starting to piss me off. Now…give me one reason why you thought going after Jack was a good idea?"

Randy wanted to shoot something back just as sharply, but his head was pounding and his hands were shaking with the urge to strike out at something.

Cody noted this, realization dawning on him, "You didn't take them, did you?"

Randy looked away, "Of course I did, Codes."

"Don't '_Codes_' me" Cody walked over to Randy's locker, spinning out the combination he knew by heart "If you're gonna try and stop me, I suggest you knock me out, cause otherwise I'm just gonna keep at it."

"I wouldn't hurt you" Randy stated quickly.

Cody pulled open the door, rummaging around inside. He found the little bottle of pills behind a spare set of clothes. He curled his fingers around it, bringing it out in the light. Randy watched nervously as his brunette screwed off the top and counted out the pills inside, knowing what was coming.

Cody glared at the older man, "How many did you skip this time?"

Randy wet his lips anxiously, "How much trouble would I be in if I admit that I lost count?"

Cobalt eyes went wide, "You _forget_?"

"It's been days, Cody."

"Days?" Cody whispered in bewilderment, staring down at the bottle in his hands. He shook his head, cursing himself. He hadn't thought Randy would try to pull this shit again.

"IED is serious, you know that more than I do" Cody walked over, boldly pushing his lover back against the couch and straddling his waist "You can't skip on your pills, you hear me?"

"They disorientate me" Randy replied, though his voice was meek.

"I don't care, the doctor said to take them as soon as you wake up anyways" Cody rolled his eyes, bringing the bottle up to eye level and rattling it "Don't. Skip. Out."

Randy placed a hand over his lover's thigh, but couldn't look him in the face.

"That's why you snapped, you need these" Cody grabbed the water bottle off the table "Without them? You're gonna hurt someone, maybe someone you care about next time. Do you want a repeat of that Stephanie fiasco?"

"No."

"Do you remember why that happened?"

"I…I went a week without the pills."

"If I have to watch you take them every day, I will" Cody shook two pills out onto his palm "And if I have to check your mouth each time, I will. Open."

Randy raised his eyes, opening his mouth obediently. Cody carefully placed both tablets on the man's tongue, then screwed the top back on the bottle and set it aside.

"Swallow" Cody offered the water bottle, his lover took it and swallowed down the meds.

Without being told, Randy opened his mouth again and lifted his tongue to show they were gone.

Cody melted in relief, cupping his lover's face in heartbreakingly gentle gesture.

"Do you know what will happen if Vince finds out you're not taking your meds again?" Cody leaned in, dropping kisses just under his strong jaw in a way that soothed the Viper's anger "Promise me you won't do this again. Next time you loose control it could be on me, or Teddy."

"I wouldn't mind smacking Ted around a bit" Randy teased.

Cody bit back a smile, slapping the man's shoulder with his palm, "Randy."

"Ok, I promise" Randy wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist "I'll take them every morning. No matter what. For you."

Cody bit him sharply on the neck.

"Ow! Ok, you little brat…for _us_, and my health. You happy?"

"Enough" Cody's breath washed over his ear "Do you think John's going to retaliate for this?"

"I don't know."

Cody sighed, dropping his forehead onto the older man's shoulder, "Jesus Christ."

"I'm…I'm sorry about this, Coddles" Randy dropped a rare, sweet kiss onto his tan neck "Every time I piss someone off, somehow you get the blame. They take it out on you because they're too cowardly to face me."

"I can take it" Cody pulled back, narrowing his eyes "But if I get put in a cage with Batista again, I _will_ have to smother you in your sleep."

"Agreed."

* * *

**Song lyrics used:  
**"**Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, the free music download can be found on my profile page if you want**


	11. Chapter 10

**Title**: He Thrusts His Fists Against the Posts and Still Insists He Sees the Ghosts  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes, Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Character changes, slash, wrestling violence. Spoilers for July 20th episode of RAW. Also vague spoilers for the July 13th one.

**

* * *

****29: Representation**

The Seth Green hosted _RAW_ had been scripted to the letter. The fights had been planned out carefully, for no one wanted to hurt an innocent civilian. Some things had been a surprise, but it was scripted. It had been a while since they had done a show like that, and some people had to hold themselves back a bit. Hunter did for sure, but that didn't stop him from picking Cody up like a doll and holding him in the air.

Jack specifically remembered just covering his eyes and saying over and over, "_For the love of God, put him down. Put him down. Put him down. No, wait, don't put him down!_"

Even Miz had winced.

But this next episode, with the amazing _Z Z Top_ hosting, was just a bundle of surprises. John had been chosen to introduce the hosts at the beginning, and he couldn't have been more excited about it. He went out and talked about the band, got the crowd riled up, and talked about Night of Champions.

Then Jack watched with wide eyes as '_Voices_' played and Randy came out with a menacing look and the Championship belt. There was some bragging, some bringing up the past, and the crowd chanted John's name. John taunted Randy a bit about his music, and went on about the fans. A challenge was made, and the mics were dropped.

Jack was sure a fight was gonna break out, but then Ted and Cody appeared out of the crowd.

"Jesus!" Evan swore from beside him "Goddamn Legacy!"

Jack tensed, "I swear to God, they start something, and I'm going out there."

"Maybe Hunter is gonna interfere" Evan offered.

Miz shook his head from his other side, "Uh, guys, sorry. But Hunter ain't gonna be here for another twenty minutes. He knows about the fight the band planned out, but he had a thing about his littlest girl Murphy having a bad fever or something."

"Oh shit" Evan kept his eyes on the screen "Legacy isn't backing down, man."

"I'm sure someone will take care of it, right man?" Mike went to nudge his friend in the shoulder, but was met by pure air "Hey?"

Mike turned around, brow creased, "Uh…Jack? Jack?"

Evan turned around as well, "Where'd he go?"

**-xXx-**

John looked between the three members of Legacy, he hadn't really thought it would happen like this. He'd just expected Orton to threaten him, back off, maybe even chase him out with an allude to how Orton should stop picking on people smaller than him. But now with DiBiase and Rhodes flanking him, and Randy glaring him down, he knew there would be some trouble. He kinda wished Hunter was here with him, which is what he had almost hoped. His freakin' kid getting sick was a mis-sight on his part.

John stripped off his shirt, giving them 'come-on' gestures. He was gonna give this crowd a show.

They started to get inside the ring, he tensed.

_Check one-two, oh yeah! Ungh!_

A montage came up on the screen, lights going off.

John knew that music anywhere, and it pissed him off. Not only had they agreed at the very start of this relationship not to interefere, Jack was hurt and in no condition to take on the likes of Legacy. If he busted his stitches, so help him God.

_I got you where I want you_

_Your clock's run out of time_

_Cause you know I know you_

_And I show you, that the heat you feel is mine_

Jack Swagger emerged from the entrance, the crowd growing wild. The only thing that told John that his lover hadn't planned this was the ivory button-up flowing over his torso, he didn't even have his black armguards on. But he came out, grinning, beating his chest and giving the crowd a half-assed salute that made them roar in approval.

Then the blonde came down the ramp, glaring down Legacy.

_Yeah, fear grips you, and it rips you_

_And you question what is truth_

_So consider me your preacher, come to explain it all to you_

_Get on your knees!_

Jack pointed down at the ground, mouthing the words tauntingly.

_Get down on your knees!_

Randy eased off the stage, not even looking at the blonde as he made his way past Cody.

"We're bailing" Randy hissed in his lover's ear.

Cody walked backwards, still keeping his eyes on Jack as he made his way towards the ring, "What? Why?"

"Because he's not cleared to wrestle tonight because of what I did" Randy kept his voice too low, walking around the other side as the blonde climbed into the ring "If we hurt him, he can go straight to Vince."

"Fuck" Ted heard that last part, heading toward the ramp with the others "You just _had_ to loose your fuckin' temper, didn't you?"

Cody glared, "Shut up, Teddy."

_I'll bring you to your knees!_

_On your knees!_

The music died away, and Jack was given a mic by the lovely Lillian.

"Thank you, pretty-babe."

She blushed.

Randy reached the front of the ring and eased his belt off the surface, glared down by both Jack Swagger and John Cena.

"Randy" Jack grinned, pointing at them "You and the girls weren't gonna try and start a fight with John all alone, now were you?"

Randy kept his mouth shut, knowing if he touched the little brat he could get suspended.

"Now, I didn't come out here as Team Cena" Jack admitted, holding up a palm in sublimation when John frowned at him "And I didn't come out here as Pro-Legacy either. I think we all know about the soon-to-be infamous match coming up on Night of Champions. Am I right?!"

The crowd roared for him.

"So who are we missing here?" Jack asked rhetorically, counting "Cena, Orton, Rhodes, Million-Dollar Brat…oh! It's _Triple H_."

Ted growled a little, but Randy gave him a brief look, "Cool it."

"Now I -even with my _personal_ preference- don't believe you two butting heads out here is fair" Jack stood in the middle of the ring, pointing at himself "So I'm out here as a representative for…_The Game._"

The crowd went fuckin' nuts at the dark tone he put in Hunter's title.

Randy brought the mic up to his lips, "You? Spotting in for Triple H? A brat like you shouldn't meddle in the affairs of Legends and Legend Killers."

The implication wasn't lost.

"Oh yeah, the Big Bad Legend Killer" Jack scoffed "_Please_, Orton, spare me. And after what happened last week, I can't be scared of you. Picking on people half your size, it's not nice. I mean, of course…with Seth Green. Ya know, _Seth Green_?"

Randy nearly twitched.

"Seth Green, bless 'im" Jack shook his head, holding out his hand to about his hip "Who's the size of a…a…"

"Hornswoggle?" John offered.

"No, no, he's not _nearly_ as heavy" Jack stated thoughtfully, lowering his hand "He's the size of a…"

John intersected again, "He's like a Hobbit."

John looked over at his lover, a deadpan look on his face, "Yes, John, like a Hobbit."

John grinned.

"Ok, so Seth Green is like the size of a _Hobbit_" Jack assured the crowd, who had laughed, then glared back down at Orton "The point is, Randy, a small little man punk'd you out last week."

"You think I…do you think _we_ were embarrassed?" Randy asked.

John narrowed his eyes, "You should be."

The five wrestlers knew the dark meaning behind those words, that the 'Seth Green' jab was an allude to how Orton had cornered Jack in the locker room and knocked his head into the mirror. It was a rough jab, because it pissed Jack off that he had lost his chance to fight with Yoshi, something he had really wanted.

"This Sunday -- something that doesn't involve _you_, Swagger" Randy folded his belt over his shoulder "History-"

"Doesn't involve me?" Jack cut him off angrily "How many blows have _you_ taken to the head recently, Orton? If you don't remember, I'm up for United States Championship this Sunday. So don't treat me like a kid…I'm a _contender_."

The crowd cheered in response.

"What I was _saying_" Randy sneered "History is going to repeat itself this Sunday, but not tonight. Triple H and Cena have a match against Legacy…well, I want in on it."

Jack tensed, feeling the weight of the phone in his pocket more acutely now.

"It'll be John Cena and Triple H against Rhodes, DiBiase…" Randy locked his eyes on John, sparks flying between them "And _me_. What do you say? You accept?"

John glared down and put the mic to his mouth, "Well played, Randy Orton, well played indeed."

Jack cocked his head at his lover.

"You, oh look at you…" John pointed at the man "Underneath that anger management problem is a true evil genius. You see…you see, you just put yourself in this match because _you_ know that if you're in the match, there's no way Triple H and myself can co-exist."

Jack shrugged, "Can't happen."

"It's because each of us we'll be _so_ concerned about making a statement with _Randy Orton_…there's no way we can work together."

"The clash of egos would be _too great_" Jack added.

"You've done such a good job at sabotaging this great main event, us accepting this match tonight?" John began to pace the ring, addressing Orton but not really "It defies all _science_, it defies all _logic_…I even asked the magic 8-ball, and it said ask again later, but I'm sure it defies that too!"

Jack put the mic away from his face, closing his eyes and trying to suppress laughter.

"Ok, John, put your 8-ball away" Jack gestured his lover to calm down for more show than really meaning it "As The Game's representative, I believe he should have a say in this little addition."

Jack pulled out his cell phone, showing the crowd. They liked where this was going. He made a show of dialing in the number, getting a confused look from John.

"Are you _calling_ him?"

"Shh! I'm on the phone" Jack snapped, getting laugher from the crowd "People are so rude."

Jack held it up to his ear, listening to it ring. He kept the mic close to his mouth.

"_What_?" came the rough tone from the other line.

"Triple H? It's Jack Swagger, your unofficial representative of the moment" Jack replied quickly, knowing the man would hang up "There's been a change to your match tonight."

"_Swagger? Oh fuck, this can't be good then. First, how did you get my number? Second, where are you?_"

"Why, I'm in the ring with one John Cena and a pissy Legacy glaring at us" Jack replied, giving Randy a wink "It seems Orton isn't happy that he's being left out of your little game, and he would like in. How 'bout it? Do you think he's been good?"

"_Let me get this straight. Orton wants to join the tag-team match?_"

"Yes."

"_All of Legacy against me and Cena?_"

"Yes."

"_You're not going to show up in the middle, are you?_"

"No" Jack looked over at his lover shyly, lashes fluttering "I promised Johnny I wouldn't interfere in any of his matches…_anymore_. So what do you say, H? You gonna let Randy in on the fun or not?"

"_What does Cena say?_"

"What do you say, John?" Jack carried on the message "The Big H wants to know."

"I say there is _no good reason _on this green earth that the two of us should fight the three of you" John stated dramatically "We would simply self destruct."

Hunter scoffed on the other line, "_Tell the little princess I accept._"

"But, despite that…" Jack looked at his lover, nodding slightly.

"Request accepted" they chimed together.

The crowd went crazy.

'_The Time is Now'_ played over the speakers.

John gave the retreating Legacy a 'you can't see me' gesture, grinning the entire time.

Jack flipped the phone shut and shoved it into his pocket. He leant against the ropes, giving Cody a smug grin and waving his fingers at him. The younger man didn't look angry or upset, just neutral. He understood as well as Jack did, what went down was wrong.

There would be repercussions, they just didn't know what it would exactly.

**30: Going Against Your Conscious**

Jack had a match tonight, and he was going out.

"Ah, hell no" John spat "There is _no_ way you're going out there tonight. The doc said to stay out of the ring for a week. That means no _RAW_."

"It's just two cuts in my head, it's not like I had internal bleeding or broke anything" Jack replied flippantly, shimmying into his jeans and buttoning them "My hair hides them. And I can't really be excused from a match with a wound that's not supposed to exist, can I?"

"It doesn't matter" John protested "Your health comes before wrestling."

"John, I'm on in ten minutes, I'm going" Jack sat down on the bench, pulling on and lacing his wrestling boot "The only thing I can foresee that would rip my stitches would be getting slammed down on the mat. Obviously, since Big Show's on my team, that won't happen."

"But-"

"I'm up against Primo and Kofi, for God's sake, I'll be fine" Jack pulled on his other boot and hurried to lace it "Ok, so MVP will be harder…but I started this little back-and-forth with him, I can't pussy-out now."

John's brow creased, wondering when his lover did that, "Uh…what did you say to him, again?"

"I said that _I_ was the MVP of _Monday_ _Night_ _RAW_" Jack stated, almost sounding innocent "He got a little mad, whatever. I could match him in strength before, but I bet my new speed will get 'im."

Jack tapped his heels against the floor, then snatched his black arm bands off the bench.

"Besides…" he gave his lover a wink "You've been helping me with my flexibility. I can almost do a DDT perfectly. A few more strenuous _sessions_, and I'll have it flawless."

John raised a brow, "You can't learn a DDT from what I teach you."

"Well, Jeff Hardy and Morrison, sometimes Mike" Jack admitted, getting a weird look "What?! Jeff is the king of aerial flips, besides Evan. And have you seen Nitro move? He's a fuckin' snake, man. And he teaches a lot of what he knows to his little Monk of Mojo."

"Ew" John closed his eyes, grining his palm into them "Don't call him that."

"Aw, but I love my Mikey" Jack faux-pouted, teasing his lover so badly he saw his eye twitch "But not nearly as much as I love my Johnny."

"Don't call me _Johnny_."

"I'll see you later" Jack smoothed his armbands along his forearm, then walked over and dropped a peck on the older man's cheek "I'll be fine, ok?"

John watched him go, just fucking _knowing_ any kind of match with the Big Show wasn't going to go well.

**31: Last One Standing**

There was a another reason Jack refused to skip out on this match. He would be facing most of these guys in Night of Champions anyways, he had to get a feel. It would be good practice. And with Big Show and Carlito on his side (what with that whole brother fight going on), how could he loose?

Jack went out there, riling up the crowd and beating his chest and just having fun with it. He saw MVP and mouthed the words '_you want some of this?_', but from the look in the man's eyes he shouldn't really be playing around.

Everyone got out there with their appropriate songs and show offs.

Jack found himself in the ring first of his two partners, Kofi on the other side. The black man could bounce like he was on air, but he was no high-flyer. And Jack had kicked Evan's ass before.

Jack took Kofi down the second he got the chance, not wanting to get a flying kick to the head. He almost got pinned, but he kicked out. Somehow Kofi locked his head in his arms, keeping him bent over. Jack struggled, but found himself double-teamed by Kofi and MVP. They swung him into the ropes like a doll, and he managed to duck their double-clothesline the first time around.

When he went back, he got picked up and slammed down face-first into the mat. He got the breath stolen out of him, but it was a blow to his abdomen more than to his head. He groaned and tried to recapture his breath, rolling over onto his back. When he cracked his eyes open, he found MVP standing beside him.

//Shit!//

Too late, he got a 'ballin' to the chest, a fuckin' elbow in his ribs. He took the blow, Carlito grabbed his leg and pulled him out of the ring and out of harms way. They both landed against the fan wall. MVP pointed at him from the ring, but Jack wasn't having any of it.

Big Show came around the ring, looking pissed.

"Come on!" he barked.

Jack scoffed, "I don't owe you nothin', man."

"What the hell did you say?" Paul advanced, getting right in Jack's face. He stared down the man, but found he didn't quite reach his eyes. The blonde just held out his arms, giving him a _what the fuck am I supposed to do?_ look.

Then he spotted Kofi climbing the turnbuckles.

"Oh crap."

But Big Show caught him like was nothing.

"Move!"

And Jack did what he was told, ducking under the man's arm and out of the way.

Big Show slammed Kofi into the fan wall, the blonde winced and turned his head away.

//Damn, that's gotta hurt.//

Big Show threw the dark-skinned man back into the ring, then slapped Jack's shoulder, "Go."

Jack went up there, putting Kofi in a head lock right as the cameras started rolling again.

"Nothin' personal, man" Jack drawled, jerking the man's head back hard. He kept them there pretty solidly, and when he tried to get up the blonde merely slammed him back down into the ring. And who said he wasn't as strong as he used to be? The ring shook!

Jack and Carlito got out of the ring, leaving the Big Show with Kofi.

Oh man, but Big Show's headlock was more brutal than his could ever be. Jack was sure poor Kofi's head would pop.

Carlito had a turn with Kofi, slamming him and almost pinning him.

Jack got tagged in once Carlito dropped kicked the champion, holding him for one of Jack's drop-kick's to the head. Jack even went for a pin, but Kofi kicked out. That was a little too close to his head, so Jack tagged out for Carlito again. That man was thirsting for his brother's blood anyways. He didn't even attempt for a tag, and it was a good thing he didn't.

It was a Colón battle out there, Jack wanted no part of it.

Of course, Jack got lost in the motion and barely dodged Primo's fist to his face. The blonde jumped off the ring, keeping his head protected. John would kill him. But then the little brat pinned his brother, and Jack wasn't about to loose the match.

For the save earlier, Jack slid up there and delivered a double-fisted blow to his back to break the hold. No sooner did he get to his feet was MVP on him. He got a blow to his temple, but he ducked down below the ropes in time to avoid the other punches. Fuckin' Montel was having none of it, and the blonde hadn't even gotten his balance yet before he was dive-bombed.

Jack's back took the brunt of the hit, keeping his head up and out of the way.

Jack shoved the man away from him, groaning in frustration. All he heard was Primo's name being shouted and then the bell going off.

//Well that sucks.//

Jack looked up in time to watch Big Show spear down Primo. He scoffed, rubbing his sore abdomen. Paul always was a sore loser, even when Jack was watching the show as a teen. Big Show never lost well. Carlito was done. MVP tried to be a hero, go up there and take down the Big Show himself. But all he got was a chokeslam for his efforts.

Jack crawled into the ring, getting a good seat to see Big Show pick Kofi up off the ground with only one hand in his hair. The poor champion didn't know what hit him, because the next moment Big Show punched him right in the head. Kofi went down hard, laying with the others.

Jack got to his feet, coming to stand beside the man.

"You took them down, the wins is yours, man" Jack assured the man, looking down at MVP "Ha! I think he's had enough, yeah? Hell, ya took down…everybody…"

The realization came too late, Big Show turned around and clamped a hand down upon his neck. Jack gasped, eyes wide, his fingers clawing at the larger man's shoulder.

"Paul, no" he whispered "Man, my head, please…I've got stitches, I shouldn't even be out here."

There was only a moment's pause, a hint of hesitation in the man's eyes. The blonde was sure in that moment was going to be spared.

What a dumb thing to think while in a ring of fallen opponents and an angry Big Show.

Jack found himself lifted into the air, seeing nothing but bright lights for a few moments before it was the rush of air in his ears. The bastard must have angled it, because his head cracked off the mat pretty hard when he landed.

Jack was embarrassed and would deny it if it wasn't for the tape, but he fuckin' screamed when his the skin re-split along his skull. All he felt was give an pain, features twisted in agony as his back arched up and off the mat. He dropped with a thud, scream dying into a groan.

Everything went kind of fuzzy there for a few seconds, but that was definitely Big Show's music in his ears and a mix of boos and cheers. The announcers were saying something, but it didn't matter. He could hear the frustrated groans of his fallen co-workers around him, mentally counting them in his head and losing track. Losing track of less than six guys?

Something was wrong.

Jack cracked his eyes open, lifting a trembling hand and probing his skull. He felt wet hair, slick, and the edge of one of his wounds split wide open. He pulled his hand back in front of his face, suppressing a whimper when his finger caught on one of the threads.

"Fuck" he muttered, trying to find his voice "Guys? Someone? I…I…"

Montel stirred first, head pounding, "What the fuck are you goin' on about, Swagger?"

"I need…I…my head…" the pain was burning through his scalp, a little disorientated because of the slam.

Montel's eyes widened, "Oh shit, he's bleedin'!"

"What?" Carlito managed to get to his feet, kicking aside his brother and shoving MVP away from the blonde "You ok, man?"

"Fuck" he saw the crimson stain on the mat, Carlito turned and shouted, "I need a medic over here!"

Jack's eyes drifting shut, "Shoulda listened to John."


	12. Chapter 11

**Title**: He Thrusts His Fists Against the Posts and Still Insists He Sees the Ghosts  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes, Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Character changes, slash, wrestling violence. Spoilers for July 20th episode of RAW.

**

* * *

**

**32: "I fell down some stairs"**

The medic sat Jack down right there in the hall, breaking out his kit and going to work the moment he arrived. Jack just kept his head ducked down and let the man work, kinda pissed that he lost but even more pissed that someone had let John watch his match.

"I told you, I fuckin' told you" John stood beside the crate Jack was sitting on, his hand on his lover's arm "No match with Paul can go good. The doc said it was too soon, I didn't think you needed to be out there-"

"It was my fuckin' choice" Jack hissed, a semi-crowd of crew and wrestlers were crowding each end of the hall to watch "I bet the bastard thinks he did this, Paul's got a huge ego. I tried to tell him about my head, but he slammed me anyways."

John clenched his jaw, but stayed where he was.

It wouldn't help anyone to go starting fights in the halls.

Down the hall, Legacy passed by. Cody perked up when he spotted Jack under the care of a medic, eyes widening. He tugged at Randy's arm, eyes wide.

"What happened to Jack?" Cody sounded concerned.

Ted rolled his eyes, "Who cares?"

"Teddy, don't be mean" Cody gave his friend a glare "It looks like his head's bleeding."

"Cody, no" Randy called as his lover dashed down the hall "Shit, let's go.""What?" Ted whined "Why?"

"Shut up and come on."

Jack winced when the peroxide was dabbed at his wound, "Shit, this hurts worse than the first time."

The medic was about to ask if he wanted some pain killers when a harsh bark startled everyone.

"What the fuck happened out there?!" Vince McMahon pushed his way through the crowd, scowling "I look at the monitor, and suddenly there's a swarm of people escorting Swagger out of the ring."

No one spoke.

"Let me repeat" Vince growled "There is blood in my ring, staining it. That shit won't come out for a long time. Now, again…What. Happened?"

Jack raised his head, catching sight of Cody peeking out from behind one of the larger crew member. The man looked genuinely concerned, cobalt eyes widening when he saw the bloody cloth the medic had discarded. Randy appeared behind the younger man, seeming to trying to pull him away and out of the area. There was a terrified look in Cody's eyes now, hearing Vince's question.

John turned his gaze to his boss, clearing his throat, "He busted his head off the ring, sir."

"_Bull shit_" Vince scoffed "Now, that's one lie, I won't tolerate another one."

That cold gaze fell on Jack, who tried not to shudder, "Wanna try that again?"

Jack knew what he had to do, what was right.

"I didn't want to tell anyone" Jack made a show of biting his lip "I was messing around, and I ended up tripping on the stairs and cracking my head against the step. When I saw the blood, I bribed one of the medics to sew me back up."

Vince sighed irritably, "And _why_ didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want to miss tonight's fight" Jack put on his innocent façade, putting some drawl to his words "And I knew ya'lld make fun of me."

Vince paused a long moment, then scoffed in an amused way, "Hell yeah, we would've."

Jack just shrugged, "Thought so."

"You need to report all injuries, ya hear me?" Vince turned on the crowd "That counts for everyone. You pull a muscle, you bust your head, you report it, got me? I won't have this again. Blood on my mat? At the _end_ of a match? It's just bad for business."

Vince fixed his coat jacket, then parted through the crowd without doing more than scowling.

"That's not what fuckin' happened, and you know it" John growled "I have half-a-mind to tell him what Orton fuckin' did to you."

Jack grabbed his lover's shirt and held tight, "That's the story we're going with."

"But-"

"Goddamnit, John, for once just shut up!" Jack snapped, fingers twitched as the medic tied off one of his cuts "I fuckin' busted my stitches, I lost my match, I got the piss scared out of me, I'm not happy! Do you hear me? _I'm not happy_!"

Jack pulled the older man closer, hiding his face behind his lover's forearm, "…and just stay here, ok?"

John agreed silently, shooting glares at the surrounding people, "Don't you fuckin' gawkers got jobs to do!? Huh?! Ain't you got _somethin'_ else to do?!"

The crowd dispersed, Cody melting away with Randy and Ted.

**33: It's Just A Flesh Wound, It's No Excuse**

Later, Jack was given some painkillers and a shower.

John led his drugged lover into one of the lounge rooms, keeping him balanced. Jack all but melted into the couch, back in his street clothes and glassy eyed.

"You ok, baby?" John inquired, carefully brushing back flaxen hair from a smooth forehead.

"My head doesn't hurt" Jack replied, giving the man a smile "I'm sorry I went out there, John…it was a seriously fuckin' stupid thing to do."

"Well at least you admit it" John smiled a bit "I've got my match against fuckin' Legacy in less than half an hour, I'm gonna have to leave."

"Wait, there was something I wanted to tell you" Jack rubbed a hand over his eyes, trying to clear his mind and gather his thoughts properly "Uh…about the match."

"What is it, babe?"

Jack didn't reply, chewing his lower lip thoughtfully.

John didn't push it, knowing his blonde was really feeling the effects of the painkillers. Apparently that fuckin' medic was making up for the last time, giving him a bit more than he should have. It would keep Jack from going out into the ring again, but it wasn't enough to make him pass out.

John walked over to the TV in the room, turning it on. It flipped through the channels, searching for the USA network. He found _RAW_ easily enough, turning up the volume enough.

"You wanna watch the fight?" John asked rhetorically.

Jack just nodded, still lost in his own thoughts.

John rolled his eyes, but walked over anyways. He bent down and dropped a few, sweet kisses along his lover's cheek and jaw.

"I gotta go, I got a thing with Hunter before the match" John breathed, lips hovering over the sweet tan skin "I'll see ya after, ok?"

Yet again, he was met with silence. He straightened up, turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Jack grabbed his wrist and turned him around, suddenly lucid "It's Cody."

Cena scowled, "That little agreement between me and Orton? It's over, man, I'm done."

"No, Jay, don't be like that" Jack pulled him closer, turning his arm a bit so he could kiss at the smooth skin of his wrist. John wet his lips, the blonde fuckin' knew what that did to him.

"Jack…"

"Cody's a baby, Jay, a little kid compared to the rest of us" Jack held his lover tight, trying to get through to him "And he's my friend, John. Don't hurt him just because of what Orton did. Doesn't Cody take enough grief for Orton's actions?"

"What the fuck else am I supposed to do, Jack?" the older man snapped "You think this is just gonna go away like nothing?"

"Can't it?"

"No, not for me. He put his hands on you. Someone's gonna pay."

Jack narrowed his eyes "I'm fine, John. Don't fuckin' use me as an excuse to hurt Cody."

"Rhodes knew what he was getting into when he started fucking Orton" John replied "He was asking for it."

Blue eyes closed against the dizziness, hand dropping from the man's arm, "I guess I was asking for it to, huh? Hooking up with you?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that" John grit his teeth "You know I don't. I fuckin' care about you, Jack, and God_ damn_ Orton if he thinks he can smack you around without some payback."

"John, damn it-"

"No, that's fuckin' _it_, the end" John cut through the air with his hand, making his point "I'll see you when the match is over. Stay here."

"I'm not a kid!" Jack snapped, trying to stand. The meds killed his inner balance, putting him right back on his ass. He went to rub the back of his head, but purposely slapped his hands back on the couch.

This was the first real fight they'd had.

It wasn't fun.

"I don't wanna fight…" Jack managed to curl his long body into the couch, leaning into the armrest.

John sighed, the tension leaving his shoulders, "I don't wanna fight either, babe."

"I'll see you after the match" Jack gave his lover a tired smile "I'll be here."

"Yeah" John leaned down once more, pressing a brief kiss and a lasting one on his lips "Bye. Try to get some rest, ok. For me?"

Jack nodded, watching his lover leave with an ominous feeling in his gut.

**-xXx-**

John spotted the Miz coming down the hall.

"Mizard, just the person I wanted to see" John grabbed the man's arm when they passed, plastering a big smile on his face. Mike looked up at him in confusion, his eyes flickering from his face to the hand on his arm. "How you doin', man?"

"Uh, lay off" Miz shrugged his hand off "Just because you're fucking my friend, doesn't mean you can push the rest of us around. Let alone talk to us."

Miz scoffed at him, giving him a once over before continuing to walk away.

"Oh Mikey…" John snarled, grabbing the younger man's and slamming him into the wall. Miz coughed out his breath, finding the man's scowling face right there in front of him. He shrunk against the wall, the overwhelming aura that was _Cena_ forcing him into submission.

"I wasn't done talkin' to ya, kid."

Miz scowled, "Ok…I'm listening."

"Go in there, watch Jack" John nodded at the door "Keep him from doing anything _too_ stupid, ok? I know it's hard for you, what with all that hair-gel rotting your brain, but try for me. Got it?"

Miz narrowed his eyes, "Fine. I was going there anyway, jack-off."

"Brat" John shoved him again, striking the man's shoulder into the wall before stepping away. Dark eyes narrowed at him, but he brushed it off and continued down the hall.

"Take good care of my boy, you little shit."

Miz mocked the man behind his back, pushing himself off the wall.

"I fuckin' heard that!"

Mike crinkled his nose, but kept his mouth shut.

* * *

**In between all these scenes and stuff, let's pretend the boys go out and do all the things I'm sure WWE wrestlers do. Meet-and-greets, promos, all that wonderful shit.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Title**: He Thrusts His Fists Against the Posts and Still Insists He Sees the Ghosts  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes, Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Character changes, slash, wrestling violence. Spoilers for July 20th episode of RAW.

**(AN:** Come on guys, be honest. Wasn't Cena a little too-fixated on Cody during this episode? It could've been Ted, a bit of it _was_ Ted, but it was mostly Cody. I wonder why *insert sarcasm here*. I'm serious, it's very slashy, so if you haven't watched it go on YouTube right now and watch it.**)**

**

* * *

****34: Pay Back In Full**

A second before the music went off, Randy looked over his shoulder and said, "Watch it, Priceless. You hear me? Cena's pissed, and he'll be coming after Cody if not the both of you harder than ever."

Ted and Cody exchanged a look, "Yeah, ok."

"_Voices_" went off, and they made their appearance to the audience.

*_The following is a three on two handicap match…introducing first the team of: Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, and the WWE champion…Randy Orton!_*

They slowly made their descent down the catwalk, Cody a little more anxious than normal and moving more than he really should. But it was no surprise, and the other two didn't hold it against him.

Ted turned to Cody when they got close to the ring, slapping his best friend's hand with a small smile, "I got your back on this, ok?"

Cody sighed in relief, "Thanks, Teddy."

Ted slapped the younger man's shoulder, letting him up the stairs first. They got into the ring, lights flashing and the spotlight on Randy. As the champion held up his belt, Ted and Cody got up on the ropes and showed themselves off. A little show-poodleish, but what can you do?

Just as they were getting down, they heard it.

_It's time to play the game!_

Triple H came out to his montage, _The Game_ flashing bright across the screen. The man was pretty fucking intimidating, and Legacy found themselves outside the ring. Cody winced at the water spray, he didn't care that it was just water, it was scary. The fans fucking loved this guy! He took up an entire ring by himself.

_Duh-dun-dun-duh! Duh-dun-dun-duh! Duh-dun-dun-duh!_

And here came John Cena, a solemn expression on his face. He dove into the ring, the crowd going fucking nuts over this man. He threw his shirt and cap into the crowd, lighting them up.

Cody walked over to his lover, glancing up into the ring constantly. Randy's eyes were glued on Cena as well, facing the ring. Cody put his back to the ring, leaning in close enough to be heard past the screaming fangirls and the loud theme music.

"For the record, I don't like this." Cody stated, getting a glance from his lover "We're too close to NOC for this petty bullshit."

Both watched Cena approach Legacy before the ref backed him off. Randy got up on the ropes first, looking back for a brief moment.

"It's chance now."

They all got up there, Triple H leaving the ring and letting Cena have the first round. A look passed between the stable, wondering who would go first.

"Cody" Ted nodded "It's you he wants."

"Hell no" Randy growled.

"He's right" Cody bent over, getting through the ropes "He's not gonna be happy until he gets revenge."

"Cody, damn it-"

But the ref already signaled the choice, it was done. Randy clenched his jaw as his young love was put in the ring with Cena, who a little voice kept chanting that he had almost ten years on Cody and a helluva lot more experience. Cody leant back against the turnbuckle, his hands on the ropes and his teammates right behind him.

Randy touched his lover's hand briefly, getting him to tilt his head back so he could speak in his ear.

"Don't let him intimidate you" Randy was glaring at Cena as he spoke "You're Legacy."

"You got this, Codes" Ted lied through his teeth.

The bell went off, and the crowd started chanting _Cena_ like mindless drones. Cody looked around, hoping the phrase '_pride goes before the fall_' didn't become his gravestone heading at the end of tonight. Cena attacked prematurely, Cody ducking back. He barked something, getting a hissed _calm down_ from Randy. He was right, he needed to keep his head. Getting nerve-ridden wasn't going to help him, but how could he be calm when he knew the great John Cena had a personal vendetta against him in this match?

He'd like to see Ted be calm.

Triple H watched on, amused, as John started beating up on the kid.

//It almost makes me wish _I_ had a little boy toy so I could get in on all this righteous-anger action. I kinda feel like the third-wheel here.//

Of course, watching Cena do a Lariat on the kid, maybe it was better he didn't.

Cody groaned as his head was bounced off the mat, but kept his wits about him enough to roll onto his back. Cena grabbed his wrist, forcibly pulling him up again. He resisted the urge to scream out the thousand things running through his head.

_No! Stop, stop, letmegoletmegoletmego! I'm sorry Randy busted open Jack's head, why the fuck always get hurt when Randy fucks up?! Everyone already thinks I'm a bitch, I don't need this kind of beating! LetmegoI'msorryletmego! _

Cody struggled every bit of the way to their corner, getting dragged like a kid to their corner. Cena was too busy glaring down Randy to pay attention to the kid. The moment Cody's wrist was free, he wrapped his arms around Cena's neck from behind and applied pressure. Too bad his forearms were half the size of the man's shoulders.

John tagged Triple H, seizing Rhodes' crossed wrists and pulling them up over his head. Cody's eyes went wide in horror as his hands were held above his head securely, leaving him wide open to The Game. A large fist embedded itself in Cody's stomach, knocking the air from him and forcing a loud grunt from him. Thirty-six pounds was even that much bigger a difference between weights when those thirty-six pounds were of pure muscle.

Hunter grabbed a fistful of his hair, delivering a solid punch to the head that sent Cody slamming onto the mattress. His ass complained, but he kept a sitting position. He reached out blindly for leverage to get up, finding the older man's knee by mistake. He got a good eye-full of crotch and a muttered _well fuck_, before his head was seized under the man's muscled arm.

He didn't even realize what move was going to happen until a large hand fisted in his ring shorts, eyes going wide. Cody found himself lifted up into the air, keeping him balanced there by locking an arm around the back of his neck. Cody clenched his eyes shut, clawing at the man's torso and trying not to move. The blood rushed to his head, making him dizzy. Triple H held him there way too easily, keeping him balanced in the air as the crowd went wild.

//Put me down, Godamnit! Put me down now!// Cody growled, then realized the predicament he was in and reciting the laws of gravity //Wait, shit, don't put me down! Don't put me-!//

Cody went down in almost slow motion, hitting the mat hard. He sat up instantly in pain, neck arched a desperate choking sound escaping his lips. For moments it was only hot lights and now air, spots dancing in front of his eyes. He fell back onto the mat, gasping for breath.

Leaving the kid to catch his breath, Triple H went over and easily knocked DiBiase off the ropes. He turned and delivered a knee drop to Cody's head, getting him to jolt up. Cody hissed and rubbed at his head, knees curled under him. He lifted his pounding head in time to watch Ted streak across the ring, getting thrown over the ropes and hitting the floor.

//Fuck if I don't go down without a fight!//

Cody wound back a punch and charged at Triple H, but got what he expected. The bigger man dodged, and Cody only had time to grip the ropes before a solid forearm struck under his chin. The momentum sent him backwards, and the world spun around as he did…then he hit the floor with a smack that was sickening to even his own ears.

But he and Ted weren't down yet.

Randy attempted to cold cock Hunter in the back of the head, but Cena struck him down. He rolled out of the ring as fast as he could, both men's eyes on him and away from the other two. Ted and Cody slid into the ring, charging their opponents together.

Triple H and Cena ducked under their arms, turning on the two as they hit the ropes.

John caught the flash of fear in the younger man's eyes, noting that his Jack probably looked the same way right before Orton busted his head open. He slammed his forearm into the youth's neck, flipping him over the ropes once more. He grinned in satisfaction at the loud slap of Cody's shoulders onto the solid floor, the boy down again.

Randy ran over to the both of them, urging them up and subtly checking Cody's head for any kind of serious wound. When he found none, he pushed Ted onto his feet. Randy glared up at John fiercely, pissed that the man had actually taken it this far. The ref called them out. Triple H was forced back to his corner, as were Cody and Randy. Ted and Cena were left in the ring, and somehow the younger man got a one-up on him. Ted popped him in the head a few times, but Cena countered by dodging and hitting the ropes. On the return, Cena hooked his arm around the younger man's neck and took him down onto the mat.

They both stayed down after that.

Cody reached for his friend, "Hey! Teddy, get up! Hey!"

Randy had his arm extended as well, but Rhodes' was all but jumping to get in. If he got Cena while he was down, even pinned him…

But no sooner did Ted slap his hand did Cena tag Tripe H.

Cody tried, but at least he took the hits to his head easily enough. He bounced off the ropes, dodging the man's arm. He took the momentum quicker, ready to take him down, but ended up getting a knee in his gut. No sympathy was shone, for he was hauled right back up off the mat and into the ropes again. Cody managed to reverse it, even bent over to tackle or maybe flip him, but he hadn't decided when his head was grabbed and forced into Triple H's knee.

Cody stumbled backwards, half bent over himself as he tried to get his bearings. He shook his head, touching his forehead to make sure he didn't break his skull. He looked up to see Triple H advancing, and he braced himself. He kicked out, catching the man in the stomach and off-guard. He pushed the bigger man into the corner, holding up his hand to tag Ted.

But even the two of them couldn't take The Game, both getting blows to their heads. But Priceless could be formidable when they wanted, and together they flung Triple H into the turnbuckles again. Somehow the blonde caught the ropes wrong, and he got sent over the top rope.

Cody got out of the ring, but Ted played dirty. He distracted the ref, taking the official's attention as Randy slammed Hunter's head into the steel steps. He grabbed the man by the air, hissing in his ear that he shouldn't touch his things before throwing him into the ring. Cena was left on the other side unable to do anything.

Legacy had The Game in their corner, and they weren't about to let him go. Ted took some time to thank Triple H for those blows to the head, tagging Randy when he was done. Now Randy had muscle on Ted, so his hits were a bit harder and made Hunter see some spots that most likely weren't there.

It was against the rules, but Cody didn't give a fuck. He wasn't going to be made a bitch of and not get some payback. As soon as Randy saw his lover's hand up, he tagged him in. Together, they started beating on the older man. Cody aimed his kicks, getting the blonde's ribs pretty damn good. But when the ref got angry, Randy gave the man an extra hard punch before snaking through the ropes.

Cody got in a few more hits, then tagged in Ted. The million-dollar brat continued the beating, eventually tagging Randy back in. It was a cycle of sorts, for then Cody was tagged, then Ted again. Except this time, Ted pressed his foot hard down into The Game's windpipe.

The ref called him, but Ted rolled away with a little more flair than needed. He put on an innocent expression as the ref reamed him, holding up his hands and insisting that he hadn't done anything. This gave Randy a chance to clamp Triple H into a headlock and for Cody to keep kicking down into his abdomen.

The moment the ref turned around, they quit.

As Ted continued to beat up on Triple H, even try to pin him, Cody gripped the top rope in a vice. He caught Cena's gaze across the ring, and from the flames in those blue eyes he was in for it. Of course, John Cena wouldn't be content to let Triple H carry out some of his revenge, he had to do it all himself. A phantom pain flashed through the back of his head as he recalled Jack getting stitches up. Is that what Cena wanted? To bust his head open? To punch Randy Orton in the face with Rhodes' blood covering his fist?

Oh yeah, that was healthy.

Ted tagged Randy in, who proceeded to stamp down into The Game's ribs. The ref called him on it. Randy backed up into the ropes, then used the momentum to deliver a body slam down upon his old mentor. Orton tried to pin him, but Hunter managed to kick out.

Randy stood, tagging Cody in.

"Hold him for me" Cody grinned as an idea popped into his head. Randy grinned back, carefully stepping over their fallen opponent. He grabbed onto one of his former mentor's arms, exposing his chest to his lover. Cody savored the almost romantic moment, then struck the man hard with his heel.

Randy let the man go, standing up and walking past his lover, "All yours…pin 'im."

"Yes _sir_" Cody replied playfully, mirth and adrenaline returning now that the tables had turned. He would show these people, he wasn't the bitch of Legacy. He turned Triple H over with his foot, exposing his head and neck. Cody stomped down on his head, getting a cry for his effort. He looked up to see Randy and Ted waiting in the corner, grinning and almost blood-thirsty.

"I got one for ya" Cody called, bouncing himself off the ropes and delivering a knee drop into the man's neck. He laid over him, pinning him, but couldn't hold him and he kicked out. He heard the crowd starting to cheer for Triple H, but Cody didn't let it dampen his spirits. Cody repeated the moves, but this time rolled away when he dropped his knee.

Cody dove over Triple H, pinning him, but his hold was broken.

Cody did the only thing he could to keep The Game down and away from Cena. He got down on his knees, bent, and wrapped his arms around the man's neck in an upside choke hold. Triple H was pure muscle, and he was trying to push up. Cody scrambled to keep his hold, his cheek pressed against the man's sweaty back and his feet planted on the mat. Hunter reared up hard, taking his feet out from under him and up.

//God, this is embarrassing// Cody's cheeks were hot //But if I let go, he'll eat my face.//

Ted started shouting hints at him, telling him to tighten his grip or something. He couldn't hear it past the blood roaring in his ears, but it pissed him off.

"I'd like to see you fucking do this!" Cody barked, eyes clenched shut as he used all his strength and kept the man pinned "He's huge!"

Triple H started to stand up, the younger man whimpering but still holding on. Beefy arms wrapped around his waist, gripping him back. Cody found himself picked up off his feet and carried a few feet towards Cena, but dropped right there in front of him. It looked like Cena was about ready to have a stroke, reaching out for a tag with every muscle on him straining.

//Hell no!// Cody stared beating down on the wide expanse of back with his forearms, scowling //You are not putting that son-of-a-bitch in the ring with me!//

Cody managed to get him down into the hold again, his arms around the man's lower neck. He strained and grunted, kicking at the mat, trying to get closer to Legacy's corner to tag Randy.

"Thatta boy, get his center off!" Randy called, both members of Legacy perched on the ropes.

Cody gasped in his breath now, his arms aching under the strain he was putting on them. Every ounce of his strength was in this, but it wasn't enough. Triple H started to get up, pushing the younger man onto his feet as well.

Cody pressed his forehead to the slick back, "Just stay down already!"

Hunter's chuckle was dark, "Fuck you, kid…Cena deserves revenge."

Oh shit.

Triple H hooked his arms under Cody's legs, picking him up over his shoulder. Again, though, he was dropped right before got to Cena. Cody scowled down at him, curling his fingers into a fist. He slammed down three punches that were aimed at Hunter's kidney, hitting their target. Cody managed to back him up, but as soon as the blonde started to straighten he managed to get him down in a pin again.

*_Look at Randy Orton, shaking his head in approval.*_

Randy's voice met Cody's ears, but he couldn't quite hear what he was saying past the roar.

"Wear him down! Wear him down!" that was Ted.

But then Triple H overpowered him, standing up first on his knees. Cody pleaded mentally for it all to be over soon, knowing Legacy's hold on the match was slipping through his fingers. Small cries escaped his lips as he strained to keep him down, strength wearing thin. If only he could get to Randy…surely he could pin Triple H and let Cena fizzle out?

Cody shook his head as if in denial, the man he was holding getting to his feet. But he was picked up and carried over to Cena, feeling like a ridiculous package.

As soon as he got his footing, he slammed his knee into Triple H's head…then the other. He gave him an abdomen shot, then seized his head and slammed him down. Cody didn't think his plan through, for he ended up knocking the breath out of himself. With the large form of The Game beside him, Cody laid there on the man trying to get his thoughts in order.

Cody threw an arm over his eyes, wondering how the fuck it came to this.

Hunter was thinking along the same lines, //I'm too fuckin' old for this vendetta BS. I just wanted the title, now this brat gets in my way…fuck Cena _and_ his revenge.//

But Cody managed to scramble over, barely on his knees when he slapped his lover's hand. Piercing blue eyes caught his for a moment, a brief hand in his hair. He caught a purred "_Good boy_" before Randy went over to stop Triple H from tagging.

Cody groaned, rolling out of the ring. He shook his head, rubbing at his aching arms. There was no way he should have been able to hold that man down for as long as he did. At least the crowd was gong nuts. He climbed back up, standing behind the ropes with Ted. Silently, they watched on as Randy set up his RKO. The Viper thing was kind of hot, at least for him. But somehow, Triple H broke out of it at the last second.

When Randy got a spinebuster, the other two of Legacy started scrambling up onto the ropes and holding out their hands. But Cena was going nuts, running back and forth behind the ropes.

Randy hissed as his back throbbed between numb and burning, not expecting such a powerful blow. He managed to get to the ropes, pulling himself up. He slapped the first hand he found, not realizing until too late that he had tagged Cody.

//Fuck!//

Triple H tagged Cena.

Cody wasn't going to let himself be intimidated, throwing the first punch only t have it dodged. Cena busted him in the shoulder, but he shot right back up. But the rebound off the ropes hit a little harder, slamming his back onto the mat. He got right back onto his feet, not letting himself be pushed around.

John picked the kid up like he was a sack of grain, throwing him up and letting him smack into the mat. Cody arched at the hard contact, clenching his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. At this rate, he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

John popped Ted in the mouth from the other side of the ropes, knocking him to the ground.

Cody groaned, rubbing a hand over his ribs. He felt John circle him, the vibrations giving him away. His arms still ached, and that last slam really did it to him.

A shadow fell over him, getting him to open his eyes.

John Cena, bent over him, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Bastard" Cody grumbled.

Cody clenched his eyes shut, knowing he couldn't avoid it. Before he knew it, a solid fist struck him right between his collarbone. Cody cried out, the pain jolting him up and onto his feet. Shit! He had never been struck there, at least not by such force, and it fucking hurt! He rubbed at the area, trying to sooth it, as his heart started up a frantic pace.

When Cody turned to John, he found the man was still in attack mode. He was picked up in a fireman's carry easy, realizing he was going to get an 'attitude adjustment' if he didn't get down. Before he could strike the other man, he was dropped.

Cody kept his footing, watching Cena strike Ted down again. The younger man kicked Cena in the ribs, pulling on him to throw him into the ropes. But apparently Cena was having none of that, for he reversed the hold and slammed him down onto the mat.

Cody lifted his head, tugging at his wrist to try and free it, to find Randy standing there on the ground. To be honest, he looked a little freaked out. Cobalt eyes clenched shut when his foot was taken and twisted, gripped down before two thick forearms clamped on either side of his head. Cody reached out for the ropes, but was too far and he couldn't get tagged on this side of the ring.

This seriously hurt, his tibia was about ready to snap and the pressure applied on his neck was bruising.

John put all his strength into it, feeling the boy writhe beneath him. He caught Randy's gaze, giving him a cruel grin. Randy's eyes were wide, the scene before him sparking off memories of that horrible nightmare he had. Cena yanked back harder, forcing a faint whimpering sound from the young Rhodes.

"You fuck with mine, I fuck with yours Orton!"

"Let him go, Cena" Randy got right up to the edge of the ring, his words a low hiss "He isn't fucking involved in this."

"Not my problem" John squeezed harder, causing the younger man to gasp hoarsely "I didn't make the first move, now did I?"

Randy glanced up, a predatory smile splitting his face. He coiled back like the snake his was, and Cena had no idea why until he got a punt to the head by DiBiase. Cody collapsed onto the mat, clawing at it, feeling returning back to his limbs. Triple H came out and took DiBiase down, getting him on the floor and into the fan wall.

Cody looked up, realizing John was still in the ring. He swallowed thickly, rolling and shimmying himself over until he got to Legacy's corner. He hunched his back up, getting a slap on his back as a tag. He collapsed in relief, his lover leaping over him to get inside the ring.

Cody rolled out of the ring, aching beyond reason now. He grabbed the low rope, keeping himself upright and turning only to watch his lover get pinned with his shoulders down and his legs in the air by Cena. A burst of energy hit him, and he hopped back into the ring to help, but the ref tapped three out and the bell rung on the match.

//No…no!// Cody scowled, sliding back out of the ring and letting his feet his the floor //This isn't fucking fair! We didn't deserve this! Randy's the champ, he can't get pinned down by…//

And in that moment, Cody realized that Jack probably thought and felt the same way when Randy stole the title on a technicality from Cena.

Oh…wow, he felt like an ass.

Cena's theme song played, the crowd cheered.

Cody snatched the WWE championship belt from the ref, giving him a dirty look. He may hurt all over, but he was part of Legacy and they had to take this lose with at least _some_ dignity. He limped around the ring, Ted on the other side, and Randy on the catwalk freaking out. He was pissed beyond belief, huffing and wide-eyed. It had been a close match, and Randy didn't take lose well to begin with.

Cody handed his lover the championship belt, nearly doubled over on himself.

Seeing the brunette in pain set off Randy's protective instincts, he accepted the belt and put a hand on his lover's back to push him behind him. Ted straightened the younger man up, giving him one of those toughen up, kid looks. But Cody's ribs screamed that they had indeed had enough, and he dropped to one knee right there on the catwalk. Randy walked past him, brushing his shoulder with his knuckles.

Cody managed to stand, an arm wrapped around his waist. But he took his place at Randy's left side, watching Cena and Hunter stare off. He kept up a strong face, concentrating solely on his breathing.

Randy huffed suddenly, turning on his heels and making his way up the ramp. Priceless followed obediently, one limping a bit more than the other.


	14. Chapter 13

**Title:** He Thrusts His Fists Against the Posts and Still Insists He Sees the Ghosts  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes, Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Character changes, slash, wrestling violence. Spoilers for July 20th episode of RAW.

**35: Poison In The Ranks**

They weren't even fully down the hall before Ted started to bitch, his hand clutched to his head.

"Let them enjoy their win, they really do deserve it" the sarcasm visibly dripped from the man's mouth "I hope they fucking choke on it, the bastards. You see, come Night of Champions, it'll be a whole other tune, you just wait!"

Randy couldn't give two shits what his protégé was saying. He sat his belt aside, curling his arm around Cody's lower back and looking him over.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked softly, his lover melting into his embrace "Is there any pain? How's your head? Your ribs?"

"I need some ice, but I'm ok" Cody gave his lover a smile that didn't reach his eyes "That wasn't so bad, was it? Revenge…doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

"It's my fault you had to go through that" Randy sighed, leaning in to brush their cheeks "It's always my fault these days, Coddles."

"Don't say shit like that, man" but Cody was aching, and a small part of him wanted to blame his lover "Things happen. I'm a big boy, I can take it."

Randy smiled a bit at this, "You did so good out there, he was twice your size and you still held on. I'm…I'm proud, Cody."

Something warm bloomed in the brunette's chest, the ache in his body fading at the kind words.

Ted turned around, scowling at them, "Oh, how cute. Are you two gonna fuck right here?"

Cody flushed in shame, pulling away from his lover, "Teddy, don't say thing like that."

"I thought you could _take_ _it_?"

"Hey!" Randy barked, getting the other's attention really fast "Why don't you go get looked over? You're head might've been knocked a bit too hard."

Ted gave Cody a bitter look, "What? No words for him? He cost us the match!"

"Oh, _like_ _hell_ I did!" Cody scoffed "I put all I had into it, same as you guys!"

"So I guess your best isn't enough" Ted needled.

Randy was getting pissed, "Would you quit being a douche for five minutes, Ted?"

"You're defending him _again_" Ted whined to his leader, giving him a pleading look "What do I have to go through to do something right in your eyes?"

Randy was a bit thrown off at this, "Uh, Ted…"

"Do I have to _fuck_ you to get some praise?" Ted all but screamed, turning his back to them and storming off "Jesus Christ!"

Randy and Cody watched him go, confusion on one face and hurt on the other.

Cody's voice wavered, "Randy?"

"Ignore him, babe" Randy grabbed his belt, eyes tired "I'm ready to get back to the room, aren't you? We'll stop at the trainers first, make sure you're alright."

Cody laced his arm with the older man's, leading him down the hall, "And while we're at it, I'll get some ice for your ego, ok?"

"…you take good care of me, Coddles."

"That's why I'm here."

**36: Twin White Flags**

Later that night, Jack had sobered up. His head still ached, but he didn't do anything that would hurt it. Jack only half-remembered the fight, but he did remember Miz sitting there beside him commenting the entire time. Those meds had screwed him up, but he had worked them out of their systems by eating some and of course some celebratory sex. Though it was a bit more on the gentler side than they were used to, but John wasn't about to hurt his head again.

John's adrenaline had lasted more than an hour after the fight, and it took several bouts of violent/loud video games and some weight lifting before he crashed. And when he crashed, it was full-out.

Jack smiled down at his lover, shaking his head at the way he had just plopped down upon the coverlet and passed out. He slipped on a pair of sweats, covering himself properly against the cool air of the decent hotel room. With a bit more affection than was healthy in his heart, Jack began to systematically remove the older man's clothes. Tennis shoes, jean shorts, shirt…all gone under his sure fingers.

John grumbled when he was turned over, rolled with a little bit of trouble to the side so the blonde could yank down the blankets. The older man was such a baby when he was tired, nearly growling at him when he tried to work him down under the coverlet.

"You'll get cold, jackass" Jack pointed out logically, though it was like dealing with a toddler "You need sleep, and I don't wanna hear you bitching tomorrow."

John flung his arm over his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah" Jack huffed, leaning over and clicking off the light. He dropped a suckling kiss to the man's tan neck, getting a little shiver.

"Night Jay" the blonde whispered, then got up to leave his lover alone to sleep. He strut into the living room, leaving the two smaller lamps on in there. That's all John needed, his clumsy lover stumbling around and screaming as he knocked his shins into furniture. He flipped on the TV, turning the volume down. He wondered what was on at this hour. It wasn't even one in the morning, what could possibly be on?

Just as he was starting to flip, there was a knock at the door. He grumbled a bit, but got up anyways. Killing two birds with one stone, he grabbed a beer out of the mini-fridge. He twisted the cap off and flung it to who knows where, bringing the glass to his mouth and taking a swig.

The knock came again, a little louder this time.

"Yeah, I'm comin' " Jack carefully scratched the back of his head, avoiding the stitches there "God, these things are a bitch."

He opened the door, not really as surprised as he should have been to see Cody there. The younger man was wearing a t-shirt that was suspiciously too large for him, thumbs hooked in his back pocket and head hung. He raised cobalt eyes suddenly, showing off the bruise forming along his temple and the brilliant marks on his neck.

"Hey Jack" Cody attempted a smile.

" 'Sup, Codes?" Jack cocked a brow, lifting his beer and touching the very butt of it to the younger man's tender neck. Cody winced, but didn't pull away. The blonde grinned at this, accepting the gesture for what it truly was.

"John's holds are pretty harsh, huh?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"You ok?"

"I'm cool. My ribs ache a little, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Good" Jack stepped aside "Come on in, dude."

Cody accepted the offer, stepping past the man and into the room. He gravitated toward the couch, but couldn't help but pass the bedroom. It was open, no door, so he couldn't help but look inside. He fumbled over his own feet for a moment, eyes catching a sight not meant for him.

John Cena, cast in shadow, draped in sheets. Smooth perfection, the dark band of boxer-briefs visible against the stark material and tan flesh.

Something cold touched his neck, jolting him back to reality.

"Shhh, he's sleeping" Jack's voice was right in his ear, a beer slipped into his hand "Come sit by me?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry."

Cody was led over to the couch, falling back onto it with a heavy sigh. He sucked down some of his beer, grateful it was the smooth kind that he liked and not that real expensive shit Ted was always keeping on tap. He couldn't take the smell of that stuff, he could barely get it past his lips.

Jack sat down cross-legged beside him, his own sweating bottle cradled between his palms. He glanced up to find none other than _CSI_ on. Of course, what else was it at this hour?

"Cody…" Jack began, a little unsure what to say "Some things have happened since last time we got together. Some shitty things, ya know?"

"I know" Cody chewed his lower lip "I'm sorry that Randy…uh, busted your head."

"Yeah, and I'm…sorry too" Jack cleared his throat, tracing the rim of his beer with his thumb "The trash talk, the accusing you of cheating, the way…John favored you a bit in the ring."

The brunette winced, "You saw that?"

"The good doc gave me some serious meds, numbed me up pretty good" Jack reached back and fingered the rough lines of his stitches, wincing at the faint sting "But Miz narrated most of it to me, and I could focus on _most_ of it. What I saw was pretty brutal…did he hurt you?"

"Not enough to give me stitches" Cody felt a wave of guilt pass over him "Are they horrible?"

"Nah, not really" Jack ducked his head, giving the man an unobscured view of the back of his head "I'll be cleared for wrestling in time for the next _Superstars_ episode. I might have to skip out some of the live events, but I can do the appearances and stuff."

"Oh man" Cody sighed, examining the wounds. He reached back, brushing aside blonde tresses to properly see the crimson stained ivory stitches keeping his skin together. There were two lines of them, hidden under his hair pretty efficiently. No wonder the trainers had deemed him fit to fight, under first glance he was fine.

Randy did this, he did this to his friend.

That was kind of messed up.

"So we agree: it was some pretty stupid shit" Jack sat up, the closeness of the younger man not lost on him "We both said some things, our boyfriends got protective and dealed out some low shots. Apparently there was this rule that said that in the Cena-Orton feud there's no messing with their boys, _us_. No doing what we've been doing and all that."

Cody raised a brow, "Really? Randy didn't take his IED medication and snapped. What was Cena's excuse?"

Cornflower eyes flashed darkly, "Retaliation."

They stared off heatedly, each silently challenging the other to take the bait.

After almost a full minute, Jack raised his beer in a cheer.

"To friendship?" the blonde inquired.

Cody nodded, expression softening, "To leaving business in the ring, where it belongs."

They clinked bottles at this, taking long pulls from the glass bottles in mutual agreement.

They sat together and talked of a few other things, voices hushed and laughter soft. At one point, Jack leaned in closer and started fiddling with the younger man's hair. He was actually teasing Cody about his spot on the roster, being the youngest and all. Cody clicked his teeth playfully at the other, claiming he was just as fierce as any other wrestler. Then that started them on the fiercest wrestler of all time…

Someone cleared his throat loudly, scaring Cody.

John stood there, leaning against the door and clearly displeased. Even in the dim light, Cena looked quite fierce in all his muscle and scowl.

"What's he doin' here?" John's voice was rough with sleep, head cocked at the youngling.

"We've made up, Jay" Jack replied, folding his hands on the younger man's shoulders. He rested his head there, peering at his lover from beneath gold-spun lashes.

John growled.

"Don't be that way, love, I made up with Cody" Jack grinned cattishly "Isn't that great?"

John didn't reply, just glared.

"I should leave" Cody pointed out, moving to get up.

"What's the rush?" Jack made a show of pouting, holding onto the brunette.

Cody cleared his throat, "I told Randy that if I wasn't back in a half-hour that he was allowed to storm in here with machine guns and a team of Green Berets."

John snorted, "I'd like to see him try."

Jack sat up and away from the younger man, eyes hardening, "_John." _

Cena lowered his eyes to the floor, "…sorry."

Cody's eyes widened, he had never heard anyone talk to John Cena in such a harsh tone. At least, not outside of the ring. Jack had just smacked him down like a pup with a newspaper. Jack had turned from playful to take-no-nonsense in less than a few seconds. It was amazing how a large man could be reduced to hanging his head like a child.

"I'll see you later, huh Cody?" Jack smacked a loud kiss to the younger man's temple, getting the reaction he wanted when the other flailed his arms and scrunched his face up. He took his arm, leading him past John with a secretive grin.

"Night" Cody turned, getting that same smug smirk "Have…uh, fun."

"Sweetest dreams, Codes" Jack winked, then closed the door.

Cody didn't pause to pay attention to the sounds inside, he ran out of there.

It was great that they were friends again and all, but some things would take some getting used to.


	15. Chapter 14

**Title**: He Thrusts His Fists Against the Posts and Still Insists He Sees the Ghosts  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes, Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.\  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Character changes, slash, wrestling violence.

The week leading up to Night of Champions went by faster than any of them could predict. Most of the roster set out for the _WWE Superstars_ location, some driving and some flying depending on where they were. Everyone was already anxious because of the fast approaching championship matches, but it was nice to all get together somewhere and meet up with old friends. This event was always one of lovers and laughter alike, yet some were more focused on training more than anything.

And yet there were some who had matches and couldn't afford to do much else.

They were on commercial, Jamie Noble went out to the ring. Evan waited in the entrance hall, bouncing from one foot to another. He was a bit nervous. Jamie was older than him, had a few years of experience he hadn't yet acquired. He had the fans on his side, he was a positive icon. The WWE had always self-split itself into heroes and villains, usually on it's own (but sometimes Vince would offer a wad of cash to whoever would turn on their friends, break alliances.)

Somehow, Evan found himself a hero.

Evan wished his lover were here with him, backing him up. Something about the older man's presence soothed him, helped him get into his zone with just his smile and his touch. A touch of fear met his heart as he waited alone, Jamie looked ready to take him down standing there in the ring.

Strong arms slipped around his waist, holding him close while warm breath washed over his ear, "You better let those butterflies out, sweetheart, or you'll be choking on them during your match."

Evan sighed in relief, tension melting at the touch.

"Chris…"

"Hey" Chris turned him around, looking into those dark eyes he adored so much "Are you ready?"

"I am now" Evan curled his hand in blonde tresses, pulling him in for a kiss. It was slow, languid even, but with an underlying passion that couldn't be denied.

"I have a meeting later, I can't see you after the match" Chris sighed, feeling like a total heel when his lover's brow creased.

"You're not going to watch me?"

"Of course I am, Evvy, I wouldn't miss a single one of your matches" Chris promised, leaning in to drop sweet kisses down his younger lover's cheek and over his lips "My little high flyer…you look amazing, you're going to _be_ amazing."

"_Axeman"_ went off along with his montage, making the crowd cheer.

"Look at that, they love you" Chris's smile was warm, giving him a last squeeze before releasing him "Go on, Evvy, I'll you see back at the hotel."

Evan seemed reluctant, "Promise?"

"Go!" Chris laughed, shooing him with his hands "They're going to riot!"

With a last bright gin, Evan jogged out through the entrance and onto the ramp. Chris's smile dropped instantly, he raked a hand through his hair. The screen on the wall showed Evan's entrance, grinning at the crowd and flashing the 'V' at them.

Chris turned and watched, his lips quirking again. Evan looked so young out there, so beloved by the crowd, so full of energy. He remembered a time when he was like that, when the crowd would get on their feet and scream the moment his music went off. It wasn't as if he didn't deserve the boos he got, for he was pretty bitter after so much betrayal and heartache. Everyone he had ever put his complete trust in had screwed him over. It started with people like Chris Benoit screwing him over, RVD, Malenko, Hunter, and of course the horrible behind-the-scenes fall-out he had with Shawn Michaels.

Chris ran a hand over his eyes, recalling the heartache that man put him through. Making him fall in love with him with that gorgeous smile and that swagger, taking him under his wing, teaching him the business and the way it was…then fucking him and leaving him for his next consort. That left him heartbroken for months, ad he still couldn't hear _"Sexy Boy"_ without smashing whatever was playing in it.

So Chris turned on the audience, the people around him, becoming the cold-hearted jackass people had always accused him of being. He gave them what they wanted, he gave them a villain among villains. He had already lost most of his friends, why should he try to make new ones?

Even holding the tag-team belts didn't make him happy, and now Edge was out and he needed someone else to replace him. Still looking, by the way. No luck.

A while ago, this new guy named Evan Bourne had come along. Handsome, charismatic, funny…vulnerable to anyone who wanted to mold him. Some people had immediately swooped down to get their claws in him, to ruin him before he had a chance to rise. But Jericho had seen that happen too many times, and had brought Evan under his wing for protection more than anything. He helped Evan perfect the shooting-star press when the young man indicated wanting to use it, even going as far as to letting him practice the move on him. He taught him things he wished he'd known, not wanting him to make the same mistakes.

And somewhere along the lines, between laughter and shy looks from beneath lashes, he had fallen in love with the boy.

It had taken some courage, but he had worked up enough nerve to ask him out on a date. Surprisingly, Evan had grabbed him and kissed him. Chris had been shocked beyond belief, but he had only been able to respond for all he was worth and moan. Evan had pulled away, flushing before quietly admitting he had wanted to do that for weeks.

Now? They were together.

Chris had begged Evan to let them keep it a secret, not out of shame or any anti-gay feelings. But for his reputation. Chris was an asshole, and anyone who defended him instantly lost some popularity points. Evan was a young star on the rise, deserving all the love he was getting from the fans. He didn't need that kind of bad PR on him, for who could still be considered a hero when they shared a bed with Chris Jericho?

**-X-**

_**Let your life be your …honesty…  
**__**It's too late for me.  
**__**Don't look back…  
**_'_**Till your free to chase the morning**_

**-X-**

So Chris watched on, content to see his lover in all his glory from afar. He had a meeting with Vince, and he should be there right now, but Evan always came first. At least, these days he did. According to Adam, 'getting some' would distress him and make him more of a nice guy.

The only person he wanted to be with, the only one he wanted to be nice to, was his Evvy.

And Evan was kicking Noble's ass!

**-xXx-**

Again, Jack found himself not in the show, but didn't mind much. It gave him more time to work out, to spar with his friends, and to practice his new DDT move with Jeff (John was busy.) Yet when he learned what the main event would be from Miz, he had to go in support for his friend. It wasn't everyday Mike got to be reunited with his lover, and he hadn't gotten the chance yet. All they got was a brief kiss-and-grope in the dressing room before John had to go out into the ring.

The main event was John Morrison vs. Kane.

Jack stayed with his friend during the entire match. They stayed in the room nearest the entrance hall, easier access for when the match was over. Jack had to stop him at least twice from running out there and helping his lover, saying each time that John was a big boy and could take care of himself.

The Miz bounced on the balls of his feet, tugging at Jack's shirt, "Oh shit! Did you see that? Fuckin' _back-flipped_ out of a _chokehold!_ Go Johnny, go!"

Jack would give him this, Morrison moved like a fuckin' snake out there. He curled himself around Kane, locking his legs around his thick neck, then slammed him down upon the mat.

In the end, Kane proved to be too much for the young star. Miz was nearly growling at the screen, watching his lover get pinned and counted down. But the Great Kahli interfered, dragging Kane out of the ring by his foot. Morrison high-tailed it out of there, knowing the giant man could easily turn on him. With his ivory feathered coat and shades back in place, John flashed stopped at the top of the ramp and posed. The ladies went crazy, even though most attention was on Kane as he got into the crowd.

Morrison bowed, then disappeared.

Miz tugged on his hand, it was time to go.

Jack had to nearly run to catch up with his single-minded friend, a fond smile on his face though. He loved his friends, as he had told Cody…even if they all were a bunch of immature idiots.

John was handing his jacket and shades off to one of the petite female-assistants running all over the place, explicitly telling her to take them straight to the dressing room. She nodded several times, her large headset nearly falling right off her head.

"Johnny!"

John looked up just in time, his lover launching onto him. Miz cupped his lover's face with his hands, planting one on him right there. The dark haired man took it in stride, kissing back enthusiastically and wrapping his arms around the younger one's waist.

"My Sexy" the Miz purred, pulling away enough to lock their heated gazes "You did _sooo_ good out there…the way you move makes me so hot, baby."

"Does it really, my little demon?" John pulled him close, nearly grinding against him right there "You're just gonna have to show me how much I turned you on."

Miz snapped his teeth playfully, "_Later_."

John grinned, "What if I don't wanna wait, huh?"

Jack was about to start gagging loudly when someone came in from the ramp, someone no one had expected to come back in this way. Kane was scowling deeply, ambling down the hall and right toward them. He looked pissed as Hell, ready to eat someone's head.

The two lovers didn't stop their nuzzling, oblivious to the heated glare shot at them. That is, until Kane stopped abruptly beside them. They shot him equal looks of disdain, but didn't pull away.

Kane's scowl curled up into a malicious smile, reaching out and thumbing just under Mike's chin, "You'd do better to get a taste of a _real_ man, Mikey-boy. I could give you that…if you beg real pretty, that is."

John went into protective mode in moments, slapping the bastard's hand away and pulling his lover away, "You keeping your fuckin' hands to yourself, Glenn."

Kane snarled, "Whatcha gonna do, pretty boy?"

"Hey!" Jack decided to interfere the moment he saw his friend tremble. He stepped between John and Kane, the older man having some height on him but it didn't lessen his glare. He had a better chance at this confrontation than his shorter friends, drawing himself up to his full height and drawing his lips back in a snarl of his own.

"Back off" Jack snapped "No means no, jackmule. Go crawl back to the pit Vince pulled you out of, huh?"

Kane looked as if he was going to start something, but looked between the three of them and scoffed, "You're not worth it. I don't need to be wastin' my time with Cena's bitch."

Kane left them, grumbling to himself.

"_I don't need to be wastin' my time with Cena's bitch_" Jack mocked, then blew a raspberry in the direction the man went "What a dick!"

"Agreed" John lifted his hand, tracing under his lover's chin where the Red Monster had touched him "Sorry, Mikey."

"He's such a douche bag" Miz rolled his eyes, then nuzzled back into the dark haired man's neck "The show's over, we should leave."

"Of course, Mikey."

Mike raised his head, grinning at Jack, "Jackie, drive us back?"

Oh shit, no one ever called him 'Jackie' unless they wanted something. He hated it, but the cute voice got to him. He opened his mouth to protest, but they pouted at him in unison.

"Ok, _fine_" Jack held up his hands in defeat "I'll drive you back to the hotel, just don't pull out the lips and the eyes."

John and Mike both grinned, tilting their heads in unison, "We love you, Jack."

They were creepy when they did that.

**-xXx-**

"Oh come on, Jack."

"Shut up, Miz."

"Don't be like that."

"I'm not talking to you either, Nitro."

Jack stormed through the lobby, fighting off a blush. The Dirt-Street Duo trailed behind him like dogs, a little guilty for what they had done. They had been innocent enough when Jack got in the front seat and started the rental, even when he pulled out of the parking lot. But the moment Jack was in the street, in traffic with nowhere to turn around, they got a little naughty.

John pinned the Miz down right there in the back seat, muttering how much he missed him in his ear before feasting on the flesh of his neck. Mike didn't hold back, grinding up into the older man without shame. Jack had screamed at them to _cut it out before I drive this fuckin' car into a ditch! _and _Guys, I swear to God, I will smother you both in your sleep if you don't quit it, I'm only half-kidding!_ while trying to keep his eyes on the road.

But they had just kept moaning and grinding into each other, making out hot and hard in the backseat while their poor friend tried to ignore them.

"I can't believe you two" Jack didn't bother with the elevator, taking the stairs so he didn't have to be standing next to them. He swung the door open, taking the stairs easily. Mike and John exchanged a roll of their eyes, then followed their friend two steps at a time.

"You know we didn't mean nothing by it" Miz pouted, getting a narrowed-eyed glare "We can't help ourselves sometimes, you know that."

"I haven't seen Mizzy in a week" John whined "You know how hot I get, Jack."

"I wash my hands of the two of you!" Jack declared dramatically, pushing past them before throwing up his hands "You hear be? Be gone!"

They continued to follow, pouting.

They got to the second floor where their rooms were, and the two lovers were about to start apologizing sweetly again when they heard a noise. It was a low laugh, a man. It sounded familiar, but certainly it wasn't that man? Then another voice…

"_You really liked the match?'_"  
"_You were amazing out there, Evvy…just like I said you would be._"

"That's Evan" Miz whispered, brow creasing "But…"

The three snuck to the curve of the hallway, making sure not to make any noise louder than their shoes on the carpet. Jack pushed them out of his way, peering around the bend just enough to get a visual.

With wide eyes, he pulled back, "Shit, guys, look at this."

They maneuvered so all three could see. Morrison got down on one knee, Jack kept standing but leaned over him a little to see, and the Miz (without even a thought to the germs and dirt and overall nastiness) got down on the floor and peeked.

Evan and a blonde man in a suit were walking away from them, rather close. They stopped in front of Evan's room, the blonde man turned towards him.

They all silently gasped in unison, three sets of eyes going wide.

Chris Jericho.

"You know…" Evan turned toward the other as well, chewing his lower lip "For Night of Champions…if you're still looking for a partner…I would stand by you, you can trust me."

Jericho's laugh was warm, very unlike the mocking or spiteful tone they had all heard before.

"Evvy, I could never choose you" Chris reached up, cupping his lover's face and running his thumb along his cheekbone "And don't give me that look. I would love nothing more than to have you by my side in the ring to take down those Legacy brats. I'm sure you would be magnificent…"

Evan was backed up into the door, Jericho leaning in until his lips brushed over the swell of his jugular, "But I couldn't fight with you there. I'd be afraid for you the entire time…the way they play dirty…if any of them dared hurt you, I wouldn't hesitate to give them a mouth full of metal chair."

Evan's eyes was almost dreamy, a flush on his cheeks, "You don't mean that, Chrissy."

Morrison and Miz exchanged a smug look, //Heh-heh…Chrissy.//

"Of course I do" Chris pulled away enough to look the man in the eyes, lips quirked "My Air Bourne…my rising star…"

Evan sucked in a soft breath, eyes fluttering shut as he was kissed. They looked on with dropped jaws as the two of them started to get into it, hands sliding over shoulders and backs and hips. Chris pinned the younger man, pressing them from chest to knees and deepening the kiss.

"God, Evvy" Chris breathed, speaking against the man's lips "Sometimes you shine so bright I'm scared to touch you."

Evan grinned, eyes still closed, "I won't burn you."

The blonde brushed their cheeks, a heartbreakingly gentle gesture that made even Miz sigh like a girl, "Promise?"

"Of course" the dark haired wrestler replied, cheeks flushed "I…I love you, you know that."

"Oh sweetheart, you are going to be the next big thing here, and you don't even know it" Chris pulled back completely, looking over the man's face "You don't, do you?"

Evan flushed darker.

Chris came to a determination right there, "I'm going to keep you safe, Evan, I promise. You have so much potential, so much skill, and I'm not going to let you burn the way I did."

**-X-**

_**Leave you with the hope that you will go doall your meant to, all I've failed you is a world of promise  
**__**We have both been kept in bondage,But you can learn from all my failures**_

**-X-**

Evan laced their hands, tugging at him, "Stay the night with me?"

"Of course, love. Every night, if you'll allow it" Chris placed their folded hands on the door, pinning the younger man's arm "Thank God Vince wants me traveling with _RAW_. I couldn't stand having you only once a week, I'd go crazy without just a taste."

Chris trailed love bites down Evan's neck, working his mouth just below his neckline and biting down hard. The dark haired man arched against the door, sighing in spurts at the rush of pleasure the action caused. He grabbed his lover's jacket with his free hand, fisting the material and tugging hard.

"Get inside and I'll give you more than a taste, Jericho" Evan hissed, eager to have a piece of the Lionheart (it had been almost two days since they'd found a moment together) "Get inside…and I'll…"

The rest of the words were spoken right into Jericho's ear, lost on the other three. Whatever it was, it made the blonde's cheeks color. In the next moment, Chris yanked the keycard from his lover's jeans and slid it through the slot. They fell through the door, mouths sealed and not an inch of air between them.

No one spoke until the door slammed shut behind the lovers.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" Miz was flabbergasted as he got up off the carpeted floor "Oh my God…Jericho's fucking Evan!"

John stood up straight, "You mean: _Chrissy's_ fucking _Evvy_."

Jack shot them both glares, "Guys…_no_, man."

Miz laughed, "You just saw it!"

"I mean…no fucking with Evan about this" Jack's tone was stern, shocking the two of them "He looked really happy, you guys. Like, _in love_ happy. We're either gonna accept this or not say a word."

Morrison pouted, "We can't even mess with him a little bit?"

"No."

Mike grudgingly accepted it, "Yeah, you're right. He's our Evan, and we love the little flying bastard. If he wants to fuck Y2-Jackass, then what's it our business?"

John turned to his lover with a gaping mouth, "The Miz not wanting to but into people's business? Oh, Mizzy, you've changed!"

"Bite me" Mike seized a fistful of his lover's shirt, pulling him in and nipping his ear "Better yet, _suck me_."

"And that's my cue to get the hell outta here" Jack hurried down the hall, leaving the boys to do what they will "See you tomorrow!"

There were only moans behind him.

Jack got to his room with John, pulling out his cardkey and swiping it. It blinked green, and he rushed inside. Jack slammed the door hard behind him, sighing in relief and leaning against it.

John looked up as his lover ran inside, stopping his channel surfing mid-flip. He was on his back in the bed, relaxing for once (NOC a week away? He needed all the rest/training he could get.)

"Hey there" John raised a brow "You look like you just saw somethin' interesting. Wanna share?"

"Did you know…" Jack began, finding his voice "That Evan's secret lover…is Chris Jericho?"

"Really now?" John made a thoughtful face "Well…can't say I saw it coming, but I _am_ surprised. I'm also…I think…yeah, I'm glad he's moved on. Hickenbottom _really_ broke his heart."

Jack's brow creased, "What did HBK do to him?"

"Oh, honey, do you have all night?" John drawled, patting the bed "Come 'ere."

Jack obeyed, plopping down beside his lover, "Just give me the condensed soup version."

"Shawn broke his heart, shattered it really" John frowned at the memory "Shawn took him under his wing for a few months, strung him along, fucked 'im…and then left him high and dry with no explanation."

"So that fighting between them…was real hate?" Jack pursed his lips "I remember watching it and thinking it was just friends fighting. But a lover's quarrel?"

"Oh no, there was no love from Shawn's side in that relationship" John pointed out "Jericho loved that man…with everything he had, he loved Shawn. He was his idol, his inspiration, and he got dumped like trash. Right after that, Chris started getting nasty."

"Oh" Jack looked down at the coverlet, worrying his lower lip "But why now?"

"Who knows?" John shrugged "Maybe Bourne attracted him like a flame, giving him a glimpse of what he once was. Bourne's a good kid, and maybe Jericho wanted to keep him that way."

The blonde's nose crinkled, "What if Chris wants to break him?"

"Then…we break his face, I guess" John started flipping through the channels again "I dunno, Jack, it's not our business. Bourne's got a good head on 'im, he'll be fine."

"…I think Evan loves him."

"Ha!"

Jack jumped at the short, loud bark of laughter.

John went quite after that, content to grin and flip channels.

"Shit, Jay" Jack pinched the man's bare stomach, getting him to purse his lips and squirm "What am I gonna do with you?"

Blue eyes showed mirth, eyebrows wagging, "I could think of something."

Jack made a show of thinking about it, "I dunno…I just saw Chris Jericho macking on one of my best friends in the middle of the hall, and then earlier it was Morrison and Miz grinding and moaning in the backseat as I was trying to drive. Before that, they were making out in the hall and Kane tried to get a piece of Mike's ass."

"Wow" John stopped flipping for a second "Sounds like you had memorable night that can only be cured with vast amounts of Jack Daniels. If you're not in the mood, I actually _do_ understand."

Jack flashed that All-American grin, "Shut up and take off your pants."

**

* * *

****Song lyrics:**

"**Chase the Morning" from Repo! The Genetic Opera, the free music download can be found on my profile (it's a really good song, but I suggest going on YouTube since it is from a movie, the song might not completely stick with you if you've never seen the movie.)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Title**: He Thrusts His Fists Against the Posts and Still Insists He Sees the Ghosts  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes, Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Warnings**: Character changes, slash, wrestling violence. Spoilers for Night of Champions

**I've affectionately dubbed this little verse I've created the "**_**I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else**_**" verse, because it's so true for all my couples, and I actually like it! ****J**

**I also changed the order of the matches to fit my needs.**

* * *

Jack checked out set up arena, it was only a few minutes before the audience started pouring it. God, it was amazing. Evan was tagging along behind him, not really apart of the action but here to go home with Chris when it was all said and done.

"Whoa" Evan breathed, taking in the banners and the red carpet rolled out "This is better than Easter and the Fourth of July all at once. I mean…so cool."

"I've been to a few of these events, but this is totally different" Jack bit his lip "This is pretty damn cool. I've never been on a red carpet…not one like this."

"I can't wait until I headline an event" Evan sighed wistfully "You're so lucky, Jack."

"Lucky?" Jack snorted "I have to face one of my best friend's for a championship I'm not even sure I want anymore. After being ECW champion…"

The blonde turned to his silent friend, noting the look of sad longing there.

"I…I've never been a WWE champion before" Evan bit his lower lip, averting his eyes "I bet it's amazing."

"Aw, Heaven" Jack ruffled the younger man's dark hair affectionately "You'll get your chance, wait and see. The fans love you, they'll demand you get a shot at gold sooner or later."

"I applied for a spot in the six-man match" Evan admitted reluctantly, blue eyes staring at him in surprise "They said I was too green."

Jack wasn't sure what to say, "Evan…man…"

"It's fine, I'm ok watching" the ravenette grinned at him "For now."

"For now" Jack agreed "Let's get backstage, people are gonna be piling in here soon."

Evan agreed, and they disappeared back into the halls.

**-xXx-**

The first match was Tommy Dreamer and Christian, but did Jason feel the need to say a word to Jack? Nope. So Swagger screamed at him in the hall like a fan, causing the older man to flush and hurry off when he squealed _I'm your biggest Peep!_ like a little girl. Evan got a kick out of it, to say the least.

Rey Mysterio and Dolph Ziggler went next, and poor Ziggy never stood a chance.

Jack's match was coming up, and he couldn't have been more anxious if he had tried. He was ready to change into his gear when he realized, duh, he didn't have his armbands. He looked around for them in the locker room, knowing he must have dropped them somewhere on his way in. But a second look through his duffle revealed a elbow brace, one he knew all too well.

Hmmm…the blonde made his way to the Legacy locker room.

Jack knocked on the door, "Uh, Codes?

"Come in" came the strained voice from inside.

"Are you decent? I think I got our gear mixed up" Jack walked in, brandishing the elbow brace.

Cody ceased his pacing, giving the other a small smile, "Yeah, my fault. To think, the one time we train together, we get our stuff screwed up."

Jack looked over, finding his own armbands laying on the bench. He breathed a sigh of relief, switching the gear. He slipped them up his arms, glancing over his friend.

"Somethin' wrong?" Jack inquired "You look a little pale."

"Uh, Ted's not here yet" Cody admitted, nerves lacing in his tone "I'm sure it's nothing, but I haven't seen him since _RAW_. He stormed out on Randy and I, and when we got back to the room…his stuff was gone. I thought he was just throwing a fit, but…"

"The Million-Dollar Brat will show up" Jack assured him, hoping DiBiase wasn't that much of a jackass "You guys are gonna be great, Codes. I swear."

The younger man gave him a bit of a smile, "Yeah, I'm sure. Good luck out there. You _and_ Miz."

"We'll need it, man."

**-xXx-**

_*The following is a Six-Pack Challenge, and it is for the United States Championship. Now in this match, the first superstar to score a pinfall or submission will be declared the winner and the United States Champion!*_

Jack waited in the gorilla position backstage, bouncing on the balls of his feet and rolling his shoulders. He was first up, and he was trying to brace himself for what was to come. He was going to face one of his best friends in the ring, something he had prayed he'd never have to do again. Sometimes he felt the guilt for snapping on them all, and this wasn't going to help him.

_Check one-two!  
__Oh yeah!_

That was him.

_*Introducing the challengers. Introducing first, from Perry, Oklahoma…weighing in at 237 pounds…he is The All-American American, Jack Swagger!* _

Jack went out there, gave his half-salute, then dropped into a one arm push up that had the people on either side of him yelling a bit over. He grinned when he heard the commentary.

_*This young man is seen as the favorite in this match.*  
__*And why not? He's turned himself around this past year, the crowd favoring him more often than not.*_

Jack hopped back up, striding up into the ring and getting inside.

_I'll bring you to your knees!  
__On your knees!_

Jack soaked up the spotlight a bit more, gathering up his nerves and steeling them. He walked by Lillian, giving her his best grin.

"Why, Lillian, you're lookin' especially beautiful tonight" Jack fought to keep the lisp out of his voice, flirting uselessly "You outshine us all."

"Oh Swagger" she flashed him a pretty smile "If you didn't suck dick, I swear."

//Ouch, cold.//

But they shared a little laugh.

When Carlito's music hit, he knew he could do this. He just had to wait for the Colon brothers to get into it, and he would take down one of the others himself.

Jack eyed the man wearily as he came out, //I swear to God, he spits that apple in my face, and I'm gonna beat his head in with a chair.//

Ok, so Primo was going to be the easiest to pin…if he could stop him from flipping around…Kofi posed the same threat, and he was good with his legs.

The guitar solo hit, signaling the person he wished wasn't fighting.

_*And from Cleveland, OH…weighing in at 231 pounds…The Miz!*_

And Miz did indeed come out, doing his cute little entrance theme opening and showing himself off. He wasn't quite a crowd favorite here in Philadelphia, but he was fierce in the ring. Jack didn't know what he'd do if he was hit with one of those running knees in the chest, his ribs already aching at the thought of it.

Oh wow, Jack bit his lower lip to try and stifle a laugh. Miz let his pants ride low for this fight, the definition of his hipbones showing above the belt. Hell, the blonde could see the curve of his friend's ass right there. Hmm…Morrison must've text a request earlier. Miz ran at the ropes, jumping up onto the ring and sweeping his arm out to show himself off even more.

//I love that little goofball// Jack watched as his friend easily pulled himself up, their eyes meeting //Oh, Mikey, I don't want to do this.//

Primo came out next, some people surprised. Big Show had been scheduled for this match, one of Jack's main worries was gone now as the smaller man had been written in.

And then MVP came out, and Jack knew he couldn't focus on just one man.

And to complete the Six-Pack, Kofi's music blasted into the arena. The dark skinned man was introduced, his signature Boom Boom Boom pryo going off.

//How am I supposed to take down that jumping bean?// Jack sighed, but put his game face on //Go through the motions, Swagger. You can do this, you just have to pin Primo. That's it…stay away from Mike, pin Primo, and the belt's yours.//

Shirts were stripped, threats were yelled, and then the bell went off.

Jack immediately butted heads with MVP, going after him a fever of his own. It was mostly to get on the opposite side of the ring as Mike, wanting to give him plenty of space. He got taken down, but he managed to flip him down into a pin. He barely got one count before Kofi interfered, both black men double teaming him until he was rolled out of the ring and onto the floor.

"Ath-holes" Jack slurred, rubbing at his neck.

When he looked up, he saw the MVP flying at him and he may have screamed a bit before all the breath was knocked out of him. Jack wrestled around with the man, managing to steal an elbow to the face when the ref wasn't looking.

As Montel clutched his bloody nose, the blonde took the opportunity to get away. Jack climbed up into the ring, finding only a writhing Kofi rolling out of it and Miz in the corner attacking Primo.

//Huh, guess we think the same// Jack made up his mind //We should at least try and be civil about this.//

Jack got right up behind him, bracing himself, "Miz."

The blonde turned to look at him, ice blue eyes blazing for a moment. He gave that crooked smirk, Swagger returned one of his own, and then they were double-teaming Primo.

They only backed off once the ref started screaming at them, Miz holding out his arms to show he meant no harm. He looked over at his younger friend, gesturing to the fallen wrestler.

"You're up" Miz declared.

Jack took the chance, going in to beat on the smaller man to try and wear him down. He picked Primo up by his hair, driving his forearm upside his head. But the moment he got one of those fists to his face, Miz stepped in and tried to help. That little Mexican/Cuban/whatever bastard backed them both off, getting out of the corner long enough to head-butt Miz and send him to the mat.

Jack fought him, he did. He reversed a throw, he took a blow to the head, but he got caught in a swinging leg DDT that sent him rolling head down onto the canvas. The sound of his best friend getting knocked down filled his ears, but that didn't stop him from getting up.

A fist in his face dazed him, he leant against the ropes to get a sense of balance. Little Primo tried to swing him into the ropes, so he tossed him away like he was nothing. Jack dropped to one knee, watching Miz approach while clutching his face, and got an idea.

Primo jumped onto the second rope, ready to flip, and Swagger rolled out of the way. Primo took Miz out, sending him down onto the mat. Jack was satisfied with himself for all of a few seconds before he realized the little shit had the pin. He dove for his friend, only to have Miz roll his shoulder out at the last second. Jack landed on top of the other blonde, knocking the breath out of them both.

"You suck, bitch" Miz growled, rolling out from underneath him.

"Hmph" Jack scoffed, giving the man a pat on the stomach "You swallow."

"You know it" Miz groaned, crawling away from the trouble-magnet.

The moment Jack stood up, he got out a frustrated grunt and a double-heel kick to the chest that sent him stumbling back into the ropes. The two friends took a breather while Primo and Kofi duked it out, both waiting for the perfect opportunity. Jack seized it first, catching Primo around the waist when he got near enough. He slammed him in a Gutwrench bomb, going in for the pin when he realized the younger man didn't bounce right back up.

Carlito broke his hold.

Miz watched from his place on the canvas, Jack going after Carlito. The two of them matched, until Swagger threw him right over the ropes. He let the younger man deal with MVP, sneaking past them and attacking Kofi (who was all by himself in the corner.)

Jack found himself flat on his back, out of the ring, with MVP punching him in the face.

//This was not how I wanted this to go.//

Punches were thrown, pairs of men going after one another with a fervor.

Jack only found the time to breath when Carlito took MVP down, giving him a chance to get to the ring. He got in and went after the kicking Jamaican, who was trying to fend off Miz. He pulled the man up into the ring, but that was a mistake. Kofi proved too much for him, and before he knew it he was being taken down when the man jumped off from the top rope.

Jack got knocked on his back again, a place he found himself more often than not.

//Ha-ha// Jack kept his eyes clenched shut as he fended off the dizziness, mocking himself //Self-deprecating humor. I just called myself a whore and a failure, _that's_ the attitude of a champion right there.//

"Boom! Boom!"

"What?" Jack opened his eyes, watching in horror as he got a double leg drop to the chest. All the air rushed out of him, he sat up and clutched at his chest.

He felt Kofi rolled him over, and was about ready to say fuck it and let the man keep the belt, when Miz came to his rescue and knocked the champion off him. Jack took the chance to get up and out of there, making his way over to the corner and collapsing into the turnbuckles. This sucked, he couldn't focus and he didn't even want the belt anymore.

All he wanted to do was get out of there, hang out with Evan in the back room so they could watch their boyfriends' matches together.

Jack looked when he heard a war cry, breath catching when he saw the last person he'd expect come running at him. Mike's body collided hard with his, sending the brunt of his weight into the blonde's poor lungs. Jack coughed and doubled over on himself, eyes wide in shock as well as pain.

"You son-of-a-bitch" Jack breathed, collapsing onto the canvas. Shit, he couldn't breath. He heard the ref ask him if he ask ok, but he could also feel Mike's eyes burning into him. He was afraid he'd get slammed, but his friend got a little distracted by Primo. An idea hit him as he sat up to watch Kofi get in on the action, all three piling onto the turnbuckle trying to take the other down.

Jack got to his feet, turning and hooking both Primo and Kofi's legs in his arms.

"Jack!?"

"Fuck you, Miz!" Jack laughed wickedly, using his strength to pick up and slam the two men. While the All-American American only dropped to his knees and two of the smaller men hit their sides, Miz took the full force of the blow and landed on his back. Mike cried out and sat up, clutching at the base of his spine as the entire expanse of skin stung. He rolled onto his belly, face twisted in pain.

Jack was grinning to himself, all up until Carlito got him in the face with a double-heeled kick.

While Carlito tried to get his pin, Swagger concentrated on not accidentally falling out of the ring. Jack eventually went after Kofi, MVP took on Miz. Uh, going after those two alone probably wasn't the smartest thing. While Jack could do some more aerial moves now and could use his legs, Kofi was still the master. Even added up all together, they had less experience than even the likes of Shawn Michaels.

It was like this was planned to fail.

Swagger and Miz managed to get themselves tossed out of the ring on opposites sides at about the same time. Dumb.

The Colons and Kofi stole the ring, leaving the best friends fallen off to the side.

Jack got to his feet, deciding quickly he wasn't going out face-down or whimpering. He got up in there, taking on the Colons himself, and somehow banded them together against him. He was almost proud…which is why he double-clotheslined them together. This got some screams from the crowd, and Jack couldn't help but bellow in triumph as he alone stood in the ring.

Miz got up in the ropes, and Jack popped him once in the jaw just for good measure…the older man was sent sprawling to the floor once more. He took Kofi down as well, standing tall among his fallen co-workers. He felt like laughing, the rush so pure his head spun.

Then it all kind of went blurry, consisting of MVP kicking his ass all over the ring.

Soon enough, Jack got bent over and his neck hooked under the man's knee.

"Help me, Jack, or I'll bust you too!"

Jack managed to twist his head, seeing Miz's sparkly pants come up behind MVP. He knew that move well, and he knew he had to help or would end up with some seriously injuries. He helped Miz flip down MVP, all three slamming into the canvas.

Jack listened to Miz pin down the black man, //Get the fuckin' belt already!//

But Carlito interfered, and together the Colons threw Miz out of the ring. Jack listened to the Colons struggle and shout, knowing Carlito was going to screw his brother over. And when he heard the drop, he knew the Backstabber had gotten yet another victim down.

Jack groaned and tried to push whoever rolled onto him away, eyes going wide when he realized Kofi was pinning Carlito for the win.

//Wait! I should-//

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

//Nevermind// Jack sighed, half in relief //Oh well. They should've picked Evan for this, what the hell am I supposed to do with a Jamaican jumping bean?//

Jack rolled out of the ring, finding his best friend collapsed on the floor and cradling his head. He was panting so thickly he was sure he'd over oxygenate himself and pass out, but that wasn't his biggest concern. He dropped to his knees, running his hand down the older man's back.

"Wha'…?" Miz slurred, rolling over onto his side and peering up at the blonde through squinted eyes "Did I win?"

"We both lost, Mizzy" Jack sat flat on the ground, pouting a bit "We lost completely and in the most humiliating way I can think of. The belt's Kofi's."

"God-damn it" Miz grumbled, sitting up and rubbing the side of his head "That punch hurt."

"Yeah, well, tell that to my ribs" Jack scoffed "Come on, you great, useless…let's get backstage before they start heckling."

"I really wanted to win" Miz grumbled, letting the other pull him to his feet and slung his arm over his shoulders "I'm gonna have that fuckin' title, you wait."

"I know" Jack started taking him up the ramp, ignoring the ache in his ribs "Let Kofi enjoy it for now."

Jack dropped Miz off in the locker room, letting him shower and change in relative privacy.

**-xXx-**

Cody kept glancing at his phone, pacing back and forth along the length of the bench. He chewed his thumbnail down until he tasted blood, nerves getting the best of the young Rhodes. He paused suddenly, deciding to give in. He snatched up his cell, dialing the familiar number by heart. He put it to his ear, listening to it ring.

Once…_please pick up_…two…_this can't be happening_…three…_don't you ignore me, you bastard!_

Click.

"_You've reached DiBiase Jr. If you're callin' about that poker debt, JTG, I'm still waitin' on that check. Everyone else, leave a message."_

Beeeeeep.

"Ted?" Cody cleared his throat, trying that again with less hoarseness in his voice "Teddy, man, where are you? You should've been here an hour ago! Are you hurt? You better to be sleeping."

Cody tried to laugh it off, but it choked up.

"I can't do this without you" Cody admitted in a low whisper "You're my best friend, my tag-team partner. I need you here."

Cody perked up, pulling a lighter tone, "Hell, I bet you're on your way over here right now. I bet you just left your phone on the floor again, didn't you, dumbass? I bet you…I'll see you later."

Cody cut off the connection before he got hysterical, letting the device drop back into his open duffle bag. Yeah, Ted _had_ to be on his way. There was no way he was abandoning him, not like this, not on live television with belts on the line.

Not his Teddy, his Teddy loved him.

//He's just pulling a trick on me, trying to get me riled up// Cody nodded to himself //He's probably in arena and hiding, waiting to make a grand entrance. Ok, DiBiase, I'll play your game. I'll go out there alone, then I'll play the music for you, Lillian will announce…and you'll come out after a minute of suspense.//

"Dramatic bitch" Cody groused affectionately "And he's says _I'm_ childish!"

_**Bloodbath, it's gonna be a blood bath  
**__**Cause no one crosses Orton  
**__**Not even Cena  
**__**Will Legacy clean house?  
**__**Damn, we're gonna find out  
**__**At the rematch, stay tuned!  
**__**The winner of this blood feud…  
**__**Will take the gold home**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Title:** He Thrusts His Fists Against the Posts and Still Insists He Sees the Ghosts  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes, Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Warnings**: Character changes, slash, wrestling violence. Spoilers for Night of Champions

**If this is rushed, sorry, but I really just wanna get it done. This match went on forever, so I decided to cut it off where I did. I promise, you guys, I have so much more to post where I have lots of amazing stuff for you. Because of this, this Night of Champion's shit everyone's been waiting on is gonna be a little shorter.**

****

* * *

_**For want of a nail, the shoe was lost.  
**__**For want of a shoe, the horse was lost.  
**__**For want of a horse, the rider was lost.  
**__**For want of a rider, the battle was lost.  
**__**For want of a battle, the kingdom was lost.  
**__**And all for the want of a horseshoe nail.**_

Michelle McCool and Melina went up next for the Women's Championship, then Maryse for Mickie James for the shiny Diva belt. It was creeping closer and closer for one of the more higher anticipated matches, Jericho and his mystery partner against Priceless. Jack went in search of the two young men, wanting to wish them luck (even if Ted was a douche.)

Jack found the young Rhodes standing in the gorilla position, clad in those gold-and-black monogrammed trunks and slicked in body oil. He had his eyes set straight ahead, stretching a bit.

"Cody?"

The young man turned around, giving him a smile, "Hey, man."

Jack was completely confused now, "I came to wish you good luck, but where's Ted?"

"Hiding" Cody gave a snort of distaste "Randy and I pissed him off on _RAW_, though it was all his fault. So now he's playing it up, trying to make a big entrance."

"Yeah, sounds like him" Jack agreed "Good luck anyways, man. Evan and I are gonna be watching, so win for me so I can rub it in his face."

"Ok, sure" Cody gave a laugh "Not because of the belts, but for you're honor."

"Exactly."

**-xXx-**

_*The following Tag-Team contest is scheduled for one-fall. And it is for the Unified Tag-Team championship.* _

Cody took a deep, calming breath. The guitar rift went off, as did the lights and the montage. He ran out there though, all by himself and ready for what was to come.

Or so he thought.

_*Introducing the first challenger. From Charlotte, North Carolina…weighing in at 223 pounds. Cody Rhodes!*_

Cody went out there, putting on an air of confidence. On the inside, he was kind of freaking out. He had forgotten how big the entranceway was when you weren't with someone, how lonely and vulnerable you could feel on the ramp. For the past year and a half, he had the blessing of having Randy or Ted with him when he came out, but this was…different.

He didn't like it, not one bit.

_It's a new day! A new generation!_

Cody found himself booed a bit by the crowd, but that was to be expected. He was a heel, a Legacy dog, and that was how it was. But it was easier when Ted was here beside him, whispering under his breath not to listen to a fuckin' word of it.

Cody got up into the ring, heading for the turnbuckle alone. He smirked at the crowd with a smugness he didn't feel, nearly slipping on the ropes and losing his balance. But he managed to get himself up there, showing off the body he had worked years for, letting them boo and cheer as they pleased.

Cody glanced at his hands, scowling when he realized his hands were shaking.

//Damn it, Ted, this isn't funny anymore.//

_Break the walls down!  
__Break down the walls!_

//Oh shit.//

_*And weighing in at 226 pounds. He is one half the Unified Tag-Team champions. Chris Jericho!*_

Cody waited right in the middle of the ring, showing he wasn't scared. The older man came out, one belt slung over his shoulder and the other around his waist. Jericho looked positively solemn, only showing signs of being human at the base of the ramp (he rolled his shoulders.) Those icy blue eyes bore into the young Rhodes, piercing him as the other entered the ring.

Jericho stood there, soaking in his own reaction from the crowd. Cody, even with butterflies in his belly, decided that this man was a good match for Evan. Maybe Bourne could lighten him up a bit. He was attractive enough, at least.

Jericho looked him over, confusion in his eyes when he saw the boy alone. Cody raised his chin defiantly, showing he wasn't afraid.

The music faded out, and Chris held his hand out toward Lillian. The blonde woman looked a little offended, but handed over the mic.

"Where's your partner, Rhodes?" Chris asked.

Cody got a mic from the ref, holding it to his mouth, "Where's yours?"

"Before _I_ introduce my new tag-team partner, let's hear Edge's failure from his own mouth."

Cody was grateful for the delay, hoping that Ted would hurry up and get changed or get out here or show up in _any_ form. He stood there, looking like a fool, with his hands on his hips and looking rather offended. Anyone looking would have thought it was because Chris was mocking his ex-partner, not hoping his own made his entrance already.

Chris mocked a Edge a bit more, milking it, loving the boos he got. Deep down, he really didn't give a fuck about Adam anymore. They had used to be good friends, playing pranks and visiting each randomly to hit the clubs at obscene hours in the morning. He had even been there to help drag him out of bed after Shawn, to sober his ass up and shove him back out into the ring. Along with Dwayne, of course, because who could say no to The Rock. But Adam and himself had a falling out not even three months back, right after they became tag-team champions. Apparently Edge didn't like him spending all his time with Evan, blowing off house shows and public events as partners to be with his lover.

So Chris had told him where to shove and how hard…then Adam got hurt.

"But that's all over now, because _I _have chosen a partner" Chris turned to Cody, gesturing outward "Now, Rhodes, where's DiBiase?""Well, we wanted it to be fair to you" Cody started pulling shit out of his ass now, hoping to make it look believable "We felt _sorry_ for you, Jericho, because no one wanted to come within five feet of you - let alone partner up with you. I came out first, to beat you down one-on-one. But hey, since you found someone, I guess you _are_ worth all of Priceless."

Cody smirked, nodding at Lillian who in turn gave the subtle signal to the tech guys to start the music. The Legacy symbols flashed across the screen, the guitar riffs echoing through the arena.

_It's a new day! (It's a new day)  
__It's a new generation!_

The montage of the two of them played, signaling who was expected, and the fans cheered and booed much like they had for Cody.

_*And introducing his partner. From West Palm Beach, Florida…weighing in at 235 pounds. Ted DiBiase!*_

Cody watched the entry way, making a quick face at Jericho's and resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at him. The music played, the cameras rolled and zoomed up to the entrance…but no one came out. No! Ted was there, he was being a little drama bitch! He was here, he had to be!

No one came, the music faded out.

"Son-of-a-bitch" rang out through the arena, followed by the feedback whine of a dropped microphone.

The audience booed, whether for lack of Ted or his slip, Cody didn't care. He stared down at the canvas blankly, fists clenched and face aflame. He felt embarrassed as hell, and most of all he felt betrayed. He swallowed down the hurt in his throat, knowing that if he didn't center himself he'd cry.

A fleeting thought of maybe Randy helping him went through his mind, but it was squashed when he realized his lover had been made to sign onto the contract for this match as well stating specifically that he wouldn't interfere so that later Priceless could help Randy during his own match.

//But we're not Priceless anymore, are we?// Cody thought sorrowfully.

"Well, well, well" Jericho drawled "It looks like I'm not the only one with a partner who left them…_high_ and _dry_."

Cody wanted to snap at him, but he was barely standing as it was under the weight of such betrayal.

**-xXx-**

Deep in Tampa, a blonde man sat alone on his couch…drinking. He was currently slurping down a bottle of Crown that was already half-sampled, it sloshed loudly through his living room. On TV, the pay-per-view event of the night.

On-screen, his boy was looking utterly defeated, which made him feel even guiltier. He had no idea why he was doing this, he couldn't remember the reason.

So he took another shot and looked away from Cody's eyes.

**-xXx-**

"Unlike the kid here, I found a partner who's _worthy_ of these titles" Jericho stated, barely giving the younger man a look "And most importantly, he's worthy to stand next to Chris Jericho in this ring. So allow me to introduce my partner and the other half of the tag-team champions…his name is…"

//Please let it be someone easy// Cody silently prayed //I can take Jericho, _maybe_, but I need help if it's anyone good. Let it be someone ridiculous, like my brother.//

"The Big Show!"

//Goddamn it!//

_Well, it's a big show!  
__It's a big, bad show!_

Cody's heart started to jump like a jack rabbit in his chest, trying to resist the urge to pace and show his fear. He did, indeed, back off a grinning Jericho. He hit the ropes, swallowing down the bile that had risen in his throat. Big Show did indeed come out, holding up both tag-team belts like trophies.

Cody turned around and waved over one of the officials, who was looking just as perplexed as everyone else. Once he was in ear shot, Cody knelt down and spoke to him through the ropes.

"DiBiase's not coming" Cody stated finally, the words bitter on his tongue "Declare the match No Contest, let them keep the belts."

"It's not really our place to do that" the man replied slowly, unsure "We can't make that decision."

"Listen, man, I've got _no_ _partner_ in a _tag_-_team_ match" Cody tried not to get angry, tried to keep his temper "I don't care who you have to call, but you need to do it now."

Minutes went by, filled with Big Show soaking up the attention and the champions handing over their belts. Cody stood and was leaning into the ropes, his arms out on either side of him and gripping said ropes. The announcers filled the time with meaningless commentary about how The Big Show and Jericho had never gotten along, and the ref held up both sets of belts.

"Sir?"

Cody turned and looked down at the same tech, who had a head set on now, "So?"

"They've got Mrs. Stephanie and Linda McMahon on the phone, along with Mr. Long" the man made a face "They say to continue the match, sir."

"WHAT?!"

Lillian was given the news also, so she took her mic back from Jericho and presented herself rather elegantly, "With the absence of DiBiase, this match has been declared a handicap match. It'll be Jericho and his partner -The Big Show- against Cody Rhodes for the championship."

Jericho seemed surprised at this, but 'Show looked incredibly pleased. He enjoyed hurting the young Rhodes, as it had been shown and would be shown.

Cody was shaking his head, denying it even as he turned to look at his opponents. Jericho got out of the ring, into their corner, leaving Show there to deal with it.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"Oh fuck" Cody exhaled softly, knowing he'd have to fight it out to put on a show for these people. Wrestlers who didn't give the fans their money's worth got in trouble. He owed it to himself, for that was all he had out there. His job was now on the line.

Cody braced himself when 'Show got closer, eyes narrowed as he tried to find a weak point. Too late, though. Big Show came at him, backing him up into the turnbuckle and knocking him off his feet with a shove. He knew what was coming when the larger man reared back, that skillet-sized hand ready to strike him. Cody ducked and rolled, getting behind him. But he was soon backed up into the opposite corner.

Cody tried to duck away, but the larger man caught him and pinned him against the turnbuckles.

"Not too fierce without your master here, are you bitch-pup?" Paul growled, grabbing him by the crook of his neck and shoulder to bend him backward over the turnbuckle "And your precious Teddy's abandoned you, too bad."

Cody's face twisted in outrage, "You son of a-"

_Smack_!

The audience groaned at the loud impact.

Cody's own groan of pain was covered, he crossed his forearm over his chest and clutched. Fuck! That hurt! But not a moment later he got a punch to the got, knocking the breath from him. Apparently Big Show was trying to make a statement and no one had told him.

Cody found himself pulled out of the corner, only to be picked up by the back of his neck and underarm to be tossed across the ring like a sack of grain. He wiggled right off the canvas, getting out of the ring to rub at his sore lower back. His chest was already flushed by the smack, and he knew the mark wouldn't be disappearing anytime soon.

//I'm going to get myself hurt doing this shit.//

Cody turned, only to have a massive hand descend on top of his head and another curl under his arm. He grabbed onto the wrist, getting an idea as he pulled himself up onto the ring by the man's solid weight. The moment he got the chance, he broke the hold drove Big Show's windpipe into the ropes.

Cody hoped down, satisfied when the man stumbled backwards and rubbed at his throat.

Gathering his strength, he dove in and went for the offense. He struck Show over and over, trying to wear him down, even slingshot ting himself from the ropes to get some momentum. It worked against him though, for the big bastard "big" shoulder tackled him. Cody sat up, gasping for breath and clutching at his stomach. He was manhandled over into his opponents corner, pinned into the corner with Jericho hovering behind the ropes beside him.

"Take the fall" Jericho hissed "You're not going to win, not by yourself. We're merciful."

"Legacy doesn't quit!" he got a punch in the gut for that, causing him to choke off the words "_I_ don't quit. Unlike some, Chris, I don't shame my lover in the ring."

Jericho huffed at that, nostrils flaring, "You little shit."

Cody was bent backwards over the turnbuckles, the blonde grabbing him by the hair to hold him in place as he got yet another Big Smack to the chest. It hurt worse than the first time, for the skin was oversensitive now. He bent over himself, groaning softly, and the partners tagged over his head.

Big Show straightened him up off-handedly, letting him lean fully into the turnbuckles.

Cody watched in horror as Jericho was slingshotted into his body, the impact winding him (though the man didn't weigh much more than him, his muscle was thicker.) He staggered forward, dazed, only to be pushed down by the blonde. And Jericho was not merciful, he tossed the younger man around like nothing. Smacking him down, kicking his head with the heel of his foot like he was dirt.

//I should kill Shawn Michaels// Cody thought dejectedly, ready to lay down on his belly and give up //Fucker made Jericho this bitter toward wrestling, from what Randy tells me. Evan should have done his job and blown him before the match.//

Huh, people probably said the same thing about him and Randy.

Cody got himself tossed into Big Show's boot, sneering in disgust as he tried to get away. He was bent in a headlock by Chris, a tag made that allowed 'Show to knock him down with his meaty fists. Even on his knees, the older man decided it wasn't enough and picked him up so he could just knock him down again. Jericho was tagged in so they could perform a double-maneuver.

Cody closed his eyes, laid on his back, and took the body slam as it was.

This was it, he was done. He didn't give a fuck anymore. Ted had betrayed him, Randy couldn't save him, and he knew he couldn't win this fight with the way it was going. Maybe if Jericho was by himself…but Big Show was an intimidating force for a man his age and size. His body was already aching, and his bruised heart only wanted for him to curl up and disappear beneath the ring with the rest of the tools.

Chris dropped down to his knees beside him, "You should've listened, Rhodes, I don't want to hurt you. This isn't a fair fight at all."

//I'm sorry, Randy, I can't fucking do this.//

_Check one-two! Oh yeah! Ugh!_

The music went off for a few brief moments, long enough for Cody to break the distracted blonde's hold.

"Get off him, you fuckin' cheater!" Jack barked, sprinting over to '_Priceless's_ corner and getting up behind the ropes there. He held out his hand, staring at the fallen Rhodes desperately.

Cody sat up, all three men around the ring staring at the blonde in shock.

"Tag me!"

Cody struck Jericho away with his forearm, managing to get to his feet long enough to tag the man.

"Jack, what're you-?"

"No time!" Jack barked, striking Jericho in the chest with the heel of his boot "Just wrestle, we'll worry about it later."

Jack punched the blonde in the head, twisting his arm around and pinning him into the ropes, "I mean, they haven't rang the bell on me, it must be legal!"

Jack got reversed into the other set of ropes, getting struck in the back from The Big show. Jericho tried to roll-pin him, but he easily kicked out before the first count was down. Jericho kicked him in the shoulder, but he caught the older man's foot.

Wide blue eyes stared at him in shock as Jack stood upright, still clasping the man's boot.

"Sorry, man" Jack clicked his tongue "Nothin' personal."

Jericho was tossed over the top rope and out of the ring.

With the blonde on the floor and Big Show distracting the ref by trying to get in, Cody was able to hop down quickly and booting him in the head. Laughing at the older man's expense, Jack slid out of the ring and toward him. He picked Chris up and manhandled him n the ring, following. He tagged Cody, kneeling and holding the champion's arms down.

Cody took the hint and dug the heel of his boot into Jericho's gut, satisfied with a cry he got from him.

//Oh!// Jack felt a thrill as the ref shouted Cody out of the ring, as he stood and kicked the legend in the head //This is why Legacy does, it's fun! Yeah, I like this!//

Chris tried to crawl away, but Jack flashed his friend a smirk before grabbing Y2J and dragging him back toward their corner. He tagged Cody, whispering something in his ear and getting a nod.

Jack picked Chris up and struck him, making sure he was dead in the middle of the ring. Cody and Jack bounced themselves off opposite ropes, charging at the shocked Jericho from both sides. A clothesline from Swagger took him down above, while Rhodes collapsed the back of his knees.

**AN: Now, I wrote the second section of this story before I ever saw NOC. This move right here that Ted and Cody did? Almost the exact same as a move I created later in the story, the Cross-Jack. Seriously, I started screaming when I watched it the first time.**

That counted as a tag, and Cody rolled out of the ring in time for his makeshift tag-team partner to go in for a pin. Jericho kicked out, and Swagger was mildly annoyed until he just kicked the man. It made him feel better, and what the champions had did to Cody wasn't right. He knew, watching backstage, he couldn't let this go on any longer. If Ted was going to pussy out, he was going to win the match for him.

Sure, Ted and Cody would have the gold, but at least Cody would go home with a few less bruises.

Jack tagged Cody with malicious intentions in mind. He picked Jericho up enough, restraining him by pulling him in a Nelson.

"Go on, take a whack at him!" Jack chuckled darkly "I'm sure Evvy won't mind."

Cody smirked as well, seizing a fistful of blonde locks and getting one good punch to the jaw.

Jack got out of the ring, letting the young Rhodes have his fill. He held his own easily against Jericho, getting in some good hits. Swagger grinned when Y2J was put back in their corner, seriously digging this partner-thing. He'd never tag-teamed in his entire career, this was a new experience. There had been some rumors on the internet about who Jericho's partner was going to be, some even saying Swagger himself was a favorite.

But this impromptu venture? Pretty cool.

To repay for earlier, Cody flipped the blonde down onto the mat and caught him in a headlock. It seemed to go on forever, him straining to get the man to tap and wanting this strange dream to be over.

Jericho soon took back the fight, trying to roll Rhodes into a pin. Cody strained to get a tag, but settled for the ropes and slipped out. He grabbed Jericho by his hair, pulling him toward the end, and delivering an elbow drop to his chest.

"Jackass" he muttered under his breath, huffing like a provoked bull. But when Cody tried to get back in the ring, he got a firm slap in the face. Jericho tried to take the fight, but Cody ended up pinning him in the corner. Jack tagged the younger man on the shoulder, slipping through the ropes. He attacked Jericho while the other held him against the turnbuckle like a pin in a butterfly, easy access for a few head shots.

Jack went in there while Rhodes was forced out, kicking the blonde over and over until the ref called him out on it.

"Come on! That wasn't even four!" Jack shouted, making a scene.

Cody slipped in there briefly, grabbing the blonde in a facelock and taking him down into a DDT before rolling out. The ref never saw it, but Jericho sure as hell felt it.

Jericho ran for Big Show, wanting a tag.

"Oh no, you big-mouth narthisist" Jack didn't give a fuck how much he butchered the word, he simply picked Chris up and speared him into the far corner.

Cody sighed in relief, holding up his hands, "Have I ever told you how much I loved you, Jack?"

"Mmm, no, but I like it when you say it" Jack purred, all sultriness leaving his voice on a chuckle "Tag, you're it!"

Cody was indeed tagged, coming in and going for Jericho like it really was all a game. Jericho got pissed at being beaten up by men half his age, so he tossed Rhodes so hard he went over the top rope. The distraction was long enough for Big Show to be tagged in.

But Jack kept watching, amazed as Cody kept ahold of the top rope. The young man widened his grip, put on a face of determination, and pulled his entire body back up and over the rope. Swagger shook himself and dove into the ring as Big show advanced, running at him and getting a double-heel kick in that caused the older man to sway. Cody followed suit, breaking Paul's balance completely with his own double-heel kick. The crowd cheered.

Big Show got up quicker than they expected, looking enraged. He seized them both by the throats, but they kicked out his knees and collapsed him again. Jack himself rolled the big man out, letting him fall onto the floor without guilt. He turned around in time to have Jericho come at him, knocking him off his feet and grabbing them.

"Shit!" Jack found his body twisted in what was to be a Walls of Jericho, but he fucking refused to ever let this man in particular put him in a position to submit.

With a windmill of his legs, he flung Jericho away and nearly across the mat.

"End it" Jack stated, tagging the younger man in "Give Priceless back it's gold."

"All of The Legacy with gold around their waists" Cody sighed wistfully, slipping in through the ropes "It would be glorious, wouldn't it?"

Jack watched from the sidelines as Cody went to town on the Legend. Big Show had been forced back into his corner, anxious, pissed even. Jericho was showing signs of wearing down, being tossed around like he had at his age wasn't really good for him. He felt every one of his 38 years weighing on his shoulders as Rhodes pinned him into the corner, giving him a good toss all the way across the ring so he hit the turnbuckles and lost his breath.

But Jericho moved when Cody went in for a spear, the boy's head busting right into the metal of the turnbuckle. He busted the inside of his mouth, blood flooding his tongue, but he didn't care. He whipped around, starting a stand-off right there in the ring. They landed harsh blows, but both were resilient.

One toss proved to be their undoing, the fate of the championship decided when Chris chose to toss Cody into the corner.

Jericho charged, but the younger man kicked up at the last second and slammed his heel into the blonde's face. Jericho clutched at his mouth, turning away, groaning at the sucker-hit. Cody wasted no time, knowing what he had to do and knowing he had to do it now.

Cody grabbed the ropes, jumping up and putting his heels on either top ropes. It was a risky move, he hadn't landed one in weeks, but it would give him the edge he hoped for. He took one last look, making sure Jericho was in position, then back-flipped in a beautiful Moonsault.

"Go Cody!"

For once, it landed perfectly.

Cody acted fast, blood staining his chin but not caring as he pinned Jericho down for the win. The ref tapped out the counts.

_One! Two! Three!_

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"Yes! Yes!" Jack barked, jumping over the ropes in his excitement though he hadn't really won anything "In your face!"

Cody got to his feet, only to be seized in a hug by the blonde. They jumped around like idiots, big-ass smile on their faces.

What had been a nightmare was now a dream come true.

Too bad Teddy wasn't there.

The ref came up, handing Cody his belts. The official turned to Jack, offering him both belts.

"Nah, man, I came in the middle" Jack waved it off "Those are DiBiase's belts."

"Mrs. McMahon called back" the ref stated lowly, leaning in to speak in his ear so as to be heard over the roaring fans "She stated that since this was a tag-team match, and you were on Mr. Rhodes side, the belts belong to you now. You're the Unified Tag-Team Champions."

Jack gaped at Cody, who was gaping back at him with his humorously wide mouth. They just stared at each other, both numbly accepting the four belts as their reward. The blonde shook his head, trying to protest, but the ref simply held up their arms.

_*And your winners, the Unified Tag-Team Champions: Cody Rhodes and Jack Swagger!*_

_

* * *

_

Wow, yeah, I know right? Go on! One more chapter!


	18. Chapter 17

**Title**: He Thrusts His Fists Against the Posts and Still Insists He Sees the Ghosts  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes, Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Character changes, slash, wrestling violence. Spoilers for Night of Champions

**AN: You could tell I did NOT want to write this match, sorry**

"Oh my God" Jack and Cody stood together in Swagger's locker room, both hiding from the flood of people that had attacked him in the hallway "We're champions."

"I know" Cody replied numbly.

"_We're_…as in _us_, are tag-team champions."

"I know."

"…_why _are we tag-team champions?"

"I…I dunno."

They were sitting together on the bench, the belts lying carefully across the room on the chair. They were almost too afraid to touch them.

"I've never seen them up close before" Jack admitted softly "I've never touched them before."

Cody sighed, a towel clutched in his hand to soak up the blood from his split lip, "This is messed up."

Jack turned toward the brunette, "Where's DiBiase anyways?"

"I don't know" Cody admitted softly "I hope he's not hurt, though."

Swagger bit back a retort about Ted being a prick, but just let the man think whatever he wanted. Cody suddenly shot up, panic on his face.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, suddenly anxious at the fear in the other's face.

"Ted and I we're supposed to-…well" Cody cut himself off, actually afraid to say the next words "As Legacy, whether we won the belts or not, we were gonna…"

Jack's eyes widened, "Oh no."

"Jack, please, I can't do this by myself" Cody pleaded "I don't have Ted, and if I go out there by myself, either John or Hunter will take me out before I can do anything!"

The blonde shook his head, refusing outright, "I'm not doing it."

"Think about it…" Cody got before him on his knees, trying to look convincing "You won't have to touch Cena, you don't even have to get in his line of vision. If we go out there, together as a tag-team, we can take out Triple H. Don't you want that? It'll give Cena a fair chance against Randy!"

"I'm no Legacy-dog" Jack stated, not trying to be defensive "I have no right being out there."

"You see this?" Cody got up, walking over and picking up the belt that now read _Jack Swagger_ across the nameplate "And this?"

Cody held up the other belt of the same design, this one with _Cody Rhodes _scrawled across it.

"This means that when it comes to matters of the ring, we're bound together. We're a tag-team, do you know what that means?"

Jack had never been a tag-teamer before, so he shook his head.

"We move as one or not at all" Cody stated solemnly "And I'm not seeing a downside for you here. John gets his fair fight, Hunter gets kicked out of the completion-"

"And Randy gets a better shot at the title."

Cody tensed, looking at the clock, "You better make your decision fast, Punk and Hardy's match just ended. We've barely got twenty minutes until the WWE championship match starts."

**-xXx-**

_*The following is a triple-threat match, and it is for the WWE Championship!*_

Cena was introduced first, nearly every person in the stadium standing on their feet to either boo or applaud him (though the negative was too low to hear over the screaming girls.) More the seventeen thousand people? The roar was deafening.

Even when The Game came out, he wasn't cheered for as much. God, that man was overrated.

Randy went out there alone without his Legacy, he hadn't spoken to his lover since that embarrassing tag-team match earlier.

They were all introduced in order, King and Cole getting their commentary in before hand.

But when that bell rung, Randy slithered out of the ring in hopes the two ego-maniacs would take themselves out for him. Alas, it didn't work. John and Hunter exchanged a heated look, and then both older men slid out of the ring and at the young star.

Randy was kinda pissed that his strategy didn't work, but he wasn't about to be discouraged. He got back in there, weighed the odds, and went after Hunter first.

The moment Orton tried to get out of the ring and away, John delivered a swift clothesline that sent him down like bricks.

Not even a few minutes in and Randy was getting the _shit_ beat out of him.

Randy even tried to go up the ramp, get away, but failed at that too. He got his head knocked around that runway like a rubber ball, Hunter and John taking their sweet time torturing him. But with one smooth move, Randy pushed Cena out of the ring and into The Game. His opponents collapsed at his feet, dazed.

Randy tried to take back the match, but Cena was a worthy opponent. The fight ebbed and flowed between the two men, one second flowed into the next through a sheen of sweat. When John finally did catch him in a Attitude Adjustment, Triple H interfered and then The Game was back in the match. The upper hand was passed around like candy, none of the three ready to lay down and take it. Though Randy did get a few really good shots in with Triple H, it wasn't enough to satisfy The Viper's thirst. When it was just Randy and Hunter, they got into a standing punching match that left the taste of copper in their mouths.

And when Randy was thrown out of the ring, Cena and Triple H had a little stand off of their own. They proceeded to toss each other around like dolls, both pulling out everything on each other. Hunter even got out his finisher, but that pin was ruined by Orton yanking the older man out of the ring.

It got more brutal as the fight went on, involving the announcer table and some minor blooshed. Cena STF-U'd Triple H on the table, Orton was thrown into the crowd, Orton and Cena having another strength-off in the ring the crowd went crazy for. Soon enough, all three got back into the ring.

Agonizing minutes went by, no one getting closer to the gold.

In a glorious Orton moment, he had both his opponents on his back, methodically taking them out and humiliating them.

All things seemed to come crashing down for Randy when Triple H locked him in a Sharpshooter. It kept him nearly face-down, straining his back, and reaching for the ropes like mad. Triple H dragged him away, toward the middle of the ring, and locked the move again. He tried desperately not to tap, hoping it wasn't going to end there, when Cena interfered.

John locked Orton's arm between his strong calves, putting him in a headlock as well. Before Randy could stop himself, before he could try to block out the feeling of his body nearly being snapped in half, he tapped out. He kept slapping his palm against the canvas, each hollow thud just another piece of his great dream crumbling and shattering in front of him.

But even though John was screaming _tap_ and he indeed was, the ref didn't call it and the pressure increased on both ends until Randy's submission was weak and he wasn't sure he could breath anymore.

That's when it all kind of went to hell.

The next time John looked up, he got a face full of Rhodes coming at him. The little brat started kicking and punching him across the ring, cornering him against the turnbuckles and not letting up. Before he could even fight back, the boy was kneeling in front of him, knocking him upside the head over and over again. It was a little disorientating to say the least, and he couldn't up but fall face-first down into the mat.

One of those stupid fucking Zelda boots plunged down onto his kidney, forcing a coughed breath from him.

When Cody was satisfied, he straightened up and tossed off his shirt. He gave a disgusted scoff at the fallen hero, then put his back to him. He went to his lover's side, bending down and snapping his fingers in front of those bleary ice eyes.

"Randy?" Cody whispered where the cameras couldn't pick up, slowly kneeling down to him "God, are you ok? Are you alright?"

Randy shook his head, reaching out and seizing one of his lover's soft hands. He tried to use it to anchor him, to help flood the pain from his limbs. Cody took one of his wrists, glad to at least see the man was coherent. But then Randy pointed behind him, though he hadn't quite caught his breath.

"Baby, what…?" Cody stood, in the process of turning around when he caught the sight of the man behind him. He wanted to attack, but before he could make a move his arms and leg were seized and he was easily hefted up onto the older man's shoulders. He thrashed, but those powerful limbs wrapped around his form and help him in a firemen's carry.

The screamed "_Randy!_" that came form his boy's throat was enough to put fire in Orton's body, and he sprang up without thinking about it too much. He flipped and grabbed Cena's head, taking him down in an RKO that sent all three men to the mat.

Cody rolled off John, getting out of the way, glad he hadn't been hurt worse. He made sure to get out of the ring completely, turning to watch the amazing display.

Randy rolled Cena onto his back, laying over him in a pathetic but effective pin. The three count was pounded out, the bell going off to reveal his win. He slithered his way to the closest turnbuckle, looking around wildly. He was glad to his lover safe out of the ring, and then his eyes ran over heads in search of Ted's. What he found though…

The ref handed him his belt and raised his arm, declaring his victory. He got out of the ring as soon as he could, knowing he was going to hurt like hell tomorrow and that he had _RAW_ as well.

John rolled over onto his belly, holding the back of his pounding head. He couldn't believe he had done it, that he had let the belt slip through his fingers yet again. Fuck, he shouldn't have grabbed Cody, he should've learned by now not to attack Cody. Doing that only made Orton crazier, and that was why he was keeping the gold for so long.

God, where was Triple H?

John turned his head, looking at the big man climbing back into the ring. Ted must've-

"Oh my God" John gaped.

Jack…his Jack stood there, panting and glaring at Hunter. It was obvious he had been the one to take him out, the one to interfere in his match. Those big blue eyes he adored settled on his, shame and heat flashing through them in equal measures.

John watched in horror as his lover backed up, going around the ring, joining Legacy at Randy's right side.

"_Voices_" echoed around them, filling the arena.

Cody ran up to his lover's side, putting a hand on his lower back as they smirked on at the two fallen men in the ring, "We did it!"

"Hell yeah, we did" Randy muttered, flinging an arm over his lover. Cody was pleased with such brazenly public contact, taking the opportunity to wrap his arm completely around his slim waist. The older man turned his head, eyes wide when he spotted none other than Cena's bitch Jack Swagger.

Randy looked him over, "The hell are you doing, Swagger?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jack hissed venomously, not pleased one bit "I'm helping my tag-team partner, bitch."

Randy scowled, but held his title up that much harder.

It was a new age, and everything was going to change.

_**THE END**_

_**(To be continued in "I'm A Shade Too Pale For Handsome")**_

**

* * *

**

**The soundtrack for this story and a lovely gallery I put together are found on my profile**

**PS: I DARE you to go watch this match on YouTube, just when Priceless comes in. Randy and Cody have the cutest moment, with Cody leaning over him and Randy grasps his hand, Orton even trying to point out that Cena's behind Cody. It is amazing! No matter what they said in the commentary, he did **_**not **_**sacrifice Cody for the win, you can see that Rhodes was completely fine afterwards. Anyone can also see that RKO was more of a "Don't fucking touch my boy, bitch!" than words could say. And the way they left? Arms around each other? Come on! THEY'RE FUCKING!!!**

***ahem* Just saying**


End file.
